Mais do que uma Janela
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: TERMINADA Tudo na vida de Ginny corre bem, e vai melhorar com uma simples noticia. Ou pelo menos ela pensava que melhoraria. O que uma mudança de casa pode significar para ela? O que pudera mudar na vida dela? Rute Riddle
1. Info

Yey, voltei com uma fic. Tinham saudades minhas? Bem desta vez não voltei sozinha, a Rute veio comigo também. Pois bem esta fic foi escrita por nós duas…..é assim meio leve….não tem Drama, quer dizer, muito.

Ah é Pós – Hogwarts. Ginny tem 18 anos, e terminou Hogwarts há pouco tempo, Draco é um ano mais velho.

A guerra terminou, Voldemort não é mais ameaça.

Sinopse:

_Tudo na vida de Ginny corre bem, e vai melhorar com uma simples noticia. Ou pelo menos ela pensava que melhoraria. O que uma mudança de casa pode significar para ela? O que pudera mudar na vida dela?_

Romance com pitadas de humor. Esperamos que gostem.

Kika Felton – 87

Rute Riddle


	2. Novidades

**Capitulo 1º**

"-Ginny! Mexe-te!"

"-Espera!"

"-Mas Gin já estamos à tua espera à mais de cinco minutos! Será que é assim tão difícil arrancar-te da cama?"

"-Já vou Ron!" – Gritou para o irmão que estava do outro lado da porta.

Levantou-se da cama e arrastou-se pesarosamente até à janela afastando as cortinas. Não sabia porque é que Ron estava acordado tão cedo e muito mais a gritar à sua porta.

Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e penteou os longos cabelos ruivos antes de abrir a porta de quarto.

"-O que foi afinal? "– Perguntou mal disposta ao ver o seu irmão especado na porta do seu quarto.

"-A mãe quer falar com todos agora."

"-Com todos?"

"-Sim, com todos, O Bill o Charlie e o Percy já estão lá em baixo. Só faltas tu."

À menção do nome dos seus irmãos mais velhos a ruiva literalmente voou escada à baixo em direcção à sala.

"-Charlie! "– Gritou ao entrar na cozinha atirando-se nos braços do irmão.

"-Olá baixinha" – Cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"-Não me chames isso! Sabes que eu odeio! É quase tão mau como Gininha."

"-Será que nós, os irmãos renegados não merecemos um cumprimento como esse?" – Perguntou um dos gémeos.

"-Ficamos mortalmente ofendidos com o desprezo que recebemos por parte da mossa irmãzinha."

"-Bom dia Fred e George" – Disse sorridente – "Bill!" – Abraçou o irmão com força.

"-Oi para ti também Gin."

"-Como correram os exames finais?" – Perguntou Percy tentando evitar ao máximo qualquer acto de afecto.

"-Fique a saber que a sua irmã acabou Hogwarts com muita distinção" - Respondeu abraçando-o – "Excluindo Poções que foi uma desgraça mas enfim….."

"-Devias ter-te aplicado mais "– Disse no seu tom pomposo.

"-Diz isso ao Snape maninho. Mas afinal alguém sabe o que se passa?"

Mas antes que algum dos irmãos pudesse responder ouviu-se um barulho de aparatação e depois um chamado.

"-Meninos venham tomar o pequeno-almoço!"

A falarem todos ao mesmo tempo, criando uma grande confusão, os ruivos tomaram os seus lugares na mesa da cozinha.

"-Mãe?" – A voz da mais nova dos Weasleys fez-se ouvir, acima das outras.

"-Sim?" – Respondeu Molly enquanto enchia cada um dos pratos dos filhos.

"-De que se trata?"

"-Meninos silêncio! O vosso pai tem algo a dizer-vos!"

Ainda demorou um pouco para que os ânimos acalmassem mas assim que sucedeu todos olharam com expectativa para Arthur, sentado no extremo da mesa.

"-Então? "

"-Ron!"

"-Mas mãe…."

"-Toma atenção!"

"-Bem, todos estão cientes das alterações que o Ministério tem vindo a sofrer desde que o quem nós sabemos foi derrotado" – os ruivos assentiram – "Pois bem, depois dessas mudanças foi inevitável fazer alterações nos portos de trabalho."

"-Foste despedido?" – Perguntou Ron com a boca cheia de comida.

"-Ron!" – Repreendeu Molly pela segunda vez.

"-Não Ron, não fui despedido. A verdade é que fui promovido."

"-A chefe de departamento?"

"-Duma certa maneira…"

"-Então?"

"-A Ministro da Magia."

O silêncio foi total, e todos encaram Arthur com uma cara de bobos. Por fim Bill perguntou:

"-Isso é sério?"

"-Mais sério impossível" – Respondeu o pai com um sorriso.

Ginny era a que estava mais perto do homem e por isso nem pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar para o pescoço do pai.

"-Isso é maravilhoso pai, tu merecias mesmo ser Ministro, depois de todo o papel importante que tiveste na guerra" – Disse ela apertando o pescoço do homem com força.

"-Sim pai, a Gin está certa" – Começou Fred.

"-Afinal tu foste mais ministro que o idiota do Fudge, que apenas sabia se esconder atrás da capa de Dumbledore" – Terminou George rindo.

"-Não falem assim do Fudge, ele apenas já estava assim meio velho" – Defendeu Percy.

"-Quase caduco"

"-Charlie, também não exageremos" – Disse Molly tentando não rir, antes de abraçar o marido. – "Estou felicíssima."

"-Nós estamos todos muito felizes por ti pai" – Disse Ron.

"-Sim, Ron está certo….felicíssimos."

Os Weasleys aproximaram-se de Arthur e deram-lhe os parabéns, falando todos ao mesmo tempo, e fazendo imenso barulho.

A ruiva sentou-se ao lado da mãe e sorriu vendo a cara de extrema felicidade que todos demonstravam. O barulho não a incomodava, muito pelo contrário, ela adorava o barulho, afinal significava que estavam todos felizes.

Era tarde quando a ruiva se despediu dos irmãos e dos pais, subindo para o seu quarto. Fechou a porta e olhou em roda. Aquele quarto estava cheio de memórias dela, algumas tristes, mas a maior parte eram felizes, e sorriu por isso.

Caminhou até á cama sentando-se confortavelmente. A promoção do pai iria mudar imenso a vida deles. Ela desde pequena que fora habituada a racionalizar o dinheiro, agora seu pai seria o Ministro o que significava mais dinheiro, uma vida diferente, uma nova vida.

Deitou-se de costas na cama e pegou numa almofada, abraçando-a sorrindo.

Poderia ter uma vida diferente, seria mais fácil de seguir seus sonhos, seu sonho de ser uma escritora de renome ficava mais fácil de alcançar se tivesse dinheiro.

Sorriu pela enésima vez naquele dia, e adormeceu momentos depois.

"-Outra vez agarrada a isso?"

"-Mas qual é o mal de gostar de escrever? Incomoda-te?" – Perguntou pousando o caderno nas pernas.

"-Não, não incomoda nada. Mas podias fazer algo útil."

"-Como tu fazes? – Perguntou divertida."

"-Eu faço coisas úteis…. Hum…. Eu trabalho sabes?"

"-Sei sim Ron."

"-Meninos, qual dos dois põe a mesa?" – Perguntou Molly da cozinha.

"-A Ginny!" – Gritou Ron no mesmo instante – "Fazer coisas úteis, sabes?"

"-É a vez o Ron mãe!" – Gritou a ruiva – "Eu pus ontem ao almoço e ao jantar."

"-A Gininha tem razão" – Disse Molly aparecendo na sala – "É a tua vez Ron."

"-Mas mãe…"

"-Queres jantar? Então pões a mesa!"

"-Mas isso é injusto!"

"-Fazer coisas úteis, sabes?" – Disse a ruiva divertida subindo as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto.

"-Para quê o grande sorriso? – Perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar a mãe com um dos maiores sorrisos que já tinha visto – Mais novidades?"

"-Óptimas novidades."

"-E então?"

"-O teu pai conta-te."

"-Mas mãe…."

"-Gininha não sejas curiosa!"

"-Boas tardes família!"

"-Conta!"

"-Contar o quê Gin?"

"-A mãe falou em novidades, óptimas novidades!"

"-O teu irmão? Acho que também é do interesse dele."

"-Está lá em cima" – Saiu da cozinha e caminhou até ao inicio das escadas – "Ron!" – Berrou – "Desce!"

"-O que foi? A Toca pegou fogo e eu não dei conta?"

"-Nada disso. O pai tem novidades!"

"-Nós vamos mudar de casa" – Disse assim que os filhos entraram na cozinha.

"-Como assim, mudar de casa?"

"-Qualquer Ministro têm o direito a uma casa numa zona privilegiada."

"-Quando é que a vamos ver?" – Perguntou a ruiva excitada.

"-Amanhã mesmo."

Deu um saltinho e em seguida correu escada acima indo em direcção ao quarto. Fechou a porta com cuidado e em seguida correu até á escrivaninha, olhou os dois cadernos que lá se encontravam. Um era de couro e tinha em letra douradas gravado " G.M.W", o outro era um simples caderno com capa negra.

Pegou no de couro e sentou-se no chão com a perna trassada. Molhou a pena e em seguida escreveu:

_«São só notícias. Primeiro aquela que já escrevi, o pai ter sido nomeado ministro, agora acabei de receber outra. Vamos mudar de casa! É magnífico. Mas pensando bem vai custar muito, afinal desde pequena que vivo aqui, vai ser difícil. Mas ao mesmo tempo será bom, mudar de ares, nova casa, novos vizinhos. Sim vai ser magnífico. Estou tão feliz! Ah, o Ron esta a bater á porta….tenho que ir»_

"-Podes entrar maninho." – Disse ela sentando-se na cama, depois de ter arrumado o diário.

"- Bem tu ficaste eufórica com a notícia."

"-Tu não?"

"-Sim, mas vai ser difícil deixar esta casa, são tantas memórias."

"-Sim tens razão. Lembraste daquela vez em que o Fred deu uma goma ao Percy e a cabeça inchou, parecia um balão."

"-E depois começou a voar, a mãe ia morrendo de ataque no coração."

"-Pois ia." – Concordou a ruiva rindo, ao se relembrar daquilo.

"-E daquela vez em que tu tinhas 8 anos e subiste para cima da árvore e depois não conseguias descer."

"-Não comentes isso, tu estavas nervoso cá em baixo, porque não estava ninguém em casa e não querias que a mãe ralhasse contigo depois."

"-Não seria nada agradável. Já viste como sempre te meteste em problemas?"

"-Ora não fui que parti o nariz ao andar de vassoura com 10 anos."

Ron deitou-se ao lado da irmã e riu.

"-Tens razão, eu também me meti em muitos problemas."

"-Ambos nos metemos."

"-Tu mais que eu."

"-Mentira. Eu fui de todos os filhos que menos preocupações dei aos pais."

"-Eu também não dei muitas."

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha e ele sorriu dizendo:

"-Ok, ok, eu dei muitas."

"-Melhor. Tens que aprender Ron, eu ganho sempre."

"-Convencida."

"-Apenas realista." – Disse ela sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

Meninos desçam para o almoço. – Gritou Molly, fazendo com que Ginny e o irmão saísse do quarto no mesmo momento.

"-Eu vou chegar primeiro que tu." – Disse ela correndo pelo corredor fora.

"-Espera…batoteira, não sabia que ias correr."

A ruiva ria pelas escadas abaixo, passou pela mãe e entrou na cozinha correndo e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"-Pareces uma criança Gi." – Murmurou uma voz ao lado dela.

A ruiva virou-se e sorriu assim que deu de caras com o moreno que estava ao seu lado.

"-Harry! Que saudades. Não nos víamos há muito tempo."

"-Alguns meses sim." – Concordou ele abraçando-a.

"-Onde tens estado?" – Perguntou ela sentando-se por fim na mesa.

"-Olá Ron." – Cumprimentou o moreno olhando para a porta. – "Tenho estado em Roma. Dumbledore mandou-me para lá, dizia que tinha que me distrair." – Respondeu em seguida, voltando a encarar a ruiva.

"-E distraíste-te?" – Questionou Ronald, sentando-se em frente do amigo.

"-Pode dizer-se que sim. Ao menos diverti-me como há muito não me divertia."

"-Divertiste-te sozinho?"

"-Duh Ron, é claro que não maninho. Tadinho ele é tão ingénuo não vês pelo sorriso que ele se divertiu com uma mulher."

"-Como viste isso pelo sorriso dele Gi? Eu não vejo nada."

"-Não percebes é nada disto Ron."

"-Ah é tu percebes! Até parece."

"-Percebo mais que tu."

Harry riu perante a pequena troca de ideias dos dois ruivos.

"-Harry querido, ficas para almoçar não é?"

"-Se não for incómodo."

"-Nunca é incómodo Harry."

O moreno sorriu para a ruiva e em seguida espero que a Sra. Weasley o servisse.

"-Ah Ron não faças tanto barulho!" – Comentou Ginny a meio do almoço.

"-Porque não?"

"-Porque é feio – Respondeu ela simplesmente. – "E depois porque temos visita."

"-O Harry é como se fosse da família. Ele não se importa com isso."

A ruiva suspirou cansada e abanou a cabeça. Ouviram alguém bater á porta e Molly levantou-se no mesmo instante.

"-Vou ver quem é." – Disse ela caminhando para a porta.

"-Ron, comporta-te. Não sabemos quem é, pode ser alguém do ministério. Imagina só o que seria, já estou a ver as manchetes do jornal de amanha:

"_Novo Ministro tem um filho que come como um porco!"_

Harry riu, e Ron apenas fechou a cara e quando levou outra grafada á boca já não fez barulho.

"-Meninos!" – Chamou a voz da mãe dos ruivos a porta da cozinha. – "Dêem as boas vindas á minha amiga Narcisa."

Ron engasgou-se com o bocado de carne que acabara de por na boca. Ginny não terminara de levar o copo aos lábios, e Harry deixou cair o garfo.

Todos eles olhavam abismados para a mulher que estava á porta. Era uma mulher alta e esbelta. O cabelo claro dela caia pelas costa como uma cascata perfeita. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e pousaram nos jovens, sorrindo em seguida.

"Olá. É um prazer vê-los."

"-Igualmente Sra. Malfoy." – Disse Ginevra, que foi a única que conseguiu articular uma palavra.

"-Continuem a almoçar, enquanto eu vou falar uma coisa importante com Narcisa." – Disse Molly guiando a miga para fora da cozinha.

"-Eu nunca pensei viver o tempo suficiente para ver uma Malfoy na Toca." – Comentou Ginny.

"-Isso é menos. O que é mesmo traumatizante, é ela ser amiga da vossa mãe " – Disse Harry, fazendo com que os amigos concordassem.

(…)

_«Foi deveras estranho ver uma Malfoy aqui e casa, e Harry tem razão, quem diria que Narcisa Malfoy algum dia seria amiga, ouviram bem, amiga da minha mãe. Bem, eu nunca na minha vidinha pensava uma coisa dessas, mas depois de tudo o que se passou. Lucius nem foi preso no final da guerra nem nada, acho que doou grande parte do seu dinheiro a uma instituição trouxa. Quer dizer, grande parte, segundo se fala nem foi um terço, eles podias doar a todas as instituições que há que mesmo assim teriam dinheiro para a vidinha requintada deles._

_Ah não percebo. Como é possível uma Malfoy ser amiga de uma Weasley! Vai contra a lei de Merlin e dos homens! Mas hoje em dia só acontecem coisas estranhas mesmo. Vejam bem que o meu irmão Ron namora. E se pensam que é com a Hermione, estão enganados. Eu também pensava que eles ficariam juntos, mas não…meu irmão namora com Luna. Pois é com a Luna._

_Por falar em Hermione, o que é feita dela! Da última vez que soube noticias dela, ela encontrava-se em Roma de ferias._

_Pois e isto são apenas algumas coisas estranhas que acontecem na minha vida!»_

Levantou-se da cama e mais uma vez ouviu chamado da mãe. Suspirou e em seguida desceu as escadas, indo ter com a matriarca que se encontrava na sala.

"-Meninos amanhã de manhã levantem-se cedo, que iremos ver nossa nova casa."

"-Já sabem onde vamos morar?" – Perguntou Ron.

"-Sabemos sim. Amanhã mudamos mesmo."

"-Então para onde vamos?"

"-Bem…nossa casa será ao lado da casa da minha amiga."

"-Que amiga mãe?"

"-Da Narcisa claro."

"-Vamos morar ao lado da casa dos Malfoys? "– Perguntou Ron não querendo acreditar.

"-Vamos…qual é o mal?"

"- O mal mãe, é que eles são os Malfoys!" – Respondeu Ginny suspirando.

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 1º - - - - -**

**N/A:** 1º capitulo nada por aí além… Mesmo assim esperamos que tenham gostado… Comentem… Digam qualquer coisa…


	3. Janela

**Capitulo2º**

_Janela_

_«Definitivamente chocada. Na verdade acho que estou num estado que supera o choque normal….quem sabe em estado crítico de choque. Viver ao lado dos Malfoys. Mas onde e que já viu a família Weasley e a família (se é que se pode chamar aquilo de família) Malfoy VIZINHOS? Meus pais só podem estar loucos….se não fossem meus pais eu arriscaria a dizer que estão ficando senis….e velhos. Mas apenas acho que estou loucos, afinal são meus pais!_

_Ah ainda não acredito, e acho que o Ron também não, pois nunca o tinha visto tão incrivelmente vermelho na vida (e acreditem já o vi MUITO vermelho). Mas hoje ele foi aos extremos, eu ainda me afastei, com um medo infundado e hilariante de que a cabeça dele explodisse._

_Bem já é tarde, eu vou mas é dormir, afinal preciso de todas as minhas forças amanhã, para ir ver a nova casa…que se encontra estrategicamente ao lado da dos Malfoys!_

_É verdade, já descobri como é possível minha mãe ser amiga de Narcisa…..ela já eram amigas, andaram em Hogwarts juntas…minha mãe uns anos mais venha, mas ficaram amigas….só que a guerra separou-as….e o ódio Malfoy versus Weasley foi definitivo no fim da amizade delas, mas agora…..não sei bem como…parece que se encontraram no Ministério e decidiram voltar a ser boas amigas….e parece que deu certo! Bem foi isso…..»_

_(….)_

«Ah sacrilégio! É castigo, um enorme castigo. Eu devia ter aceito sair com o Thomas o ano passado, quem sabe seja por ter sido tão má com ele que isto me esteja a acontecer!»

Ginny saia irritada do carro do pai. Encontrava-se de costas viradas para a casa e não tinha a mínima vontade de se voltar.

"-Gininha não vais olhar a casa?" – Perguntou Molly.

«Digamos que terei que olhar, não é mesmo! Eu ainda não acredito nisto….viver ao lado de Draco Malfoy! Oh isso é castigo demais!»

Assim que virou e viu a casa a ruiva abriu a boca de espanto. Era sem duvida alguma magnifica. A fachada era magnífica, tinha 2 andares, e no 2º andar existia uma varanda enorme, que ela suspeitou acertadamente fazer parte da sala de jantar.

"-Uau!" – Murmurou ela, ouvindo o irmão ao seu lado assobiar.

Encaminhou-se para dentro da casa e olhou em volta deparando-se com uma cozinha enorme do seu lado esquerdo, á sua frente existia um hall de entrada amplo, e umas escadas que davam para o andar de cima.

Olhou para o lado direito, e descobriu uma casa de banho, e em seguida uma biblioteca.

«Ok, é fantástica…só é pena o pacote incluir "Os Malfoys como vizinhos!"»

Caminhou até ás escadas e sem pensar duas vezes subiu-as. Assim que chegou ao cimo das escadas deparou-se com um corredor comprido. Ao longo do corredor existiam várias portas, e ela divertiu-se abri-las todas. Naquele andar existiam 10 quartos, sete deles tinham casa de banho incorporada, para além dessas dez existia uma outra casa de banho no meio do corredor.

No centro do corredor havia uma porta diferente, era maior que as outras, assim que ela a abriu deparou-se com uma enorme sala de jantar. Tinha uma lareira na parede, a sala era quadrada e ampla. Entrou e caminhou até á ponta da sala, abrindo as janelas enormes de vidro que lá se encontravam. Sorriu quando se viu na varanda enorme que tinha visto assim que saíra do carro.

Empoleirou-se um pouco, de modo a olhar o pequeno jardim que existia á roda da casa. Minutos depois saiu da sala e caminhou até ao fundo do corredor. Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

Aquele quarto tinha chamado a atenção dela. Era amplo, a divisão era rectangular, sendo assim enorme. E tinha algo diferente, uma janela.

Mas aquela não era uma janela normal, era uma janela enorme. Parecia mais uma porta de tão alta que era, e o facto de começar no chão e terminar no tecto também ajudava.

«Esta janela é muito estranha!» - Pensou a ruiva aproximando-se da janela.

Abriu-a no mesmo momento e soltou uma exclamação audível. A janela estava praticamente colada á janela da outra Mansão.

"-Gostas deste quarto?" – Ouviu a voz de Molly perguntar.

Ginevra olhou para a porta e viu sua mãe entrar no quarto e dirigir-se a ela.

"-Sim, e perfeito. Mas esta janela…."

"-Ora filha é uma janela diferente, mas não deixa de ser uma janela."

"-Porque é que aquela casa está quase pegada á nossa? Se aquela janela estiver aberta eu entro naquela casa, de tão perto que está."

"-È simples….Narcisa disse-me que o marido é muito excêntrico, então á uns tempos eles aumentou a casa deles até não poder mais, e por isso as janelas estão quase coladas."

"-Espera lá. Queres dizer que esta janela faz parte da mansão Malfoy?"

"-Sim….na verdade ia jurar que Narcisa me disse algo sobre a janela, mas não fiz caso."

"-Ok, eu odeio este quarto."

"-Ah, filha….bem uma coisa é certa tu vais ter que ficar com este quarto."

"-O QUÊ?"

"-È que teus irmãos passaram por aqui mais cedo e escolheram todos os quartos, excepto dois, este e o da outra ponta do corredor. E bem o Ron já escolheu o quarto dele, e não é este."

"-Não é justo mãe. Eu não quero este quarto."

"-É o único que sobra."

"-Continuo a achar injusto mas tudo bem."

A mãe assentiu com um sorriso saindo do quarto em seguida. Continuou a inspeccionar o quarto enorme, reparando nas mobílias antigas e de aspecto valioso dispostas pelo espaço. A cama, encostada à parede do fundo do quarto, era enorme, o dossel, dum azul-escuro, caía suavemente combinando na perfeição com a colcha que cobria a cama.

Do lado esquerdo da cama estava uma porta que dava, como confirmou de seguida, para uma grande e iluminada casa de banho. Voltou para o quarto reparando na secretária e no roupeiro que ladeavam a grande janela. Na parede oposta à cama estava uma grande lareira, embutida na parede, e à frente desta um sofá, também ele azul-escuro, de aspecto confortável.

Na realidade, acabou por concluir, o quarto não era tão mau assim.

«É nada mau mesmo….muito pelo contrário.»

Caminhou até á secretária e sentou-se no cadeirão que se encontrava em frente a ele.

Tirou das costas a pequena mala que usava e pousou-a na mesa. Assim que a abriu sorriu, retirando lá de dentro os seus dois cadernos.

Pousou-os lado a lado na secretaria e sorriu.

Em seguida levantou-se e caminhou até á janela. Olhou fixamente para a janela do outro quarto e reparou que a divisão que se encontrava para lá da janela era nada mais nada menos que um quarto.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes, e em seguida reparou nos pormenores do outro quarto.

A cor das paredes era bege, com certos adornos castanhos.

Existia uma enorme cama no centro do quarto que tinha lençóis e colcha verde, de seda se ela não se enganava.

Em frente á janela existiam duas portas, ambas abertas e por isso ela viu que uma dava para o corredor da casa e a outra para um enorme banheiro.

Afastou-se da janela em seguida, sentando-se na sua cama.

"_Ok um quarto….agora de quem poderá ser!"_

"-Entre!" – Disse ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

"-Gin?" – Chamou Ron, com a cabeça apenas dentro do quarto.

"-Sim?"

"-Uau! Este quarto é enorme! Queres trocar pelo meu?"

"-À bocado queria, agora nem pensar. Afinal o que queres?"

"-A mãe mandou chamar-te. Parece que tem algo para te dizer."

"-Mais novidades?"

"-Parece que sim."

"-Onde é que ela está?"

"-Algures numa das muitas salas lá em baixo. Vais ter de procurar."

"-Eu acho que nunca me vou habituar a isto" – Respondeu levantando-se da cama e caminhando para fora do quarto.

"-Mãe?" – Chamou do corredor, no andar térreo, sem saber para que lado ir – "Mãe?"

"-Aqui Gininha" – Ouviu a sua mãe dizer num cómodo algures à sua esquerda.

Verificou todas as salas à sua esquerda, até que finalmente encontrou a sua mãe.

"-O que foi desta… "- Mas não acabou a frase.

A sua atenção ficou presa pela presença de nem mais nem menos que Narcisa Malfoy.

"-Boa tarde querida."

"-Hã…. Boa tarde… "- Respondeu incerta.

"-Filha a Narcisa teve uma ideia fantástica."

"-Ah….que bom. E a ideia foi?"

A loira bateu com as mãos entusiasmada e disse com uma voz animada:

"-Como vocês são novos no bairro, eu lembrei-me de dar um baile de boas vindas."

Ginevra piscou os olhos varias vezes, e ficou a olhar para as duas mulheres à sua frente que tinham um sorriso estupidamente grande na face.

"-O que achaste da ideia filha?"

"_Completamente estúpida. Onde já se viu a família Malfoy dar uma festa de boas vindas aos Weasleys! Onde é que este mundo vai parar!"_

"-É uma ideia perfeita Sra. Malfoy." - Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"-Ainda bem que gostaste. Ao menos isso, visto meu marido não ter achado piada nenhuma, mas meu filho achou imensa, afinal começou a gargalhar quando eu lhe falei da minha ideia."

«Suponho que tenha sido por isto ser uma estupidez de todo o tamanho!» – pensou a ruiva.

"-Quando é esse baile?"

"-Hoje à noite."

Ginevra sentiu a boca abrir-se em choque e em seguida disse:

"-Então vou ver o que tenho para vestir."

Saiu da sala e subiu as escadas rapidamente, caminhando até ao quarto. Fechou a porta e abriu a mala da roupa. Com um simples aceno da sua varinha todas as roupas voaram para o armário, ficando extremamente bem arrumadas.

"-Bem….Terei que levar o vestido da minha formatura" – Disse ela para si mesmo, tirando do armário um vestido de cor prateada que colocou sobre a cama.

Ela adorava aquele vestido. Era justo, e tinha uma racha que lhe chegava até á zona do joelho.

O decote era arredondado, e as costas eram á mostra. E para além disso tudo ficava-lhe super bem, parecia que tinha sido feito apenas para ela.

«Está calor!» – Pensou ela dirigindo-se até á janela.

Assim que abriu a janela ficou em choque a olhar para o outro quarto, que se encontrava com a janela aberta também.

A pouco mais de dois metros de si estava, no meio do próprio quarto, Draco Malfoy. Não fora esse o motivo do choque da ruiva, de forma alguma, mas sim o facto de ele se encontrar de costas para ela, costas essas completamente descobertas.

Inspirou fundo, não o imaginava assim. Desde Hogwarts que não a via, ia para mais de um ano, e com certeza esse ano tinha-lhe feito muito bem. Ele sempre tivera um corpo bem estruturado, dos treinos que Quidditch e tudo mais, mas nunca tinha reparado nisso. Na realidade nunca tinha chegado assim tão perto dele para reparar.

E agora apercebia-se do que tinha perdido. O que ele fazia não queria saber, estava por de mais entretida a observar as costas dele. Tão entretida que nem deu por ele a voltar-se.

"-Gostas do que vês?" – Perguntou num ar convencido que fez a ruiva 'acordar' do seu transe.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. A vista era ainda melhor de frente. Os músculos evidentes, os abdominais bem definidos faziam a ruiva tremer por dentro.

"-É parece que sim…" - Continuou sarcástico – "Mas não é para o teu bico Weasley!" – Concluiu com desdém.

"-Até parece!" – Conseguiu por fim responder, vermelha como nunca.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, caminhando em direcção da sua varanda, ficando ainda mais próximo da ruiva.

Suspirou enquanto o via aproximar-se. O corpo era a prova viva que os deuses existiam e que pedir mais do que aquilo era pedir o impossível.

"-Ainda estou para descobrir como é que um bando de Weasleys se mudou para uma mansão dessa categoria" – Disse num tom irritante, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito da varanda.

"-Caso não saibas Malfoy" – Disse com dificuldade, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do peito dele – "O meu pai foi promovido a Ministro da Magia."

"-Ora aí está outra coisa que eu não compreendo. Substituíram o incompetente do Fudge por um Weasley incompetente. Bela troca, ao menos o Fudge tinha dinheiro."

"-Ora seu... "– Mas não terminou a frase porque foi interrompida pelo loiro.

"-Já que vais tentar insultar-me da forma patética como do costume sugeria que me olhasses nos olhos e não para os meus abdominais."

Ela bufou irritada e entrou no quarto deixando o loiro a rir do lado de fora.

"-Mimado! Irritante! Pirralho! Malfoy! "– Murmurava para si mesma, irritada.

"-Hei Weasley, volta aqui."

"-Nem morta Malfoy."

"-Terás que vir fechar a janela, eu espero."

A ruiva bufou irritada, antes de caminha novamente até á janela.

"-O que foi?"

"-Foste muito indelicada em virar costas sem dizer: Tive muito prazer em te reencontrar, agrada-me que estejas tão perfeito com estás, e por favor despe-te mais vezes."

"-Olha aqui Malfoy" – Disse ela irritada e vermelha, apontando o dedo para ele. – "Tu não passas de um idiota mimado e extremamente convencido. Se pensas que és o primeiro homem que vejo com abdominais bem feitos estás bem enganado."

"-Ah sim. E quem viste? Teus irmãos ou o idiota com a testa rachada?"

"-Não tens nada a ver com isso" – Respondeu ela exaltada.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso trocista, mas que de uma maneira tremendamente irritante e inexplicável fez o estômago da ruiva saltar.

"-Bem me parecia que tinha sido uns dos teus irmãos. Agora tenho ir Weasley, a não ser que querias que eu faça uma sessão de muda de roupa á tua frente."

«Se quiseres fazer estás á vontade!» - Pensou ela abanado a cabeça em seguida.

"-É obvio que não."

"-Vemo-nos na festa. Estou ansioso para ver como os Weasleys se portam em festas da alta sociedade. Vai ser hilariante."

"-E eu quero ver se vocês são tão perfeitos como se julgam ser."

Ele respondeu-lhe com um sorriso sarcástico, antes de virar costas e caminhar até ao banheiro.

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 2º - - - - -**

**N/A: **Certo, Draco apareceu, deu o ar da sua graça….oh e que graça….sem camisa….é mesmo assim. Nós gostamos de gajos bons sem camisas…é muito instrutivo e proveitoso.

Sabemos que a fic ainda não evoluiu muito, mas ele apareceu e vai ter uma festa….vocês querem saber o que vai acontecer na festa certo? Então toca a comentar….mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: esperemos que a fic seja como esperas….ao menos nós as duas divertimo-nos muito a escrevê-la. Molly e Narcisa amigas….já está explicado….achamos que é suficiente….afinal não é muito relevante para o resto da historia, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Bem esperamos que tenhas gostado do capitulo….e do aparecimento dele…..foi giro? Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: bem, esta fic é totalmente diferente da outra que fizemos, mas esperamos que goste também……e claro….que comentes…..gostaste deste capitulo? Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: dupla maravilha? Foi um apelido engraçado…..bem, nós sabemos que o 1º capitulo nunca diz muito….mas esperamos que tenhas gostado deste….do aparecimento dele, da conversa (se é que se pode chamar de conversa) deles. E agora, uma festa na Mansão Malfoy. o que será que vai acontecer? Terás que comentar para saberes…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: o Malfoy apareceu…e que aparecimento hã? Esperamos que tenhas gostado do maravilhoso aparecimento dele. Esperamos também que continues a gostar…..e bem….que comentes! JINHOS!

**Mariana–fan–sister**: aqui esta o capitulo como pediste….muitas vezes…..esperamos que tenhas gostado do capitulo….jinhos!

**Mystica Black**: será que demoramos? Esperamos que não. E também esperamos que tenhas gostado……….JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: fiquei feliz quando vi que tinhas comentado (Rute). E ficamos felizes quando soubemos que estavas a gostar….bem tua ideia…foi hilariante….rimo-nos muito…..e sim foi divertida, mas não a vamos usar….mesmo porque já estão vários capítulos escritos, e no capitulo onde vamos não tem lógica meter essa parte….mas obrigado na mesma….e podes continuar a mandar comentários com ideias….sempre nos rimos….se não tiver ideias, podes mandar comentários engraçados como tu mandas….JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal….querem saber o que vai acontecer na festinha? Então para isso têm que comentar…nós QUEREMOS, NECESSITAMOS, DE COMENTARIOS!**

**7 não são muitos, mas pronto….nós percebemos…foi o 1º capitulo…..neste esperamos mais comentário…..não custa nada…..o botãozinho não morde……pelo menos nunca nos aconteceu….**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado…..JINHOS!**


	4. A Festa

**Capitulo 3º**

_A festa_

_«Perfeito! Absolutamente e totalmente perfeito! Já não bastava eu ter de morar na mansão ao lado da dos Malfoy! Não! Isso não era castigo suficiente! E por não ser suficiente toca de dar à Ginny o quarto mais próximo da mansão Malfoy! O quarto cuja varanda está a menos de 10 centímetros da varanda do quarto do ser mais desprezível do mundo! A cobrinha loira aguada! A cria dos Malfoy! A semente do Diabo! O totalmente desprezável e inconveniente Draco Malfoy! Oh! Mas não isso também não é o suficiente…. Já que as coisas estão más porque é que não damos um baile? Sim um maldito baile na maldita mansão dos malditos Malfoys! _

_Começo a duvidar da sanidade da Narcisa Malfoy. .Ou ela não tem sentido nenhum da realidade ou gosta de sofrer… Sim porque não estou a imaginar o Lucius com um sorriso estampado no rosto a dizer: "Os Weasleys! Que bom tê-los cá!"_

_Eu não suporto Malfoys! E começo a desconfiar disto ser um castigo supremo! Talvez por ter falado mal do Snape e do seu cabelo oleoso durante os sete anos em Hogwarts! Ou se calhar foi por ter mandado aquele cartão ridículo ao Harry no meu primeiro ano! (Se for por isso, sim, eu mereço!) Mas ainda assim…. É muita tortura para uma pessoa só! _

_Eu recuso-me a ir ao baile. Está decidido! Assim que a minha mãe entrar por aquela porta e me mandar arranjar eu simplesmente vou dizer que não quero ir.»_

_"_-Gininha?" – Chamou a sua mãe ao entrar no quarto.

"-Sim mãe?"

"-Vai-te arranjar."

"-Ia agora mesmo" – Respondeu obediente.

_«Ok, o meu plano não funcionou»_ - Escreveu assim que a mãe saiu do quarto - _«Vou ter mesmo de por os pés naquela mansão de gente desprezível… Ok, a Narcisa é simpática mas é só…. Mas quem sofre é compensado… e eu vou ser compensada por ter de viver aqui…. Não que eu esteja a dizer mal! Que é isso! A casa é linda! O quarto é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei! Tudo é maravilhoso! Excepto os Malfoys! Acho que me vou vestir…. Quanto mais depressa melhor…. Quero que esta noite acabe rápido… E de preferência com pouco contacto com Malfoys!»_

Pousou a pena e caminhou até à casa de banho tomando um duche rápido.

Pegou no vestido prateado e vestiu-o olhando-se ao espelho logo de seguida. Ficava-lhe tão bem como se lembrava. Justo ao corpo, movimentando-se suavemente em baixo com cada passo que ela dava.

Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça e em seguida fez uma trança.

Abriu o seu guarda-jóias e em tirou de lá um simples fio de ouro branco, que os gémeos lhe tinham dado no seu ultimo aniversario, e procurou pelos seus brincos favoritos. Eram de ouro branco também, e em forma de meia-lua. Aqueles brincos tinham pertencido á sua avó, e ela adorava-os desde pequena.

"-Ok. Estou pronta."

Saiu do quarto momentos depois e caminhou pelo longo corredor. A porta do fundo do corredor abriu e Ron apareceu ao pé dela.

"-Pronta?"

"-Prontíssima."

"-Ansiosa?"

"-Nem me contenho" – Respondeu ela fazendo o irmão sorrir.

"-Já somos os dois com os mesmos sintomas."

Desceram as escadas lado a lado e em seguida ficaram no hall à espera dos pais.

Ginny olhou para o irmão e em seguida perguntou:

"-Como vai a Luna?"

"-Boa."

"-E o vosso namoro?"

Viu o irmão sorrir e acenar a cabeça afirmativamente.

"-Sabes da Hermione?" – Perguntou ele em seguida.

"-Da última vez que soube dela ela estava em Roma."

"-Ah. O Harry deve de a ter visto, é perguntar-lhe."

"-O Harry! Espera, o Harry disse que se tinha divertido….será que…."

Ron olhou para a irmã e seu rosto ficou ensombrado por momentos.

"-Ok, imaginar o Harry e a Hermione não é algo bom."

"-Não digas isso, eles fazem um par engraçado, isso é se eles forem mesmo um par."

"-Estamos prontos." – Disse Arthur aparecendo em frente dos filhos.

A ruiva sentiu todo o seu corpo a tremer assim que chegou à entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Não demorou muito para que um elfo aparecesse e abrisse a porta.

"-Os Srs. estão à espera no salão" – Disse numa voz esganiçada enquanto encaminhava os Weasleys pelos corredores.

O elfo abriu uma grande porta e deu acesso aos ruivos desaparecendo logo de seguida.

No mesmo instante a ruiva teve a total visão do salão de baile. Enorme foi a única palavra que arranjou para o descrever. O enorme salão estava ricamente decorado com mármores e tons dourados, conferindo ao local um aspecto radioso.

Não estavam sozinhos ali, reparou Ginny, para além deles e dos Malfoys uma série doutras pessoas estava no salão falando animadamente umas com as outras.

_"Que desgraça! Isso já era mau o suficiente só com os Malfoys"_

"-Mesmo a tempo" – Disse Narcisa com um sorriso, aproximando-se dos ruivos – "Ginevra, estás linda."

"-Obrigado Sra. Malfoy."

"-De nada querida. E podes tratar-me por Narcisa. Draco?" – Chamou fazendo o loiro aproximar-se – "Draco, querido, porque é que não mostras a mansão à Ginevra?"

"-Sra. Malfoy… Narcisa… Não é preciso…"

"-Eu insisto Ginevra" – Disse a loira olhando para o filho – "Certamente que o Draco não se importa, não é Draco?"

"-De maneira alguma" – Respondeu com um sorriso debochado – "Vamos?" – Perguntou estendendo-lhe o braço.

A ruiva fez um esforço enorme para se controlar e aceitou o braço que o loiro lhe estendia. Uma vez fora do salão e longe das vistas de todos afastou-se dele num salto.

"-Normalmente elas costumam saltar para cima de mim, não para longe de mim."

"-Normalmente elas não têm cérebro na caixa craniana."

"-Normalmente são espertas o suficiente para saber o que é bom, eu."

"-Eu vou voltar para o salão" – Disse voltando costas ao loiro.

Mas não esperava ser impedida, tal como ele fez puxando-a pelo braço.

"-Não vais não Sra. Eu disse que te levava a dar uma volta pela mansão e é isso que vou fazer. Quer queiras quer não" – Acrescentou ao ver a cara irritada da ruiva.

"-Vais obrigar-me?"

"-Se tiver que o fazer."

A ruiva olhou-o de cima a baixo, desconfiada.

"-Tudo bem. Mas mantêm-te longe de mim. Não me toques."

"-Não vai ser sacrifício nenhum" – Respondeu com desdém começando a avançar ao longo do corredor.

"-Não podes ir mais devagar?" – Não que o loiro fosse muito depressa mas qualquer velocidade dentro daquele vestido era difícil de acompanhar.

"-Não eras tu que queria voltar para o salão depressa?"

Era suspirou resignada e continuou a seguiu o loiro que gradualmente foi diminuindo o seu ritmo.

"-Esta é a biblioteca" – Disse entediado apresentando à ruiva um grande cómodo com as paredes cobertas de estantes cheias de livros.

"-É enorme" – Sussurrou espantada.

"-Esta é a biblioteca pequena, para os convidados."

"-Há uma maior?" – Perguntou mais espantada do que antes.

Ele apenas acenou entediado continuando a 'visita guiada'.

"-De volta ao salão tal como a apressadinha queria" – Disse com desdém segurando no braço dela ao entrar no salão.

"-Tu és sempre tão irritante?"

"-Só para pessoas como tu."

"-Ruivas?" – Perguntou sarcástica.

"-Gryffindors principalmente se forem Weasleys" – Sussurrou-lhe bem perto do ouvido antes que Narcisa se aproximasse.

"-Divertiram-se?" – Perguntou com um sorriso radiante.

"-Claro" – Respondeu o loiro num tom irónico que Narcisa ignorou – "Se me dão licença" – Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça de Narcisa, Draco afastou-se soltando o braço da ruiva.

Mais tarde, nessa noite, Ginny deu por si quase a adormecer, sentada numa cadeira.

"-Gin, estás a sentir-te bem?"

"-Sim Ron" – Murmurou sem muita vontade de falar.

"-Narcisa Malfoy na tua direcção" – Disse fazendo a ruiva abrir os olhos totalmente.

"-Ginevra, minha queria."

"-Sim Sra. Mal… Narcisa?"

"-Fazias o favor de me acompanhar?"

"-Claro" – Disse erguendo-se no mesmo instante – "Aconteceu algo?"

"-Oh não… De maneira alguma" – Falava calmamente enquanto atravessava o salão.

"-Então?"

Narcisa não respondeu ou pelo menos não respondeu até alcançar Draco.

"-Draco?"

"-Mãe."

"-Aqui está a Ginevra. Acho que ela merece uma dança está noite e ninguém melhor que tu para ser o seu par."

"-Mas…"

"-Draco Malfoy."

"-Sim Mãe."

Resignado e nada satisfeito, Draco pegou na mão da ruiva e encaminhou-a para o centro do salão, no mesmo instante em que soava uma música calma e suave.

Sentiu o loiro a pegar na sua mão com mais força e a colocar a outra na sua cintura. Tremeu mas não deixou que ele se aproximasse ficando assim a uma distância de 30 centímetros dele. Escusado será dizer que a dança era impraticável daquela forma, eles estavam por demais afastados um do outro para aqueles movimentos se assemelharem sequer a uma dança.

"-Já te disseram que não sabes dançar? És totalmente desengonçado! Só falta começares a pisar-te os pés" – Disse irritada.

"-Quanto a pisar os pés posso tratar disso."

"-Nem penses" – Respondeu afastando-se ainda mais dele.

"-Engoliste uma vassoura?" – Perguntou sarcástico fazendo a ruiva corar –"Pois parece, de tão direita que estás!"

"-E tu, bebeste uma garrafa de Skele-Gro? Porque era o que eu diria só de olhar para a tua cara de limão azedo!"

"-Isso é tudo porque não sabes dançar?"

"-Eu sei dançar!"

"-Pois não parece! È impossível alguém dançar a quase meio metro de distância do par."

A ruiva ia responder mas sentiu o seu corpo a ser totalmente puxado pelo braço do loiro. Inspirou fundo, o seu corpo totalmente colado ao dele.

"-Quem é o desengonçado agora?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Mas a ruiva nem ouviu a pergunta dele estava apenas concentrada no perfume dele e do calor que o corpo dele emanava.

"-Weasley eu sei que sou maravilhoso" – Murmurou ao ouvido dela – "Mas a musica já acabou e as pessoas estão a começar a olhar… E o Weasley não parece muito contente" – Acrescentou fazendo a ruiva afastar-se no mesmo instante.

_«Eu já disse que odeio Malfoys! Se não disse digo agora! Eu odeio Malfoys…. Ah mas como os odeio… Principalmente aquele, irritante, prepotente, arrogante, emproado, altivo, insolente, pretensioso, presunçoso, petulante, desaforado, snobe, descarado, safado, sem-vergonha, convencido, armado em grande, filhinho da mamã Draco Malfoy…. Devia fazer uma lista de todos os defeitos daquele ser desprezível… Ou melhor não… Não ia acabar nunca…A minha vontade era acabar com a raça dele… Das formas mais dolorosas possíveis… Fazendo-o sofrer até ao último nanossegundo de vida... Era mesmo o que eu queria… Como é que alguém pode ser tão irritante? Devia ser proibido por lei! Devia ser punido com o beijo do Dementor! E coitado do Dementor! Sim porque ter de beijar aquela boca asquerosa deve ser horrendo… Tenho arrepios só de pensar nisso….»_

Estava deitada sobre a sua cama, de barriga para baixo a escrever naquilo a que gostava de chamar de diário. As cortinas da grande janela estavam entreabertas e deixavam por isso entrar um grande veio de luz que iluminava todo o quarto e principalmente a área da cama onde a ruiva escrevia.

"-Weasley!" – Ouviu ao longe.

_«Eu acho que a falta de horas de sono me anda a fazer mal…Ando a ouvir vozes… Vozes que se parecem irritantemente com a voz do »_

"-Weasley!"

_«..do Malfoy… Sim, preciso de dormir… Parecem-se mesmo com a voz daquele loiro aguado…Oh como eu o odeio… Com todas as fibras do meu ser….Será que ele pode ser preso por ser tão irritante? Será que se eu pedir ao meu pai ele faz esse jeitinho? Acorda Ginny! Eles não prendem pirralhos mimados filhinhos da mamã… Mas bem que podiam prender…. Principalmente aquele ali… Ó coisinha irritante….»_

Ouviu um barulho, desta vez não um chamado mas sim uma batida.

"-Que raio!" – Levantou-se da cama e olhou em volta na tentativa de achar a fonte do som.

De novo uma batida, desta vez claramente contra o vidro. Caminhou até à grande janela e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não estava sozinha. Abriu-a e caminhou até ao parapeito da varanda.

"-Que raio queres tu agora?" – Perguntou irritada colocando as mãos na cintura.

"-Que maneiras Weasley! Queria desejar-te boa noite."

_"Bateu com a cabeça! Tenho a certeza!"_

"-Qual foi a peça de mobiliário onde bateste com a cabeça desta vez?" – Perguntou sarcástica.

"-Queria desejar-te boa noite e dizer-te que sonhes comigo porque só nos teus sonhos é que terei alguma coisa contigo" – A ruiva ia responder mas o loiro continuou a falar – "Nos teus sonhos e nos meus pesadelos" – E com um sorriso sarcástico fechou a janela do seu quarto correndo as cortinas escuras.

"-Pirralho irritante!" – Gritou voltando costas e também ela fechando a janela –"Ah! Como eu o odeio!"

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 3º - - - - -**

**N/A: **Yay! Que tal o capitulo? Não foi muito maior que o anterior mas enfim… Foi o que deu para Bem não demoramos muito, demoramos? Ainda bem que gostaste dos diálogos… Pela nossa parte vão continuar a ser assim…. O que achaste deste capitulo?... Bjxs

**Kirina-Li:** Bem não demoramos muito, demoramos? Ainda bem que gostaste dos diálogos… Pela nossa parte vão continuar a ser assim…. O que achaste deste capitulo?... Há que dizer que eu (Kika) odeio o ff. net é a coisa mais horrivel de sempre... Eu tinha colocadoi isto da primeira vez mas ele simplesmente suprimiu-o... Enfim...Bjxs

**Laura Black Malfoy** Ah! A história da janela ainda vai render muito….Esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Jinhuxs

**Lua Negra:** Cá está o 3º capítulo! Gostaste tanto como dos primeiros?... Bjxs

**Nathoca Malfoy** Sim… Os teus comentários são sempre muito divertidos…Se continuas a deixar ideias doidas como essas ainda fazemos um capitulo extra no final da fic só com elas…. Quanto à festa… Aqui ficou…. Esperamos que tenhas gostado….Bjinhuxs

**Miaka:** Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior…. Quanto às cenas com o Draco, são sempre as mais divertidas de escrever… O que achaste do capitulo? Diz-nos qualquer coisa…. Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Na festa provocações como não podia faltar…. E é assim que vai continuar a ser…. O que achaste do capitulo? Tão bom como os anteriores?... Esperamos que sim… Jinhuxs

**Sabrina:** Cá está o capitulo…. Sem demoras…. Pois, um quarto desses com um jovem desses à nossa frente era o que todas queríamos, não era?...Enfim…. O que achaste do capítulo? Gostaste?... Jokas….

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Cá ficou o capítulo da festa? Gostaste? Diz qualquer coisa… Bjxs

**Biba Evans** Cá está o 3º capítulo! E sem demoras! Também gostaste deste capítulo? Quanto aos capítulos maiores…. Bem… Vão saindo à medida da nossa inspiração… Jinhuxs

**Hannah:** Não vale a pena implorar! Vamos actualizar todas as semanas a menos que nos aconteça algo (Como por exemplo se o nosso caminho se cruzar com um espécime raro tipo Draco Malfoy, aí estamos perdoadas, certo?) … Também gostaste deste capitulo?... Diz qualquer coisinha…. Jokas….

**Cris Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste! Aqui ficou o 3º capítulo! O que achaste deste? … Bjinhuxs

**KatieRadcliffe** Ainda bem que estás a gostar! E claro que as reviews são sempre bem vindas….. Também gostaste deste capítulo?... Bjxs

**Arwen Mione** Ainda bem que gostas das nossas fics em conjunto! E ainda melhor que te deixamos na expectativa… è sempre bom saber que o que escrevemos é interessante não só para nós mas também para os outros…. Este capitulo também te deixou com expectativa para saber o que vai acontecer a seguir?... Bjxs

Pois bem… Comentem… façam duas escritoras alegres e saltitantes… Contribuam para esta campanha de solidariedade! Bastantes reviews ajudam as autoras a ficarem felizes… A escreverem coisas felizes que as leitoras gostam … Enfim…. Não liguem à plaquinha que diz "**Não alimentar as escritoras"**... Comentem… Deixem-nos felizes! E como diz a Rute, o botãozinho não morde a ninguém!

**FOMOS!**


	5. No meu quarto

**Capitulo 4º**

_No meu quarto_

_«Acabei de voltar da Diagon-Al … Escusado será dizer que voltei carregada de compras. Depois da promoção do meu pai a minha mãe faz questão que eu tenha tudo do melhor….Não que eu me importe, nada disso….. Acabei por comprar uma data de livros também…. Estou ansiosa para os ler a todos, principalmente o novo romance lançado pela 'Floreios e Borrões'… Acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer agora, ler…. Há que aproveitar as férias… Depois arrumo as novas roupas…»_

Guardou o caderno de couro na gaveta da secretária e caminhou até à sua cama, alcançando uma sacola cheia de livros.

Pegou uma bonita encadernação vermelho escuro e deitou-se sobre a cama, abrindo-a em seguida.

Lia concentrada quando algo aconteceu. Foi tudo muito depressa e ela mal se deu conta. Ouviu u barulho vindo da janela que pensou ser uma coruja.

_"Já vejo o que foi… é só terminar de ler o parágrafo"_

Mas quando terminou de ler o dito paragrafo e olhou para a janela não poderia ter ficado mais surpreendida. À sua frente, a tentar cobrir a grande janela com as cortinas estava, nada mais nada menos que, Draco Malfoy.

"-Malfoy?" – Chamou surpreendida.

Ele saltou do lugar, voltando-se para a encontrar, com um olhar um tanto surpreso, como se não esperasse a presença dela ali.

"-Weasley."

"-O…O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"-O que é que te parece Weasley?"

Ele tinha acabado de fechar as cortinas e o quarto encontrava-se na penumbra.

"-Sei lá! Este é o meu quarto! Não tens nada que aqui estar! O que fazes aqui afinal?"

"-Não vou dizer."

"-Como não vais dizer?"

"-Simplesmente não dizendo. É difícil de perceber?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

"-Ou me dizes o que fazes aqui ou sais imediatamente por onde entraste!"

"-Eu não vou dizer e muito menos sair daqui."

"-Ou saís ou eu grito!"

"-Tu não és capaz" – Respondeu num tom baixo avançando até ela.

"-Malfoy….Vou contar até 3 … 1…"

"-Não vou dizer."

"-…2…"

"-E também não vou sair."

"-…3…"

O loiro olhou para a ruiva com um sorriso vitorioso, que desfez assim que ouviu o grito agudo dela.

"-Pára com isso!" – Ordenou enquanto lhe cobria a boca com as mãos.

Ela agitou-se nos braços dele e tentou gritar outra vez mas o som saiu abafado.

Draco ouviu passos apressados no corredor e apressou-se a largar a ruiva e a esconder-se dentro do grande guarda-roupa ao seu lado.

No mesmo instante em que o loiro fechava a porta do armário abriu-se a porta do quarto.

"-Gininha? O que foi?" – Perguntou Molly preocupada caminhando até à ruiva.

Ergueu-lhe os braços e obrigou-a a rodar sobre si mesma verificando o estado da filha.

"-O que foi afinal? Dói-te algo? Magoaste-te?"

"-Está tudo bem mãe!"

"-Então para quê o grito?"

"-Eu julguei ver um bicho! Uma aranha!" – Disse com repulsa – "Uma aranha enorme!"

"-Onde?"

"-Na varanda. Mas está tudo bem agora."

"-Não voltes a gritar dessa maneira! Quase me mataste do coração! Para a próxima pega na varinha e afasta a aranha" – E com isto saiu do quarto deixando Ginny para trás.

Poucos segundos depois Draco saia do armário com uma pose tão altiva como se tivesse acabado de sair duma limusina.

"-Vais contar-me agora?"

Ele olhou-a com atenção, era melhor contar-lhe antes que ela gritasse de novo.

"-Preciso ficar aqui."

"-Como assim?"

"-Preciso ficar aqui, não posso voltar a casa."

"-E porque não?"

"-Porque iria ter problemas se o fizesse."

"-Que tipo de problemas?"

"-És sempre tão chata?"

"-Não. Só sou assim quanto os meus inimigos me entram pela janela, me agarram e depois se escondem no meu armário sem dar motivos para isso" – Respondeu sarcástica sentando-se na beira da cama.

"-O sarcasmo não te fica bem… Não que o resto fique mas enfim…."

"-Vais explicar-me porque estás aqui ou não? Aposto que o meu irmão teria todo o prazer em mandar-te de volta a casa."

"-Ok, ok Weasley. Ganhaste! Eu não posso voltar a casa porque o meu pai ia matar-me se eu o fizesse."

"-Tu preferes estar no meu quarto a enfrentar o teu pai? És estranho."

"-Não é que eu _prefira_. Simplesmente não tenho outra hipótese."

"-E o que é que fizeste para o deixar tão chateado?"

"-Nada" – Respondeu – "Ok" – Continuou ao ver a cara de descrente da ruiva – "Ele passou-se comigo, está completamente furioso. E eu não gastei tanto assim…."

"-Ele está chateado contigo porque gastaste dinheiro de mais?"

"-Parece que sim. Satisfeita com a explicação?"

"-Bastante. Até quando tencionas ficar aqui?"

"-Até ao anoitecer, nessa altura posso voltar para o meu quarto sem problemas. Ele já deve ter deixado de tentar abrir a porta com magia, só eu a posso abrir, quer por dentro quer por fora."

"-Então para quê fugires para aqui?"

"-Se ele por acaso tiver a ideia de usar magia negra eu não vou estar lá para assistir."

A ruiva calou-se por uns instantes reflectindo as palavras do loiro.

"-Ok… Ficas aqui mas com uma condição" – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – "Nada de insultos, a tua companhia já é má sem eles."

O loiro ia responder mas foi interrompido.

"-Gininha?"

"-Esconde-te!" – Sussurrou ao loiro que correu até ao guarda-roupa pela segunda vez.

"-Gininha?"

"-Sim mãe" – Respondeu abrindo a porta.

"-Vamos jantar. Chama o teu irmão."

"-Ok mãe."

Fechou a porta e caminhou até ao armário.

"-Vou descer para jantar" – Disse ao abrir a porta –" Vê se não fazes estragos."

"-Não te preocupes, eu não vou tocar em nada."

"-Mãe eu vou subir."

"-Mas Gininha não comeste nada."

"-Eu passo pela cozinha e levo algo para cima, ok?"

"-Estás a sentir-te bem? Dói-te alguma coisa?"

"-Não mãe, está tudo bem."

Depois de passar na cozinha subiu as escadas duas a duas em direcção ao seu quarto.

"-Vol….tei" – Anunciou um tanto atrapalhada ao entrar no quarto.

Estava tudo como tinha deixado, excepto uma coisa. Draco já não estava no armário, como seria de esperar, mas sim deitado na cama dela, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e sem camisa.

"-Qual é o teu problema com as camisas? Fazem-te cócegas? Ou és só exibicionista?"

"-Estava com calor… "- Respondeu notando o olhar dela sobre o seu corpo – "Mas parece que tu não te importas, não é mesmo?"

"-Deixa de ser… irritante. Trouxe-te algo para comeres" – Declarou pousando em cima da secretária um prato com sandwiches.

"-Eu não vou comer isso…"

"-Problema teu."

Observou-o com atenção esperando qualquer tipo de reacção da parte dele.

"-Estás à espera do quê para saíres da minha cama?"

"-Eu não vou sair."

"-Como não? È a minha cama!"

"-Mas eu não vou sair, não enquanto aqui estiver. Mas não te preocupes, vou voltar ao meu quarto daqui a pouco."

"-Acho bem… "- Murmurou sentando-se à secretária.

Retirou o caderno de couro da gaveta e abriu-o na última página escrita.

_«E pensar que o dia até sem estava a correr bem! Agora tenho de aturar o convencido do Malfoy! Já não bastava a varanda do quarto dele estar quase ligada à varanda do meu quarto… não… ele tinha de entrar no meu quarto e impor a sua presença… Oh como ele é insuportável…»_

"-O que é que tanto escreves Weasley?"

"-Nada da tua conta."

_«Podia ao menos estar calado… mas não…. Tem de estar sempre a provocar ou a arranjar problemas…. Eu podia simplesmente manda-lo embora…. Sim! Podia fazer isso!»_

"-Malfoy!"– Chamou decidida.

"-Sim Weasley?"

"-Hum… Achas que ainda falta muito para o anoitecer?"

_"Claro! Bela forma de o mandar embora… Mais indirecta era impossível"_

"-Isso é uma forma de me mandar embora?"

"-Hum… entende como quiseres."

Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou através das cortinas.

"-Parece que não vou ter de ficar aqui nem mais um segundo" – Levantou-se da cama e pegou a camisa, lançando-a sobre o ombro.

Andou até à janela, e afastando as cortinas, abriu-a. A ruiva viu-o a saltar agilmente duma varanda para a outra e a tentar abrir a janela do seu quarto.

_«Finalmente aquele chato foi-se embora… Não acredito que ele teve o descaramento sequer de vir para aqui! O que lhe deu afinal? Tem assim tanto medo do pai? Só pode… Prefere estar no quarto duma Weasley do que o enfrentar….»_

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o viu a saltar para a sua varanda e a caminhar de novo em direcção à sua cama.

"-O que é que foi desta vez? Esqueceste-te do insulto de boa noite?"

"-Não, não esqueci Weasley. Mas parece que esta noite não vai ser necessário."

"-Não estou a seguir…."

"-Esqueci-me completamente que as janelas são trancadas pelos elfos e só eles as podem abrir, magia antiga, os feitiços recentes não servem de nada. As janelas só podem ser abertas por dentro."

"-E agora?"

"-E agora vou passar a noite aqui. Não que isso me agrade" – Acrescentou ao ver a cara escandalizada da ruiva.

"-Tu… tu não podes dormir aqui!"

"-Porque não?"

"-Este é o meu quarto! Eu não te quero aqui durante a noite! Sabe-se lá o que me podes fazer!"

"-Só te vou poder insultar mesmo. Não conheço outras actividades divertidas que se pratiquem à distância que eu quero estar de ti."

"-Digo o mesmo" – Rebateu irritada.

O loiro levantou-se, passou por ela e dirigiu-se para o sofá, do outro lado do quarto.

"-Nem penses em deitar-te no meu sofá! Está limpo!"

"-Isso é uma tentativa de insulto?" – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto deixava cair a camisa que segurava no sofá.

"-Não, não é! Não te quero a dormir aí! O chão está bom de mais para ti!"

"-Uh… Nunca tinha imaginado uma Weasley tão mesquinha. No mundo perfeito os Weasleys são bonzinhos…."

"-Eu não sou boazinha! Queres, dormes no chão!"

"-Ninguém manda um Malfoy dormir no chão!"

"-Pois eu mando! Ou no chão ou na varanda!" – Caminhou até ao armário donde retirou um par de lençóis e um cobertor – "Arranja-te!" – E com isso dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Quando voltou ao quarto, minutos depois, encontrou Draco deitado na sua cama.

"-Grande estilo Weasley "– Comentou divertido ao reparar na roupa da ruiva que não era mais que uma camisola, comprida, azul clarinha.

"-Qual foi a parte do chão que não entendeste?" – Perguntou irritada, ignorando completamente o comentário do loiro.

"-Foi a parte em que ninguém obriga um Malfoy a dormir no chão."

"-Não vais sair daí, pois não?"

"-A hipótese não está em discussão. Além do mais a cama é enorme, não vou ter de te tocar."

"-Nem experimentes. No segundo em que o fizeres toda a casa vai saber."

"-Não te preocupes, não vai ser difícil resistir. Tu não fazes o meu género."

"-Claro que não faço! Eu tenho cérebro!...Não vais vestir a camisa?" – Perguntou olhando o peito do loiro, sentindo as sua face a aquecer.

"-E eu lá te ia fazer uma desfeita dessas?"

A ruiva bufou irritada trancou a porta do quarto e deitou-se no lado esquerdo da cama, tão na ponta que o seu corpo mal se apoiava na cama.

"-Não era preciso teres trancado a porta, eu não te vou tocar mesmo."

"-Cala a boca idiota! Eu não quero que ninguém presencie o desastre da natureza que é um Malfoy enfiado na cama duma Weasley."

"-Dito dessa forma até parece que eu estou aqui por querer estar contigo."

A ruiva limitou-se a ficar em silêncio.

"-Podes chegar-te mais para o meio. Não te vou morder… Por enquanto" – Acrescentou.

"-Ah ah. Não me consigo controlar. Não tentes sequer respirar na minha direcção."– Respondeu azeda aproximando-se um pouco do loiro. Voltou-se para ele e encarou-o de forma ameaçadora – "Não me toque e mantêm esse peito…suado longe de mim! "– Voltou costas ao rapaz recebendo como resposta um riso sarcástico.

Ficaram em silêncio, o quarto quase mergulhado na escuridão, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro. A dada altura, farta de estar deitada na mesma posição, voltou-se para o centro da cama ficando frente a frente com Draco.

Ele dormia, ou assim dava a entender. Observou-o com atenção. Estava voltado para ela, os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe ao acaso sobre os olhos cerrados, a respiração calma e a face não apresentava qualquer expressão.

Teve vontade de toca-lo, passar a mão sobre a face serena dele, mas conteve-se a tempo, na altura em que a sua mão pairava a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto dele. Ia retirar a mão quando o loiro se mexeu, assustando-a, e envolveu a sua cintura com os dois braços. Estava agora nos braços de Draco Malfoy, os seus corpos colados, sentindo respiração suave e pausada dele no seu pescoço.

Podia soltar-se mas isso iria acorda-lo. Decidiu não o fazer, ficaria naquela posição, não seria tão difícil assim.

_"Nada difícil mesmo"_

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 4º - - - - -**

**N/A: **Voltamos com mais um capitulo…. Exacto… Mais um capitulo….

**Hannah: **Nada de Espécimes raros por enquanto… Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior… O que achaste deste?... Jinhuxs

**Kirina-Li** Há que dizer que foi praga… Primeiro a nós que estamos sempre a dizer mal do ff e depois a ti que acusaste o pobre do coitado do botão das reviews de te tentar morder… Mas eu já pedi desculpas (Kika) e até substitui o capitulo… Enfim… Mil perdões…. Prometo verificar os capítulos antes dos colocar na net…. E o que achaste deste capitulo…. Ficou bom?... Diz qualquer coisa… Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic….Esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também… Bjinhuxs

**KatieRadcliffe:** Tentamos escrever os capítulos o maior possível mas Às vezes não dá mesmo… Mas esperamos que tenhas gostado de qualquer maneira…. Bjinhuxs

**Miaka:** Gostaste do capitulo? Também foi engraçado? Diz qualquer coisa… Queremos saber o que achaste… Bjxs

**Gina Malfoy:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic… Quanto ao H/H é nos indiferente… Calhou estar assim, talvez numa próxima o casal secundário seja R/H…. Esperarmos que tenhas gostado do capitulo… Jinhuxs

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Quanto aos capítulos passados não tem mal… Acontece mas ainda bem que estas a gostar…. Esperamos que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Diz qualquer coisa… Bjinhuxs

**Nathoca Malfoy** As tuas ideias são completamente coisas mas muito engraçadas mesmo… Fartamo-nos de rir com os teus reviews…. O que achaste deste capitulo afinal? Será que desta vez também temos direito a brinde? …. Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter** Um beijo em forma de provocação… Quem sabe no ultimo capitulo… Brincadeira….Mas já esteve mais longe de acontecer… O que achaste do capitulo?... Bjxs

**Cris Malfoy:** Descrições no capítulos seguintes… está prometido… O que achaste deste capitulo? Também está bom? Esperamos que sim… Bjinhuxs

Pois bem… Mais uma capitulo… Não se sintam inibidos em comentar… Nós não nos importamos mesmo….. Digam qualquer coisa…. Nem que seja a dizer mal…. Precisamos de comentários….Nós fizemos uma conferencia e chegamos a um veredicto… Vamos fazer greve de capítulos…. Sem reviews não há capítulos…. Isto parece chantagem mas não é….É isso… Comentem…. Façam-nos felizes…** FOMOS!**


	6. Mentiras pela manhã

**Capitulo 5º**

_Mentiras pela Manhã_

_"Nada difícil o tanas!"_

Depois de vários minutos nos braços dele o seu corpo começou a ficar dorido por estar naquela posição forçada. Sem se poder mexer sem o acordar, a ruiva começava cada vez mais a ficar desesperada.

Tentou voltar costas ao loiro mas assim que o fez ele puxou-a mais para si. Bufou irritada e voltou-se de novo para ele.

Encarou-o, os cabelos já não lhe caiam para os olhos, em vez disso estavam totalmente desviados para o lado direito, apoiados na almofada.

_"Controla-te Ginny"_

Mas estava a ser cada vez mais difícil. A respiração quente dele no seu pescoço, os lábios entreabertos a tentarem-na, não se sabia capaz de resistir por muito tempo.

_"Vamos Ginny! É um Malfoy! Acorda para a vida! Um Malfoy do melhor que há… mas um Malfoy!"_

Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer a imagem da face perfeita dele, que se encontrava ligeiramente mais serena por estar a dormir.

Mas mal tinha fechado os olhos ela sentiu os braços dele apertarem-na mais na zona da cintura, e Ginny sentiu seu estômago revirar, e suas mãos suarem.

Voltou a abrir os olhos de modo a poder vê-lo de novo.

Aquilo era algo totalmente surreal. Primeiro Draco Malfoy entrava no seu quarto, depois passava lá o dia, em seguida a noite, e o pior de tudo é que ele dormia na mesma cama que ela, SEM camisa.

"_Sem camisa. Oh santo Merlin! Eu tenho este deus grego colado a mim, sem camisa, e quase em cima de mim, e não faço nada. Mas também o que poderia fazer com um ser tão intragável como ele? Ele é um Malfoy? Ok lindo, perfeito e tudo o mais, mas não deixa de ser o preponente, o irritante, o anormal, o idiota, o babaca de Draco Malfoy. Eu não acredito que isto me está a acontecer, não acredito!"_

Draco moveu-se um pouco, de modo a ficar deitado de barriga para cima, mas não deixou a ruiva, e ela acabou parcialmente deitada em cima do corpo dele.

Pousou uma das mãos nos músculos e engoliu em seco.

"_Eu estou a tocar nos músculos deles. Mas que músculos! Ginevra Molly Weasley controla-te AGORA!"_ – Pensava ela desesperada sentindo peito dele subir e descer por causa respiração -_"Certo o melhor a fazer é dormir. Talvez quando acordar eu chegue à conclusão que isto não passa de um pesadelo….um bom pesadelo na verdade!"_ – Pensou fechando os olhos e tentando por tudo adormecer.

Acordou a meio da noite sentindo-se numa cama estranha, e só segundos depois é que se lembrou que estava na cama da Weasley.

"_Mas algo não está certo!"_

Sentia um peso em cima do seu corpo e assim que olhou para baixo viu um monte cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo seu peito.

"_E eu é que me tinha que afastar dela! Mas ela é que se atirou descaradamente para cima de mim!"_

Sorriu vendo como a mão dela se encontrava pousada no seu peito, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu seus braços enrolados na cintura dela, apertando-a duma maneira quase possessiva, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse.

"_Será possível ter sido eu a agarra-la primeiro! Ah Merlin. Mas paciência eu tinha a desculpa de que dormia. Quer dizer não é desculpa, é verdade! Eu dormia, se não dormisse não a teria agarrado. Pois não!"_ – Perguntou-se ele quando a sentiu mover-se um pouco.

Por momentos pensou em acordá-la e dizer-lhe para ela se deitar longe dele, mas assim que olhou para a face serena dela perdeu a vontade. As bochechas dela encontravam-se rosadas, o cabelo vermelho caia-lhe para a face e os lábios encontravam-se ligeiramente abertos, estando extremamente convidativos.

"_Certo! Controla-te Draco Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley pode ser uma Weasley bonita e tentadora, mas não deixa de ser uma Weasley. Eu vou mas é voltar a adormecer. É o melhor!"_ – Pensou ele fechando os olhos, mas apertando a ruiva mais contra si.

Acordou graças à claridade que entrava através das cortinas. Sentia-se extremamente confortável naquela manhã, e a razão era a última que ela queria.

Estava confortável por estar a dormir abraçada a Draco Malfoy. Podia ser uma razão agradável, e extremamente prazerosa, mas não era a razão que ela desejava.

"_E o pior é que o idiota ainda dorme!"_ – Pensou irritada, sentindo os braços dele enrolados a sua cintura.

Mexeu-se um pouco na tentativa de se afastar dele, ou de o acordar ao menos, mas não resultou. Voltou a mexer-se, dessa vez com um pouco mais de agressividade e em seguida pensou que ninguém poderia ter um sono tão pesado como o loiro.

Na terceira tentativa ela mexeu-se o mais possível e assustou-se quando ouviu:

"-Será que não podes parar quieta? Estou a tentar dormir mais um pouco."

"-Abraçado a mim?"

"-Não te ouvi queixar a noite toda" – Respondeu ele abrindo os olhos de modo a encarar o olhar irritado da ruiva.

"-Eu tentei que me soltasses."

"-Não me lembro de ter sentido nenhum abanão."

"-Não te queria acordar."

"-Porquê, estavas a sentir-te bem como estavas? Ou melhor, como estás..." – Disse ele sorrindo sarcasticamente, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse irritada.

"-Seu idiota. Eu apenas não queria ser desagradável. Mas vi que estava errada, tu não mereces a consideração de ninguém."

"-Uau. Estou impressionado Weasley, não sabia que tinhas consideração por mim."

"-Deixa-me." – Disse ela sentindo os braços dele ainda na sua cintura.

"-Com todo o prazer."

Assim que deixou de sentir os braços dele a prenderam-na ela levantou-se da cama, e olhou ameaçadoramente para ele, que apenas deu uma gargalhada sarcástica antes de se levantar.

"-Não me assustas Weasley. Eu não tenho medo de ti" – Disse ele perante o olhar dela. – "Muito pelo contrario" – Murmurou aproximando-se dela ainda mais.

"-Sai do meu quarto!"

Ele riu mais uma vez e Ginevra sentiu seu coração bater apressado no peito.

"-Gostava de te ver a obrigares-me a sair daqui" – Disse ele provocando-a.

"-Eu vou chamar meu irmão."

"-E dizes o quê? Que eu passei a noite toda aqui? Que dormi ao teu lado? É essa a razão que lhe dás para eu estar no teu quarto de manhã cedo?"

"-Seria a verdade."

"-Tu não queres contar a verdade Weasley. Tu não queres que eu saia daqui ruiva."

"-Eu quero que saias."

"-Então porque é que ainda nem te afastas-te de mim sequer?"

"-Porque…porque…"

Ele olhou-a de uma maneira estranha, quase divertida, e a ruiva reparou que ele olhava para os seus olhos fixamente. Não teve tempo para pensar sequer, sentiu os braços dele enrolarem-se na sua cintura e ela passou com os seus em volta do peito dele.

No momento depois os lábios estavam colados para um beijo inesperado, impensado, mas de uma certa maneira desejado.

Sentir os lábios suaves dela era algo que ele não imaginava ser tão agradável. Sentiu a ruiva tremer nos seus braços enquanto ele explorava a boca dela com a língua.

Ambos queriam terminar com aquilo, mas nenhum deles tinha a força de vontade necessária para se afastar.

Ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto e afastaram-se no mesmo instante.

"-Gin? O que se passa? Porque é que a porta está trancada?"

"-O meu irmão" – Sussurrou ao loiro – "Rápido! A janela!"

Draco não esperou duas vezes para sair pela janela do quarto da ruiva e entrar na do seu próprio quarto.

"-Já vou Ron!" -Gritou em direcção à porta.

Ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos o melhor que pode e caminhou até à porta, destrancando-a.

"-Está tudo bem?" – Perguntou olhando o quarto duma ponta a outra.

"-Hum…hum…"

"-O que faz a janela aberta?" – Perguntou caminhando através do quarto.

Fechou a janela e dirigiu-se até à porta do quarto quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

"-De quem é esta camisa Gin?" – Perguntou intrigado.

A ruiva voltou-se para o irmão e olhou-o espantada. Na mão ele segurava a camisa negra que Draco tinha deixado sobre o sofá a noite passada.

"-Eu…eu…"

"-De quem é afinal?" – Perguntou cada vez mais intrigado – "O que é que me estás a esconder?"

"-Eu… nada… é que… eu só…"

"-A verdade!" – Comandou.

"-A verdade? É que… Ok, a verdade é que essa era a tua prenda de aniversário. Satisfeito?"

"-Mas eu só faço anos daqui a um mês!"

"-Mas eu vi-a ontem na Diagon-Al e pensei que gostasses dela! Lá se foi a surpresa."

"-Não tem mal! Eu fico com ela na mesma."

"-Não! "– Correu até ao irmão e tirou-lhe a camisa das mãos.

"-Hei! É só uma camisa!"

"-Eu logo te arranjo outro presente! E trago-o embrulhado!" – Disse empurrando literalmente o irmão fora do quarto.

"-A mãe disse para desceres! O pequeno-almoço está na mesa."

"-Ok!" – Respondeu fechando a porta na cara do irmão.

"-Esta foi por pouco" – Murmurou encostada à porta do quarto.

"-O que é que foi por pouco ruiva?"

"-Mas tu ainda aí estás?"

"-Vim buscar a minha camisa!"

"-Leva-a antes que me cause mais problemas" – Respondeu atirando-a de encontro ao peito do loiro.

"-Não precisas de ficar chateada… Eu prometo que volto" – Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder ele tinha fechado a janela do seu quarto.

"-Mas como é irritante!"

"-Quem é que é irritante Gininha?"

A ruiva voltou-se encarou a sua mãe.

"-Nada…estava a falar sozinha…"

"-Com a aranha enorme da varanda?" – Perguntou divertida ao ver a cara embaraçada da filha.

"-É… a aranha enorme e peçonhenta da varanda!" – Respondeu fazendo a mãe rir.

"-Vamos descer?"

"-Claro! Só me vou vestir. Desço já!"

"-Não demores."

"-As coisas não podem piorar… "– Murmurou.

- -

"-O QUÊ!"

"-Tem calma Gininha!"

"-Nem pensar! Não faço isso nem morta!"

"-Ginevra estás a ser exagerada!"

"-Não, não estou!" – Respondeu exaltada levantando-se da mesa.

"-Volta aqui minha menina! Isto não vai ficar assim!"

"-Mas mãe…"

"-Nem mas nem meio mas. Quero-te na sala daqui a dois minutos!" – A ruiva abriu a boca para contestar – "Sem mais um pio!"

Saiu da sala de jantar emburrada e caminhou até à sala do outro lado do corredor. Sentou-se no sofá, com os braços cruzados à altura do peito numa atitude tipicamente irritada.

"-Mãe, por favor…"– Pediu assim que Molly entrou na sala.

"-Não vale a pena Ginevra! Vais fazer como te digo."

"-Mas mãe eu não quero…"

"-Deixa de fazer birra! Já não tens idade para isso!"

"-Eu faço qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa menos isso."

"-Dá-me um motivo para não ires jantar com os Malfoys!"

"-Dou-te vários. Primeiro, são Malfoys. Segundo, a única pessoa suportável naquela família é a Narcisa Malfoy. Terceiros, eles sempre nos odiaram. Quarto, o Lucius Malfoy tentou matar-me no meu primeiro ano. Continuo?"

"-Tu vais! Primeiro, a Narcisa convidou-te e seria uma desfeita recusar um pedido dela. Segundo, da única vez que estiveste na mansão Malfoy nunca te trataram mal. Terceiro, não te ouvi reclamar uma única vez de teres dançado com o Draco. Quarto, o que aconteceu são águas passadas. Como eu disse, tu vais!"

"-Mas mãe… Sozinha?"

"-A Narcisa convidou-te a ti. Tu vais. Quero-te pronta antes das oito."

"-Mas…"

"-Antes das oito."

A ruiva levantou-se irritada e subiu as escadas trancando-se no próprio quarto.

_«E eu a pensar que este dia não podia piorar_» - Escreveu no caderno de couro _«Acordo agarrada a um Malfoy que pouco depois beija de surpresa…Teria passado bem se as coisas ficassem por aí… Mas não…. O meu irmão descobriu a camisa do desgraçado do Malfoy e eu tive de inventar a maior das desculpas… Como isso não bastasse sou obrigada a ir 'jantar' com os Malfoys…. Será que a minha mãe não percebeu que eles me odeiam e que o sentimento é recíproco?»_

"-Ainda na escrita?" – Soou uma voz perto do seu ouvido.

Assustou-se e voltou-se de repente atingindo com o cotovelo a pessoa que falara.

"-Mas tu não tens vida própria?" – Perguntou ao ver o loiro ligeiramente curvado sobre si mesmo.

"-Não podias ser menos violenta?" – Perguntou, um tanto ofegante, segundos depois

"-Estás magoado?" – Perguntou aproximando-se dele.

"-Não me toques!"– Ordenou afastando-se ma mão estendida da ruiva.

"-Só queria ajudar! Mas a culpa é tua! Quem mandou entrar de novo pela minha janela?"

"-Imagino que já ouviste falar do jantar desta noite."

"-Já, já."

"-E provavelmente estás tão contente com a ideia como eu."

"-Põe contente nisso."

"-Pois então eu tenho algo a propor-te."

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 5º - - - - -**

**N/A: **Esclarecendo alguns factos do capitulo anterior…. Não aconteceu nada durante a noite…. E não, o Draco não estava acordado quando a abraçou…. Acho que deu para entender neste capitulo mas fica já esclarecido…..

**Gina Malfoy:** Foi rápido o suficiente? Ainda bem que gostas das descrições do Draco pois nós adoramos escreve-las…. O que achaste deste capitulo?... Bjinhuxs

**Cris Malfoy**: Sim ele estava a dormir…. Mas isso não o impediu da abraçar…. Esperamos que tenhas gostado do capitulo… Jokas

**Hannah:** Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia pois nós adoramos escrever este capitulo… O que achaste dele?... Bjinhuxs

**Paulinha Malfoy** Cá está o capitulo do 'acordar'… Com direito a beijo e tudo! O que achaste do capitulo? Ficou bom?... Jinhuxs

**Miaka:** Na realidade ele estava a dormir e sim os elfos trancaram mesmo a janela…. Mas houve beijo, e ninguém estava a dormir nessa altura! O que achaste do capitulo?... Esperamos que tenhas gostado…. Bjxs

**Pandora Riddle** Se ela fizesse muito doce não tinha piada…. E acena deles a dormirem juntos fazia falta….. Não demorámos muito, demorámos?... Gostaste do capitulo?... Bjxs

**KatieRadcliffe** Ainda bem que estás a gostar….Gostaste deste capitulo? Esperamos que sim… Bjinhuxs

**Kirina-Li** Não o Draco é nosso! E nós somos duas! Temos mais direitos sobre ele! Quanto à greve de capítulos… está suspensa…. Ainda bem que adoras os capítulos…Aqui ficou o quinto, o que achaste?... Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Más? Nós somos tão boazinhas! Olha só, nem demoramos nada a postar este capitulo!... claro que esperamos que tenhas gostado…. Bjinhuxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** O acordar foi como esperavas? Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Esperamos que também tenhas gostado deste… Jinhuxs

**Thai:** Ninguém ia reclamar de dormir ao lado de alguém assim! Não demorámos, pois não? O que achaste do capitulo? Foi bom?... Bjxs

Bem… Aqui ficou o 5º capitulo… O próximo vem para a semana…. E comentem… façam-nos muito felizes! Estarmos a precisar! **FOMOS!**


	7. Planos Furados

**Capitulo 6º**

_Planos Furados_

"-Pois então eu tenho algo a propor-te."

"-Algo a propor-me?"

"-É. Já que ambos queremos _tanto _este jantar eu tive uma ideia."

"-Começo a não gostar da conversa."

"-Engraçadinha. Queres ver-te livre do jantar ou não?"

"-Claro que quero."

"-Então só tens de fazer como eu te digo."

- -

"-Gininha? Já te arranjaste?" – Perguntou ao entrar no quarto – "Gininha, o que se passa?"

"-Eu… eu não estou a sentir-me bem…"- Sussurrou por de baixo das cobertas.

"-Sentes-te mal? Dói-te alguma coisa?"

"-O meu estômago….

"-Tens andado a alimentar-te tão mal… Vou ver se preparo algo para comeres…"

"-Não tenho vontade…."

"-Não faças fitas… Aproveito também para dizer à Narcisa que não vais poder ir esta noite…"

"-Eu vou…"

"-Nem pensar minha menina… Vais ficar deitada e vais comer nem que tenha de te obrigar! Já volto."

"_Boa! Nem acredito que foi tão fácil! Por momentos pensei que ia desconfiar….Ela desconfia sempre… Até que a ideia do Malfoy não foi tão má assim"_

"-Aqui está!" – Disse minutos depois pousando um tabuleiro nas pernas da ruiva.

"-Sopa?" – Perguntou a torcer o nariz.

"-Tens de te alimentar! Não te ia dar daquelas porcarias que gostas de comer!"

"-Mas mãe…"

"-É preciso ser eu a dar-te?"

"-Não."

"-Então come tudo. Volto daqui a pouco para ver como estás."

"_Não me posso esquecer de agradecer ao Malfoy…"_

Olhou para a sopa com um olhar enjoado mas fez um esforço, era sem dúvida melhor do que estar com os Malfoys.

"_Qualquer coisa é melhor do que estar com os Malfoys"_

"-Dorme bem e se precisares de alguma coisa chama."

"-Sim mãe."

Assim que a mãe saiu pela porta do quarto a ruiva ergueu a varinha e trancou a porta.

"_Finalmente a sós… Ou não"_ – Completou mentalmente ao ver o loiro a entrar pela janela.

"-Estava a ser difícil. Pensava que a tua mãe nunca mais ia sair daqui."

"-Ela está preocupada! E ainda por cima é tudo mentira."

"-Oh, a Weasley está com remorsos por ter enganado a mãezinha" – Troçou – "Ao menos livraste-te do jantar."

"-Mas não me livrei de ti. Nem das tuas camisas abertas pelos vistos."

"_Será que ele não pode fechar a porra das camisas? É para me deixar doida? Só pode…"_

"-Tens problemas com os botões? Fazem cócegas?"

"-Normalmente elas.."

"-Espera! Não digas! Eu sei essa! _"Normalmente elas costumam saltar para cima de mim, não para longe de mim."_ – Disse imitando o tom convencido – Ou melhor _"Normalmente são espertas o suficiente para saber o que é bom, eu."_

"-Eu ia dizer que normalmente elas ficam melhor abertas, as camisas."

"-Claro….O que vieste aqui fazer afinal?"

"-Provocar-te… É divertido…"

"-Claro! Super divertido! Afinal a porcaria da tua ideia não serviu para nada!"

"-Como não?"

"-Estou a aturar-te, não estou?"

"-Essas tuas tentativas são tão fracas…. Não sabes insultar uma pessoa com jeito?"

"-Esse nunca foi um dos meus passatempos favoritos… Mas obrigada na mesma! Pelo menos não tive de te aturar durante o jantar, o meu estômago manteve-se saudável… Embora aquela sopa tenha tido o mesmo efeito."

"-Percebes que tens estado a falar para o boneco, não percebes?" – Perguntou deitando-se ao fundo da cama dela.

"-Tu és um ouvinte incrível…"

"-Gin?" – Ouviu a chamar do outro lado da porta no mesmo instante em que o puxador da porta rodava.

"-Ron?"

"-Gin abre a porta!"

"-Rápido! Esconde-te!" – Deu um encontrão ao loiro e alcançou a varinha.

"-Podes entrar Ron!" – Gritou depois de ter destrancado a porta.

Draco, sem tempo para andar até ao guarda-roupa acabou por se deitar debaixo da cama da ruiva.

"-Gin, está tudo bem?"

"-Tudo…"

"-Mas a porta estava trancada."

"-Não gosto dormir com a porta destrancada nesta casa tão grande."

"-Ok. Tens a certeza que está tudo bem? A mãe disse que te estavas a sentir mal…"

"-Já passou…"

"-Óptimo."

Caminhou até à ruiva e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Obviamente não se deu conta que, quando parou ao lado da cama da ruiva, pisou a mão do loiro.

"-Boa noite… Dorme bem" – Desejou já à porta.

"-Brigada… "

Assim que o irmão saiu do quarto a ruiva trancou de novo a porta. Debruçou-se na cama de forma a ver debaixo dela. Levantou os cobertores e deu de caras com um loiro irritado.

"-Podes sair" – Disse divertida.

"-Ri-te! Não foi até que aquele troll pisou a mão!" – Reclamou ao sair debaixo da cama.

"-Ele não é nenhum troll! Deixa ver a tua mão" – Pediu ao ver, de longe, a vermelhidão que a mão dele apresentava.

Draco olhou feio para a ruiva que tinha a mão esticada. Sem pensar muito ele pousou sua mão na dela, e sentiu os dedos dela a enrolarem-se na sua mão, e em seguida os dedos dela fizeram alguns movimentos circulares, que fez o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha, mas mesmo assim soltou um sorriso discreto.

"-Está melhor?" – Perguntou ela fazendo com o que o rapaz despertasse.

"-Hum…ainda não."– Mentiu ele, mas a ruiva não se apercebeu e apenas continuou com os movimentos dos seus dedos na mão dele.

Sentia-se nervosa, e não conseguia perceber porquê. Sentir a mão dele na sua fazia sentir arrepios nas costas, o que poderia ser agradável, mas mesmo assim era estranho o que ela sentia. Ou não seria!

"- Então já está melhor?"

"- Sim…um pouco."

Ela sorriu ouvindo a resposta dele. Levou os lábios á mão dele e beijou-a.

Draco piscou perante o que ela fez, mas não se atreveu a mexer um músculo sequer. Estava a ser agradável tudo aquilo.

"-Pronto. Acho que já está boa" – Comentou Ginny sorrindo para ele.

Ele tirou a mão de cima da dela e em seguida sentou-se na cama em frente a ela.

"-Então, não vais embora?" – Perguntou ela momentos depois, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se tinha instalado sobre eles.

"-Vou….claro."

"-Certo."

Ele concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se. Virou costas à ruiva como se fosse caminhar para janela.

Ginny olhava para ele e ficou espantada quando ele se virou para ela, e apoiou as mãos na cama, cada uma de um lado do corpo da ruiva.

Encostou a testa á dela e juntou os narizes.

"-O qu…"

"-Shi! Não digas nada" – Murmurou ele antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus.

Era um beijo delicado, e extremamente suave. Sentia Draco a morder levemente o seu lábio inferior, antes de ele aprofundar o beijo e torná-lo possessivo e necessitado.

Quando se afastou dela a ruiva encontrava-se vermelha e respirava profundamente.

"-Até amanha" – Despediu-se ele levantando-se e caminhando até á janela.

Viu o loiro sair pela janela e entrar no seu quarto. O rapaz fechou sua janela e Ginny levou os dedos aos lábios.

"-Até amanhã" – Disse ela.

"_Ele voltou a beijar-me….quer dizer nós voltamos a beijar-nos. Eu não acredito! Porque é que ele me beija! Porque é que eu não me importo que ele me beije! Porque é que eu quero que ele me beije? Estou a endoidecer. Acho que necessito mesmo de um bom sono…. Talvez fique bem….de vez!"_

Deixou-se cair para trás, enterrando-se nas almofadas, com os dedos ainda sobre os lábios.

Nem deu por sorrir bobamente antes de adormecer por fim.

Acordou extremamente feliz, e não sabia dizer qual era a razão. Quer dizer, talvez soubesse mas na verdade não queria admitir.

Abriu a porta do quarto e reparou que as luzes da casa estavam desligadas e que o silêncio reinava. Voltou a fechar a porta e caminhou até á escrivaninha.

Daquela vez não pegou no seu caderno de couro mas sim no outro.

"_Há muito tempo que não escrevo aqui, e agora já sei porquê ainda não tinha arranjado um nome extremamente bom para uma das personagens principais. Mas acho que já tenho o nome perfeito!"_ – Pensou ela antes de começar a escrever.

Vários minutos tinham passado e Ginny sentiu-se farta de escrever naquele livro, e por isso decidiu pegar no seu de couro. Tinha algumas coisas a escrever.

_«Bem o plano de Draco por causa do jantar até teve os seus frutos, minha mãe deixou-me em casa. É claro que_ _me obrigou a comer uma sopa, e só Merlin sabe como eu odeio sopas. Mas passando á frente…….tudo corria bem até ele aparecer. Será que ele gosta assim tanto de saltar de janela em janela? Devia de cair um dia, e partir o seu lindo pescoço….ok não exageremos, mas poderia ficar arranhado. _

_Mas no final de contas foi muito cómico meu irmão pisou-lhe a mão, e não sei bem como é que ele não sentiu a mão de Draco por baixo do seu pé, mas ainda bem, não saberia que razão dar para ter um Malfoy debaixo da minha cama, e encontrarmo-nos no meu quarto, de porta fechada. _

_Mas o pior não foi isso tudo, o pior (ou será melhor?) foi quando ele se ia embora, e me beijou. Fui um beijo tão diferente de todos os outros que já dei. Foi calmo, mas também possessivo. Ainda bem que ele sabe a canela e não tem um hálito intragável como o Conner. Isso sim era muito mau….é claro que beijar Draco Malfoy também é muito mau….afinal ele é um Malfoy. Então porque é que eu não me importo que ele me beije! Eu não consigo perceber o que se passa connosco, eu odeio-o, ele odeia-me, e depois beijamo-nos. Nós não podemos ser normais. Não podemos. _

_Certo já há barulho em casa, vou mas é descer, antes que apareça alguém indesejado aqui no quarto._

"-Bom dia Gininha. Já estás melhor?" – Perguntou Molly assim que a filha entrou na cozinha.

"-Sim mãe, estou óptima."

Sentou-se ao lado do irmão que comia o seu pequeno-almoço de uma forma a que Draco chamaria de selvagem.

Riu ao imaginar a cara de desaprovação que ele faria, e imaginando o comentário maldoso dele também.

"_Mas porque estou a pensar no que ele faria! Que estupidez!"_

"-Ouviste o que eu disse filha?"

"-Não mãe, desculpa. Importas-te de repetir?"

"-Claro que não. Eu estava a dizer que como ontem tu não pudeste ir jantar a casa dos Malfoys eu achei por bem convidar o Draco a vir cá almoçar hoje."

A ruiva piscou várias vezes tentando processar o que a mãe lhe tinha dito.

"_Ele vem cá almoçar….HOJE!"_ – Gritou a consciência dela em pânico.

"-Certo" – Disse apenas antes de se levantar da mesa e praticamente correr para o seu quarto.

Fechou a porta com magia e em seguida correu até á janela abrindo-a de par em par.

"-Nem digas nada sobre eu estar sem camisa, porque ainda me estou a vestir. Mas parece que estavas com pressa de me ver, hã ruiva?"

"-Cala a boca Malfoy. Vim-te falar sobre o almoço de hoje."

"-Almoço? Que almoço?" – Perguntou ele caminhando até á janela.

A ruiva não respondeu de imediato pois admirava mais uma vez os abdominais dele.

"-Tens tempo de olhar para o meu corpo ruiva, agora diz-me que almoço é esse!"

"-A minha mãe, ela convidou-te…a ti, apenas a ti.….A vires cá almoçar hoje."

"-Oh mas que agradável."

"-Porque não te finges de doente?"

O loiro riu, era uma gargalhada feliz, como se ela tivesse dito algo realmente engraçado.

"-Qual foi a piada?"

"-Eu? Doente? Nunca iriam acreditar."

"-Porque não?"

"-Primeiro Weasley porque foi a tua desculpa, iriam desconfiar não achas? E depois porque eu sou um Malfoy, e os Malfoys não adoecem e muito menos do estômago."

Ginevra bufou baixinho e em seguida perguntou:

"-O que vamos fazer?"

"-Parece que desta vez não temos escapatória possível."

O silêncio reinou durante minutos até que Draco disse:

"-Vou acabar de me arranjar."

"-Espera. O que querias dizer com: _"Tens tempo de olhar para o meu corpo ruiva…"_?"

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico antes de murmurar o ouvido dela:

"-Tu percebeste o significado da que sim…….afinal estou a mesmo a imaginar-te a correr todas as manhãs para a janela para me veres despido."

"-Muito se me importasse com o teu corpo"

"-Não te importas?" – Perguntou ele encarando-a. –"Então porque não tiras os olhos dos meus músculos. Eu sei que sou perfeito e fortão, mas não é necessário estares sempre a olhar."

"-Tu é que gostas de te pavonear sem camisa."

"-Faço isso porque sei da adoração que tens pelo meu corpinho perfeito."

A ruiva afastou-se da janela e voltou a entrar no quarto.

"-Vai mas é vestir-te…antes que tires um olho a alguém" – Disse ela fechando a janela e em seguida as cortinas.

**- - - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Dado ao maravilhoso ff as respostas aos comentários vão passar as estar no Profile….


	8. O almoço

**Capitulo 7º **

_O almoço_

Fechou as cortinas e caminhou até à secretária.

_«Isto, não pode, de maneira nenhuma estar a acontecer! Mas porquê? O que é que eu fiz de mal para merecer isto? Deve ter sido a barra astronómica que dei ao Conner! Só pode! E agora tenho de pagar sendo educada com um Malfoy… Um Malfoy que me beija de forma extraordinária mas ainda assim um Malfoy. Porquê meu Merlin?... Mas a culpa é da minha mãe! Ela é que tinha de ser amiga da Narcisa! Mas o que é que lhe deu afinal? Não podia ser amiga doutra qualquer? Tinha de ser da Narcisa Malfoy»_

Levantou-se e vestiu-se preparando-se para sair do quarto. Desceu as escadas e procurou a mãe por todo o andar térreo acabando por encontra-la na cozinha, mas não desacompanhada.

"-Bom dia Ginevra."

"-Sra. Malfoy, bom dia."

"-Querida, trata-me por Narcisa. Sentes-te melhor?"

"-Sim obrigada."

"-Gininha querias alguma coisa?"

"-Vim só saber se precisavas de ajuda."

"-Não preciso de ajuda aqui mas acho que o teu irmão precisa."

"-Onde é que ele está?

Na sala das visitas. Apressa-te antes que ele o Draco vão para além duma troca de palavras desagradável."

Ouviu as duas mulheres a rir quando já caminhava no corredor. Abriu a porta com cuidado esperando encontrar a sala destruída e sangue a pingar das paredes.

_"Azar o meu"_ – Pensou ao ver a sala tal como costumava estar, tudo no lugar.

Num dos sofás estava Ron, o seu olhar furioso pousado em Draco, com a cara mais vermelha que a ruiva já tinha visto. Noutro sofá Draco, que apesar da sua expressão pálida não era capaz de evitar um olhar de puro ódio em direcção ao ruivo.

"-Então crianças, para quê tanta animação?"

"-Não te aproximes Gin, ele pode atacar-te."

"-Não te preocupes Weasley!" – Disse num tom de puro sarcasmo – "Não tocava na tua irmã nem que me pagassem… Muito…"

"-Olha aqui Malfoy!" – Ron levantou-se e caminhou até ao loiro que permanecia tão calmo quanto antes.

"-Não!" – Gritou correndo até ficar entre o loiro e o irmão.

"-Gin, sai da frente! Eu vou acabar com este nojento do Malfoy."

"-Não Ron. Não digas parvoíces."

"-Sim, Weasley, não digas parvoíces. Seriam precisos 5 de ti para me conseguir magoar."

"-Cala a boca Malfoy!"

"-Além do mais a tua irmã não ia ficar nada contente se acabasses comigo."

"-Gin, o que é que ele quer dizer com isto?"

"-Eu… quer dizer… Eu lá sei Ron! Não sejas parvo! É só para te provocar, não vês?"

"-Mas…"

"-Sem mas… Vai ter com a Mãe… Ela estava a chamar-te!"

Viu o irmão a sair da sala e voltou-se para o loiro.

"-És completamente idiota!"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha mas nada disse.

"-_" Além do mais a tua irmã não ia ficar nada contente se acabasses comigo"_ – Imitou o tom do loiro – Qual é o problema contigo? Não gostas de ter a cabeça em cima do pescoço? O meu irmão matar-te-ia se soubesse que tu estiveste no meu quarto."

"-Mas não disse nenhuma mentira, disse?"

"-Não me provoques! As coisas já estão suficientemente más para começares com isso. Não te podias ter atirado da janela? Partido o pescoço? Qualquer coisa que te impedisse de vir aqui?"

"-E depois quem é que pousava sem camisa para ti?"

A ruiva olhou furiosa para o loiro à sua frente, que tinha um sorriso sarcástico e a encarava ligeiramente divertido.

"-Eu não preciso de ninguém que pouse para mim…e muito menos sem camisa….e muito menos tu."

"-Sério? Então porque olhas sempre? E porque perguntas sempre se eu tenho alergia ás camisas?"

"-Porque é irritante ver-te quase sempre sem camisa."

"Ah, preferias ver sempre…e não só quase sempre. É esse motivo, não é _Ginevra_? "

"-O que me chamaste?"

"-Ginevra. É esse o teu nome, não o sabes?"

"-Minha mãe fez o favor de me informar….É claro que eu vivia perfeitamente bem sem saber o teu nome. Ainda por cima é estranho….Ginevra. que raio de nome é esse?"

"-E que raio de nome é Draco?"

"-Um nome de uma constelação."

"-Oh que romântico. O todo poderoso Malfoy tem um nome de um conjunto de estrelinhas. Acho que vou passar a chamar-te de Estrelinha."

"-Nem penses Weasley. Se me chamares disso morres."

"-Estrelinha."

A ruiva gargalhou e começou a correr pela sala, sendo seguida por um loiro que estava quase em combustão.

"-Estrelinha."

"-Sua anormal" – Praguejou ele, aproximando-se dela.

Ginny não reparou que o tapete estava enrolado e por isso caiu de costas no chão. Draco encontrava-se imensamente perto dela, e acabou por tropeçar na ruiva e cima para cima desta.

"-Apanhei-te. O que me estavas a chamar?"

"-Estrelinha."

"-Ah Weasley fizeste borrada."

"-O que me vais fazer…Estrelinha?"

O loiro não respondeu, a ruiva apenas sentiu as mãos dele na sua barriga, e no instante seguinte ele fazia-lhe cócegas, o que fez com que Ginny se torcesse no chão de tanto rir.

"-Pára Draco…por….favor…pára."

"-Eu paro se não me chamares mais disso."

"-Do…quê? De … Estrelinha?"

"-Weasley!"

"-Tu…tudo bem…..eu paro de te chamar."

Draco saiu de cima da ruiva e encarou-a. Sorriu vendo o estado em que ela estava. O cabelo que antes se encontrava numa trança perfeita estava agora despenteado, as faces dela encontravam-se extremamente vermelhas, e os olhos estavam rasos de água.

Viu-a levantar-se, e seguiu todo o percurso que ela fez com os olhos. Aproximou-se dela sem dar por isso, e pousou suas mãos no cabelo dela, desfazendo a trança.

Ginevra sentia o coração pular no peito, e encontrava-se com a respiração acelerada.

"_O que se passa?"_ – Perguntaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que o cabelo dela ficou solto e caiu sobre os ombros da ruiva Draco sentiu um cheiro delicado inebriá-lo. Era um cheiro a lírios, o cheiro dela.

Olhou dentro do olhos dela, fazendo-a corar. Era a primeira vez que ele agia assim com alguém e estupidamente aquilo agradava-lhe.

Ouviram uns passos no corredor e Draco afastou-se dela, a tempo de ver a porta abrir-se.

Viu os pais dela entrar, seguidos de Ron e da sua mãe, Narcisa.

"-Afinal também vou almoçar aqui" – Disse a loura aproximando-se do filho.

"-Ficas-te aqui o tempo todo maninha?"

"-Sim Ron, porquê?"

"-Como consegues suportar o Malfoy?"

"-A pergunta Weasley é como ela consegue suportar um irmão como tu?"

"-Já chega" – Disse Molly puxando o filho pela manga.

"-Draco, porque não te sentas?" – Sugeriu Narcisa.

O loiro encolheu os ombros e em seguida passou pela ruiva e sentou-se na cadeira que Arthur lhe indicou.

"-Filha senta-te ao lado de Draco" – Disse Molly em seguida.

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque sim. Porque é o lugar que sobra."

Ruiva bufou e em seguida caminhou até á cadeira. Sentou-se ao lado dele e virou-se para o pai que estava no seu outro lado.

"-Então como está tudo no ministério?"

"-Tudo bem filha."

"-Certo."

"-Tens apenas conversas monossilábicas?" – Perguntou Draco baixo, certificando-se que só a ruiva ouviria.

"-Tens o hábito doentio de te meter nos assuntos dos outros?"

Ele sorriu e Ginny voltou a encarar os restantes presentes na mesa.

"-Não sabes que é má educação virar as costas aos convidados?" – Perguntou ele, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele irritada.

"-Não fui eu que te convidei. Por mim estavas a comer no outro lado do mundo….mas não pudemos ter tudo o que queremos."

"-Bem, tu ás vezes vês-me sem camisa….ao menos consegues concretizar esse desejo…."

"-Ah ah, que piada. Come e cala-te."

"-Sabia que me adoravas."

A ruiva fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de levar um pedaço de carne á boca.

O resto do almoço foi calmo para Ginny, e pela primeira vez ela agradeceu a Lucius, afinal ele ensinara ao filho que era indelicado falar enquanto se comia.

"-Visto todos ter-mos terminado e comer, eu posso ir para o meu quarto?"

"-Primeiro eu queria que levasses o Draco a conhecer a nossa casa."

"-Claro mãe" – Concordou ela sorrindo. – "Anda logo Malfoy."

"-Podes andar mais depressa? Quanto mais depressa te mostrar tudo, mais depressa me vejo livre da tua pessoa."

"-Até perece que não queres que eu esteja aqui pertinho de ti….hã Ginevra?"

"-Cala-te….antes que eu volte a chamar-te de Estrelinha" – Disse ela abrindo a porta da biblioteca.

"-Tu disseste que não me chamavas disso novamente."

"-Experimenta irritar-me."

"-Pensava que minha presença te irritava" – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo estremecer levemente. – "Ou não…."

"-Deixa de ser convencido."

"-Tu é que tremeste ruiva" – Murmurou ele voltando-a para si.

Ginny olhou em volta e viu que estava no meio de varias estantes da biblioteca.

"_Mas como vim aqui parar!"_

Sentiu os braços de Draco pousarem cada um de um lado da cabeça dela. O corpo dele ficou encostado ao dela, fazendo a ruiva encostar as costas á estante.

"-O que fazes?"

"-Irrito-te. Ou isto não te irrita mais?"

"-Estrelinha."

Ele sorriu o que sem duvida deixou a ruiva sem perceber o que ele iria fazer. Sentiu um dos braços dele enrolar-se na sua cintura, e puxá-la de encontro a ele.

Os lábios dele encaminharam-se para o pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela se segurasse á estante para se apoiar.

"-Se fosse a ti não me chamava disso novamente."

"_Se me fizeres sempre isto eu chamo-te Estrelinha a toda a hora! Mas que pensamento estúpido foi este!"_

"-Porque não devo de te chamar Estrelinha?"

"-Não queiras saber ruiva."

"-Mas eu quero."

Ouviu-o sorrir de encontro ao seu ouvido e em seguida sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem seu pescoço. Ele chupava-o delicadamente e Ginny sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado.

Assim que ele se afastou ela levou a mão ao pescoço.

"-Oh não. Deixaste marca."

"-Nada que um bom feitiço não tape" – Disse ele antes de beijar os lábios dela de uma maneira necessitada.

"-É melhor irmos, antes que teu irmão venha atrás de nós" – Disse ele por entre beijos.

"-Sim."

Sentiu o aperto do loiro diminuir e por momentos quis puxá-lo de modo a puder senti-lo novamente. Mas em vez disso ela caminhou por entre as estantes de modo a sair da biblioteca.

"-Já vimos tudo?"

"-Excepto meu quarto."

"-Acho que já o conheço suficientemente bem."

"-Concordo plenamente" – Disse ela abrindo a porta da sala.

Viu Draco entrar na sala e em seguida saiu, caminhando até ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e caminhou até à escrivaninha.

_«Certo, eu preciso de ser internada. Eu ando a desejar sentir o Malfoy ao pé de mim. Irrito-o apenas para ele me irritar, e o pior é que me irrito por qualquer coisa….e quando acabamos aos beijos! Eu quero tanto que ele não se afaste de mim nessas alturas. Quero sentir os lábios dele nos meus, o corpo dele junto ao meu, o cheiro dele no meu nariz. E que cheiro maravilhoso, ele sabe a canela e cheira a frutos citrinos e ervas. É maravilhoso. _

_Ainda não percebi o que se passa comigo. Nem com ele. E muito menos connosco. Eu vou dar em doida._

_E o chupão que ele me fez. Tenho que o tapar comum feitiço antes que alguém veja. Tenho mesmo.»_

Levantou-se e caminhou até ao banheiro, deixando a porta para o quarto aberta.

"-Que coisa….um chupão."

"-Não te ouvi resmungar á bocado quando o fiz."

Saltou de susto e em seguida olhou para a porta da casa de banho que se encontrava fechada, e Draco estava encostada a ela.

"-Idiota, queres matar-me de susto! Afinal o que fazes aqui? Teu quarto não é suficiente para ti?"

"-Meu quarto não tem lá ma ruivinha, como este tem."

"-Isso leva-me a querer que estás aqui por mim."

"-Não. Estou aqui por aquelas calcinhas pretas" – Disse ele sorrindo e olhando para trás da ruiva.

Ginny pegou na peça de roupa interior e atirou-a para dentro da banheira. Assim que encarou o loiro ele gargalhou, afinal ela estava escarlate.

"-Não precisas de corar Ginevra."

"-Tu és um idiota" – Disse ela caminhando até ele e batendo-lhe no peito.

"-Agressão física não Weasley. Não sou muito dado a esses modos, prefiro quando elas são meiguinhas."

A ruiva abriu a boca e em seguida afastou-se dele dizendo:

"-És um doente."

"-Sou…afinal estou trancado com uma Weasley na casa de banho" – Disse ele aproximando-se dela. – "Mas mais doente és tu…..por ainda não teres saído daqui…..o que me leva a querer que queres que eu aqui esteja."

"-Cala-te, e faz algo de jeito."

"-Como beijar-te?"

"-Pode ser."

Ele sorriu antes de a enlaçar pela cintura e a beijar durante minutos seguidos.

Sentiu-se ser apertada com segurança por ele, e agradeceu isso, afinal sentia a andar á roda, e as pernas estavam bambas.

Draco pegou nela ao colo e em seguida saiu da casa de banho. Sentou-a no sofá que estava no quarto e em seguida começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

"-Eu devia de ir embora, não é?" – Perguntou ele murmurando ao ouvido, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"-Sim…."

"-É…"- Concordou ele antes de beijar por uma ultima vez os lábios dela – "Vemo-nos depois ruiva."

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça vendo-o sair pela janela.

Deitou-se no sofá e mais uma vez pousou os dedos nos lábios.

Riu com o que se estava a passar na vida dela. Era tudo tão estranho, mas tão incrivelmente bom ao mesmo tempo.

**- - - - - Fim do 7º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A: **Pois é…. Nós avisámos… O almoço prometia… Desta feita com apelido para o Draco e tudo… As respostas aos comentários estão no perfil…


	9. Lendo o que não devia

**8º Capitulo **

_Lendo o que não devia_

Levantou-se cedo e caminhou até á porta saindo do quarto. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda martelavam na sua cabeça. Levou a mão ao pescoço, na zona do chupão dele e sorriu, quase instantaneamente.

Sentou-se na mesa comendo uma torrada.

"_Draco Malfoy! Certo…ele é um Malfoy, então porque é que isto se passa connosco! Beijos, chupões, pernas bambas, coração acelerado….ele é um Malfoy por amor de Merlin!"_

Ouviu alguém entrar na cozinha e olhou para a porta a tempo de ver sua mãe.

"-Bom dia filha. Hoje levantaste-te cedo."

"-Bom dia. Não tinha mais sono. Ontem deitei-me cedo."

"-Sê sincera, o Draco não é tão mau como pensavas, pois não?"

"-O quê? Que pergunta é essa mãe?"

"-Reparei que vocês têm poderei dizer….algo como intimidade…no bom sentido claro."

"-Mas que estupidez. Eu, íntima de um Malfoy! Nunca."

"-Sabes que Narcisa diz o mesmo. Ela até disse que o filho estava ligeiramente entusiasmado por vir almoçar cá a casa. Segundo Narcisa ela nunca viu o filho como ele anda nestes últimos dias."

"-Como assim?"

"-Ela não soube explicar bem….ela disse que ele anda meio feliz pela casa."

A ruiva sorriu involuntariamente e levou o copo aos lábios.

"_Então ele anda diferente! Será por minha causa! Não….não deve de ser….pois não!"_

"-E tu também andas diferente" – Comentou Molly fazendo a ruiva olhar abismada para ela.

"-Diferente?"

"-Sim…andas mais pensativa, mais aérea, e muito tempo fechada no quarto, definitivamente diferente."

"-Não ando nada!"

"-Tens a certeza? Eu sou tua mãe Gininha, eu consigo ver que estás diferente. Será que isso se deve ao Draco. Afinal mudaram os dois."

"-Mãe! Que ideias as tuas….onde já se viu, um Malfoy e uma Weasley" – Disse ela levantando-se da mesa e saindo da cozinha.

"_Que ideia a dela, mudada por causa dele. Que ideia ridícula."_

Fechou a porta do quarto e em seguida caminhou até ao banheiro, para tomar banho.

Assim que saiu da casa de banho seu olhar pousou na cama dela, e por momentos imaginou-o ali. Mas ele não se encontrava no seu quarto.

Ficou parada no meio do quarto antes de se decidir a caminhar até á janela. Assim que olhou para o quarto dele suspirou.

Ele não estava lá.

"_E então qual é o problema dele não estar? Eu não queria mesmo que ele estivesse. Pois não! Ah que confusão!"_ – Pensou ela irritada.

"-Ginny" – Chamou a voz de Ron do outro lado da porta.

"-Entra a porta está aberta."

"-Bom dia maninha."

"-Bom dia."

"-A mãe chamou-te."

"-Ok" – Disse ela caminhando até á porta.

Desceu até ao andar de baixo e encontrou sua mãe na sala.

"-Chamaste-me?"

"-Sim filha. A Narcisa ontem esqueceu-se aqui da bolsa. Importas-te de a ir levar a casa dela?"

"_Claro! Era só o que me faltava. Agora tenho que ir á mansão. Que sina a minha!"_

"-Não me importo….mas também não fico alegre e saltitante" – Resmungou ela pegando na mala da loira. – "Volto depressa, não te preocupes."

Saiu de casa resmungando mentalmente.

Uma vida tinha dado uma volta de 180 graus, e tudo porque tinha mudado de casa.

Suspirou antes de tocar a campainha da mansão. Um elfo apareceu na porta e curvou-se exageradamente fazendo sinal para a ruiva entrar.

"-Eu venho falar com a Sra. Malfoy. Venho entregar-lhe a bolsa."

"-Oh, Sra. Malfoy não estar. Ela ter ido às compras, mas a menina puder levar a mala de minha senhora para o quarto de minha senhora."

"- Onde é o quarto?"

"- No terceiro andar, a ultima porta, a menina ver uma porta grande no fim do corredor, ser essa."

"-Tudo bem, eu procuro" – Disse ela caminhando pelo enorme hall.

Subiu as imensas escadas e caminhou pelo corredor que o elfo lhe tinha dito. Assim como a criatura disse ela descobriu a porta imediatamente.

"_Boa. Deixo lá a bolsa e vou embora em seguida!"_ – Pensou feliz, quase correndo em direcção á porta.

Momentos depois abria a porta do quarto dos Malfoys, e voltava para o corredor.

"-Uma Weasley no meu quarto" – Disse uma voz extremamente fria e arrastada.

Virou-se sentindo o coração pulsar no peito, mas de raiva.

Aquele rosto pálido, mas belo. O olhar cinza gelado. O cabelo quase branco comprido e apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo.

"-Lucius Malfoy" – Murmurou ela.

"-Eu conheço-te, és a menina que ficou com o diário."

"-Obrigada por me recordar do presente que me deu. Deseja que eu retribua?" – Perguntou ela sarcasticamente.

"-Não sabia que os Weasleys também eram sarcásticos."

"-Sabem ser quando necessário."

"-E será que uma Weasley bonita como tu sabe ser outras coisas?" – Perguntou ele com um sorriso demente e aproximando-se dela.

Ginny recuou o mais possível, mas sentiu as costas baterem na porta do quarto. Estava encurralada, e ele estava cada vez mais perto.

"_O que faço! Grito!"_

Lucius pousou as mãos na anca dela e a ruiva disse:

"-Solta-me. Deixa-me em paz. Eu vou gritar."

"-Força. Não está ninguém aqui para te ouvir."

"-Não….não me toques" – Disse ela entrando em pânico

Tentou empurrar o homem, mas era escusado ele era muito mais forte que ela.

"-Deixa-me seu nojento" – Gritou ela.

"-Ninguém te ouvirá, por mais que grites."

"-SOLTA-ME!"

"-Deixa-a em paz Lucius."

O homem virou-se para o lado e a ruiva fez o mesmo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que viu os olhos dele tão furiosos.

"-Eu disse para a deixares….pai_! "_

"-O que foi Draco, queres brincar também?"

"-Deixa de ser nojento" – Disse ele como resposta, aproximando-se do pai.

Pegou no pulso da ruiva e puxou-a para si, fazendo Lucius afastar-se.

"-Não voltes a tocar nela." – Sibilou ele acidamente para o homem. – "Anda ruiva."

Caminhou até ao seu quarto, puxando Ginevra pela mão. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha sentido quando ouviu o grito dela. Mas soube que sentira ódio, raiva e nojo de seu pai quando o viu quase encostado nela.

Olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado e viu que ela tremia.

Abriu a porta do quarto e deixou-a entrar.

"-Está tudo bem" – Murmurou ele abraçando a ruiva.

"-E se não tivesses aparecido?"

"-Não penses isso. Eu apareci, não foi? Eu prometo que estarei sempre aqui."

"-Sempre?"

"-Sim" – Respondeu ele sentindo a cabeça dela encostada no seu peito.

"-Obrigada" – Murmurou ela minutos depois, enquanto sentia as mãos dele fazerem carinho no seu cabelo e no seu pescoço.

"-Afinal o que vieste aqui fazer? Não sabes que se me querias ver bastava teres entrado pela anela do quarto, não era necessário entrares pela porta principal."

"-Convencido Malfoy. – Disse ela afastando-se do loiro, que ria – "Eu não te vim ver, na verdade era o que menos desejava era ver-te."

"-Sério? Para a próxima podes gritar à vontade que eu não te vou ajudar" – Resmungou ele.

A ruiva percebeu que de uma maneira estupidamente inacreditável o tinha magoado. Ele tinha enfrentado seu pai por ela, e ela agradecia daquela maneira, quase o desprezando.

"-Desculpa. Não era isso que eu queria dizer. "

"-Não? Então o que era?"

"-Eu vim aqui devolver a mala de tua mãe, e não queria encontrar ninguém. Mas assim que vi teu pai, a única pessoa em quem eu conseguia pensar era em ti. Desejei que aparecesses. Não é que não te quisesse ver antes….ah Draco eu não sei."

Draco não disse nada apenas encarou a ruiva á sua frente. Viu ela aproximar-se de si, e sentiu os braços dela enrolarem-se no seu pescoço.

Fixou os olhos castanhos dela e viu-os rasos de água.

"-Não estou zangado. Não que não merecesses, mas não consigo ficar chateado contigo."

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e Draco arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração quente dela no seu pescoço.

Passou os braços pela cintura de Ginny e puxou-a mais de encontro ao seu corpo.

Durante minutos eles ficaram naquela posição, apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro e sentindo ambos os corações baterem forte.

Não saberiam explicar o que aconteceu depois se lhes pedissem, o que ambos sabiam é que se começaram a beijar sem aviso e de uma maneira necessitada, sôfrega.

"-Já viste que acabamos sempre aos beijos?" – Comentou ela minutos depois.

"-É….mas não é algo desagradável, pois não?"

"-Não" – Respondeu vagamente, puxando o loiro pelo pescoço de modo a sentir os lábios dele novamente colados aos seus.

Mal podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Da janela do quarto onde estava via algo que a deixou espantada. Draco e Ginny beijava-se de forma apaixonada, como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

"_Nada íntimos, mal posso imaginar se o fossem… A Narcisa precisa de saber disto imediatamente!"_ – Pensou sorridente antes de correr as cortinas e sair do quarto da filha.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou quando o loiro se afastou repentinamente de si.

"-Não sei…" – Respondeu olhando para além da janela –" Só uma estranha sensação. Nada que não possamos contornar" – Concluiu voltando a beija-la.

"-Tenho de ir."

"-Não, não tens."

"-A minha mãe vai desconfiar .Eu vim cá entregar a bolsa da tua mãe, não vim propriamente morar cá."

"-Não que fosse necessário, moras no quarto em frente."

"-Cheguei!" – Anunciou sorridente ao entrar na cozinha.

"-Demoraste Gininha… Estiveste a falar com a Narcisa?"

"-Não… Ela não estava em casa… Acho que saiu para fazer compras."

"-Então porquê a demora?"

"-A casa era enorme e o elfo em vez de me levar ao quarto da Narcisa para eu deixar a bolsa deu-me apenas as indicações."

"-Entraste no quarto errado?" – Perguntou com um sorriso que passou despercebido a Ginny.

"-Entrei! No quarto do irritante do Malfoy. Ao menos ele teve a educação de mostrar o quarto certo."

"-Estou certa que sim…."

"-Vou subir… Qualquer coisa chama por mim…"

"-Claro."

Subiu as escadas a correr e trancou a porta assim que entrou no quarto. Olhou em volta, voltou a desejar que Draco estivesse ali, mas ele não estava. Suspirou, envolver-se com ele era algo que nunca devia ter acontecido.

Sentou-se à secretária e abriu a gaveta tirando de lá um caderno de couro.

_«Como é que as coisas chegaram a este ponto? Como é que eu me sinto assim por uma pessoa que ainda ontem eu considerava das mais desprezíveis? Como é que eu posso sentir as pernas bambas e arrepios pelo corpo sabendo que ele é um Malfoy? Como é que posso desejar os beijos dele, o toque dele, sabendo que sempre o odeie? Como é que posso não mais odiá-lo?»_

"-Deixa ler."

Sentiu todo o seu corpo a tremer e o seu instinto foi cobrir o caderno com os braços.

"-Não!"

"-Vá lá ruiva, deixa ler!"

"-Nem pensar!"

Ele puxou o caderno debaixo dos braços dela e abriu-o ao acaso.

_"-«Perfeito! Absolutamente e totalmente perfeito! Já não bastava eu ter de morar na mansão ao lado da dos Malfoy! Não! Isso não era castigo suficiente! E por não ser suficiente toca de dar à Ginny o quarto mais próximo da mansão Malfoy! O quarto cuja varanda está a menos de 10 centímetros da varanda do quarto do ser mais desprezível do mundo! A cobrinha loira aguada! A cria dos Malfoy! A semente do Diabo! O totalmente desprezável e inconveniente Draco Malfoy! Oh! Mas não isso também não é o suficiente…. Já que as coisas estão más porque é que não damos um baile? Sim um maldito baile na mansão Malfoy!»" -_ Leu em voz alta fazendo a ruiva corar até à raiz dos cabelos.

"-Pára com isso! Não tens direito do ler!"

"-Não tenho? Mas fala de mim certo? Assim sendo tenho todo o direito de lê-lo."

"-Devolve-mo" – Pediu levantando-se.

Tentou alcançar o caderno mas foi impossível. Ele era mais alto do que ela e erguia o caderno acima da sua cabeça.

"-«_Principalmente aquele, irritante, prepotente, arrogante, emproado, altivo, insolente, pretensioso, presunçoso, petulante, desaforado, snobe, descarado, safado, sem-vergonha, convencido, armado em grande, filhinho da mamã Draco Malfoy»_ Adoras-me assim tanto?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

"-Por favor Draco, devolve-mo."

"-Não até acabar de ler o que tem escrito sobre mim."

"-_ «Acordo agarrada a um Malfoy que pouco depois beija de surpresa…Teria passado bem se as coisas ficassem por aí… Mas não…. O meu irmão descobriu a camisa do desgraçado do Malfoy e eu tive de inventar a maior das desculpas…»"_

"-Podes devolver agora? "

Estava em pânico, não queria que ele lesse a ultima página que tinha escrito. Não podia lê-la de maneira alguma.

"-Estou quase a acabar."

"_- «Como é que as coisas chegaram a este ponto? Como é que eu me sinto assim por uma pessoa que ainda ontem eu considerava das mais desprezíveis? Como é que eu posso sentir as pernas bambas e arrepios pelo corpo sabendo que ele é um Malfoy? Como é que posso desejar os beijos dele, o toque dele, sabendo que sempre o odiei? Como é que posso não mais odiá-lo?»" _-O volume da sua voz foi diminuindo à medida que lia sendo que as ultimas palavras não passava dum murmúrio - "O que é isto Ginevra?" – Perguntou por fim.

**- - - - - Fim do 8º Capitulo - - - -**

**N/A:** Finalmente, muitas lutas depois com um computador rebelde conseguimos actualizar! E há que ressaltar que este sim é um final de capitulo digno de fazer arder… Bem como nós gostamos… E o que vai acontecer a seguir? Cabe a vocês decidir quando querem ler o próximo capitulo…. No Sábado ou na próxima semana…. É que nós estamos a precisar de reviews que nos façam bem ao ego…. E dizemos desde já que vai ser daqueles capítulos que só agrada a Gregos ou a Troianos… Porque muita gente não vai gostar do que se vai passar… Enfim… Já estamos a dizer de mais…. **FOMOS!**


	10. Não há nada a explicar

**Capitulo 9º**

"-O que é isto Ginevra?" – Perguntou por fim.

"-Eu… hã….. é…"

Estava vermelha como nunca e as palavras não saiam de jeito nenhum.

"-Eu… Vai embora!"

"-Isso não é resposta ruiva."

"-Já disse! Vai embora!"

"-Não até ter uma resposta!"

"-Desaparece daqui!" – Quase gritou.

Arrancou-lhe, literalmente o caderno das mãos e empurrou-o em direcção à varanda.

"-Eu volto ruiva. Eu ainda vou ter essa resposta."

Deixou que o loiro saísse pela varanda e depois trancou a janela, fechando as cortinas logo em seguida.

Sentou-se na cama, com os joelhos encostados ao peito, balançando-se ligeiramente.

Não era para ter sido assim, ele não devia ter descoberto daquela maneira.

_"Mas descobrir o quê?"_ – Perguntou-se –"_Não há nada para descobrir, há?"_

Não era suposto ele ter lido o 'diário' dela, o que lá estava escrito só a ela dizia respeito. Nem ela própria sabia interpretar o que sentia, isto é, se é que sentia alguma coisa.

Estava tão baralhada, tudo tinha acontecido tão depressa. Ela odiava-o, sempre o odiou, mas desde que mudara de casa o sentimento tinha mudado, primeiro a presença dele era suportável e agora desejava que ele estivesse ali.

Deitou-se na cama e abraçou uma das almofadas, dobrando-se o mais possível. Não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer nada naquele momento, apenas fitava a janela na esperança de o ver entrar.

Começou a sentir seus olhos pesados, e sem nem ao menos dar por isso adormeceu profundamente.

- - - -

_"Tinha que ser…fechou a porcaria da janela! Mas porque quero ir lá! Ela não me respondeu, mandou-me embora e trancou a janela, o que significa que não me quer ver. Mas eu ainda vou ter a minha resposta."_

- - - -

Acordou de repente, o quarto totalmente mergulhado na escuridão.

"-Gininha?" – Ouviu chamar.

Levantou-se da cama e destrancou a porta do quarto.

"-Gininha, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Perguntou preocupada ao ver a filha.

Os cabelos da ruiva estavam desgrenhados e a face ligeiramente mais pálida do que o habitual.

"-Não…" – Respondeu voltando para a cama.

"-Que escuridão! Porque é que está tudo fechado? Vou abrir as cortinas!"

"-Não!" – Quase gritou ao ver a mãe a dirigir-se à janela.

"-Porque não?"

"-Estou bem assim…."

"-Tens a certeza que está tudo bem?" – Perguntou ao ver Ginny enrolar-se ainda mais nos lençóis da cama – "Há algo que me queiras contar?"

"-Não… Eu só quero dormir…"

"-E o jantar?"

"-Eu… não tenho fome…."

"-Não podes ficar sem comer."

"-Por favor mãe…. Eu só quero dormir…"

"-Eu volto mais logo então."

Suspirou ao ver a mãe a fechar a porta. Enrolou-se nos lençóis e abraçou a almofada.

Nada daquilo era suposto acontecer, aquela devia ser uma noite normal, como outra qualquer e não o era, só por causa dele.

Tentou adormecer, revirou-se, dum lado para o outro mas nada. Passou toda a noite assim, a voltar-se e a tornar a fazer o mesmo, mas sem resultados. Os beijos dele ainda estavam muitos presentes para sequer deixa-la fechar os olhos.

O sol já tinha nascido, via isso através do ténue raio de sol que entrava por uma pequena fenda nas cortinas. Talvez agora pudesse dormir.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Fitou-a atenta e surpreendeu-se quando ela se abriu de par em par deixando perceber uma silhueta por detrás das cortinas.

Sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos. Não tinha passado dum sonho, percebeu no mesmo instante, a janela continuava tão fechada quanto antes, com as cortinas a cobrirem-na da mesma maneira que antes.

Deixou-se cair para trás na cama, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, nem em sonhos.

A porta abriu-se e ela encolheu-se no mesmo momento. Quem quer que fosse que tivesse entrado pelo quarto ela não queria ter de enfrentar.

"-Gin?"

Fechou os olhos fingindo estar a dormir.

"-Então maninha… Julgas que me enganas? Lembraste quantas vezes costumavas fazer isso quando eras pequena?" – Dobrou-se sobre a cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, despenteando-os ainda mais.

"-Pára Ron" – Pediu voltando-se para ele – "O que foi?" – Perguntou ao ver a expressão do irmão.

"-O que se passa contigo? Os teus olhos, estão inchados… Estiveste a chorar?"

"-Não…"- respondeu voltando-lhe costas – "Só não dormi esta noite."

"-Porque não?" – Sentou-se ao lado dela e fez com que a ruiva o encarasse.

"-Não tinha sono."

"-A mãe ontem ao jantar estava super preocupada! Chegou à sala toda chorosa só porque tu não querias jantar! O que aconteceu afinal?"

"-Nada Ron."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Tenho…"

"-Quero me chames se precisares, ok? Não importa que esteja a trabalhar… Venho para cá num instante."

"-Ok…"

"-Cuida-te!" – Sussurrou beijando-lhe a testa – "E vê se comes qualquer coisa."

- - - -

"-Eu não sei o que faça."

"-Molly acalma-te. O que aconteceu afinal?"

"-Eu estou tão preocupada Narcisa. Ela não come, mal dorme e eu não sei o que fazer. Isto nunca aconteceu, nem com ela nem com nenhum dos outros."

"-Mas a Ginevra não disse nada?"

"-Não! Foi de repente! Ela ontem chegou a casa normal, até mais alegre do que o costume, quando a fui chamar para o jantar negou-se a descer. Estava trancada no quarto, completamente às escuras toda enrolada nos lençóis. Hoje negou-se a sair do quarto e recusou-se a comer o que quer que fosse."

"-Depois do que me contaste ontem e hoje tenho uma pequena ideia do que possa ter sido."

- - - -

"-Como foi o teu dia Draco?"

"-Normal."

"-Soube que a Ginevra esteve cá ontem, falaste com ela?"

"-Brevemente."

_"Se não soubesse a verdade tinha acreditado"_ – Pensou olhando o filho.

"-Ela comentou alguma coisa?"

"-Como por exemplo?" – Inquiriu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"-Como por exemplo o estado de saúde dela. Ela parecia-te bem ontem?"

"-Não estou a perceber… Porque haveria ela ter comentado sobre o estado de saúde dela?"

"-Apenas porque ela está doente… Podia ser que ela tivesse falado contigo sobre isso."

"-Ela está doente?" – Perguntou tentando não demonstrar a preocupação que sentia.

"-Parece que sim."

"-Mas o que é que ela tem afinal?"

"-A Molly não me soube explicar muito bem…. Parece que ela se recusa a sair do quarto. E constou-me também que ela mal come ou dorme."

"-Eu…Vou subir."

- - - -

"-Gininha vai-te vestir."

"-Mãe eu não quero sair da cama."

"-Queres sim" – Disse puxando a filha por um braço – "Vais tomar um bom banho, vestir uma roupa decente e descer."

"-Mas mãe…"

"-Não queres fazer essa desfeita aos teus irmãos, queres?"

"-Eles estão cá?"

"-É o primeiro domingo do mês. Lá por não estarmos na Toca não quer dizer que a tradição não se cumpra."

"-Ok… O almoço de família. Eu já desço."

Tomou um longo anho e vestiu-se sem vontade. Tudo o que menos queria era ter de contactar com pessoas. Queria ficar na escuridão em que estava antes, sem conversas, sem nada.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e caminhou até à sala principal, esperando encontrar a sua família. Enganou-se, em vez de encontrar uma quantidade considerável de pessoas ruivas encontrou apenas um loiro.

"-Onde estão os meus irmãos?" – Perguntou mal encarando o rapaz.

"-No salão principal."

Voltou costas para sair da sala.

"-Ruiva!" – Chamou.

Parou por uns segundos só para avançar logo em seguida.

_"É melhor assim…"_

"-Olá maninha!"

"-Oi" – Respondeu em tom baixo e sem qualquer entusiasmo.

"-Isso é tudo felicidade de nos ver?"

"-Eu estou feliz por vos ver…" - Comentou vagamente fixando os olhos no loiro que acabava de entrar no salão.

"-Bela forma de demonstrar. Afinal o que se passa Gi?"

"-Nada Charlie…"

"-Nada? Parece que não dormes à uma semana."

"-Passei mal a noite… Foi só isso…"

O ruivo seguiu o olhar da irmã e encontrou-o pousado em Draco.

"-O que é que o Malfoy fez desta vez?"

Ela olhou-o espantada, totalmente apanhada de surpresa.

"-O Malfoy…. Hum… Nada…. Porquê?"

"-Talvez por estares a olhar para ele dessa forma. Pareces triste… Tens a certeza que foi apenas uma noite mal passada?"

"-Hum hum…."

Sentia os olhares pousados em si durante o almoço mas nem por isso fez um esforço para comer.

Olhava distraída para o prato brincando com a comida com aponta do garfo quando sentiu umas pernas a entrelaçarem-se às suas.

Olhou em frente, ainda não tinha reparado antes mas quem ocupava o lugar à sua dianteira era Draco.

"-Vou subir" – Disse levantando-se da mesa.

"-Mas Gininha mal tocaste no almoço."

"-Não tenho fome…" - E com isto saiu do salão.

"-Com licença" – Pediu o loiro antes de se levantar e sair do salão atrás da ruiva. Deixando todos os Weasleys abismados, todos excepto Molly que sorriu de forma cúmplice a Narcisa.

Subiu as escadas de duas em duas e só parou ao sentir o seu braço a ser puxado.

"-O que se passa afinal?"

Ela olhou o loiro à sua frente e tentou soltar-se mas a mão dele não se moveu.

"-Larga-me" – Pediu em tom baixo.

"-Só depois de me explicares o que está a acontecer."

"-Larga-me estás a magoar-me!"

Ele soltou-a de imediato e a ruiva aproveitou para entrar no quarto.

Tentou fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si mas Draco foi mais rápido colocando o pé dentro do quarto, impedindo-a.

"-Quando é que vais parar de me evitar?" – Perguntou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"-Não vou."

"-Vais sim, e vai ser agora. Não vou sair daqui até me explicares tudo o que quero saber."

"-Não há nada para saber."

"-Como não?"

"-Não havendo."

"-Então e aquilo que eu li?"

"-Isso não era nada, ok? Esquece! Foi algo sem significado!"

"-Mas não parecia pela tua reacção!"

"-Eu exagerei! Foi só! Não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas! Podes ir embora agora."

"-Essa resposta não me convence."

"-Azar o teu."

Ele caminhou até à ruiva e viu-a a recuar até ficar encostada à parede.

"-Vai embora" – Sussurrou.

"-Eu vou mas antes promete-me algo" – Disse num tom baixo, que não passava dum murmúrio.

"-O quê?"

O corpo dela estava comprimido entre a parede e o corpo dele.

"-Promete que te cuidas." – Pediu passando a mão na face dela – "Não te quero ver doente… Prometes?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"-Óptimo…. "

Inclinou-se para lhe beijar os lábios mas a ruiva desviou-se e ele acabou por lhe beijar a bochecha.

"-Eu volto amanhã, pode ser?"

Ela não respondeu.

"-Tomo isso como um sim" – Completou afastando-se da rapariga e saindo do quarto.

…..

Acordou sentindo-se ligeiramente melhor. A neura tinha passado, e vendo bem ela até achava que tinha exagerado.

Suspirou cansada antes de se levantar.

Caminhou até á sua escrivaninha e abriu o caderno onde escrevia sua pequena história.

Bufou irritada. Não conseguia escrever naquele.

Folheou as páginas que se encontravam em branco, deixando o pequeno caderno na última página.

Pegou numa caneta e começou a desenhar sem ao menos dar por isso.

Quando acabou ia tendo um choque por causa do que acabara de escrever.

Teve ímpetos de arrancar a folha, mas não o fez, apenas ficou a olhar para as duas letras que tinha escrito.

Suspirou passado momentos e fechou o caderno.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, com vontade de ir tomar um bom e reforçado pequeno-almoço.

Saiu no exacto momento em que a janela do seu quarto era aberta.

**- - - - - Fim do 9º capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:**! Bem o capítulo não foi tão mau assim, foi? Claro que o final não podia ser melhor…. E queremos desde já dizer que adorámos receber tantas reviews! 21! …. Claro que agora vamos ter de responder a todas (O que não é tão divertido como receber mas faz parte) … Respostas no Profile….


	11. Um Romance?

**10º Capitulo**

_Um Romance?_

Entrou no quarto através da janela, como sempre fazia, mas não a encontrou em nenhuma parte do quarto._ "Deve voltar a qualquer momento"_- Pensou sentando-se no cadeirão e pousando os pés sobre a secretária.

Olhou em volta mas os seus olhos acabaram pousados na superfície onde apoiava os pés e numa encadernação que lá estava. Já tinha visto a ruiva a escrever nele e a sua curiosidade cresceu.

_"E se for o diário?"_ Não hesitou nem mais um momento e abriu-a nas páginas centrais.

_«Capitulo 6»_ - Leu no inicio da página - _«Tinha acabado de chegar a casa, cansada de mais um longo dia de aulas. Nem pensou duas vezes em atirar-se para a cama e fechar os olhos»_

_"Ok, isto não parece o diário dela..."_

_«Ouviu umas batidas na porta do quarto e levantou-se imediatamente»_ - Continuou a ler - «_Abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com a sua mãe -Alexa, está lá em baixo alguém para te ver... Um rapaz – Acrescentou. A cara da rapariga iluminou-se imediatamente.» _

_"Por favor, um romance não!"_

_«A morena desceu as escadas de duas em duas correndo até à entrada da casa. _

_-Draco? – Disse a rapariga – Que fazes aqui?»_

O loiro parou imediatamente de ler, espantado. Releu a frase várias vezes concluindo que de facto era o seu nome que estava escrito.

_«Draco? – Disse a rapariga – Que fazes aqui?_

_-Pensei que poderias precisar de ajuda com as tarefas da escola... Parecias um pouco atrapalhada nas aulas de hoje._

_-Ah...Hum... Ajuda? Claro! Vou lá acima buscar as minhas coisas – Disse olhando para os livros que o rapaz segurava – Volto já._

_Correu escada acima e voltou pouco tempo depois carregada de livros e cadernos variados._

_-Pronta!»_

Farto daquilo o loiro folheou o caderno, avançando uns quantos capítulos.

_«Capitulo 15 _

_Levantou-se da cama num pulo, mal ouviu o despertador tocar. Tomou banho num instante e vestiu-se ainda mais depressa._

_-Alexa! – Ouviu a mãe a chamar da cozinha._

_-Sim mãe?_

_-Tens o teu presente lá fora._

_-Lá fora? – Perguntou confusa mas a mãe apenas lhe sorriu._

_Era o dia do seu 18º aniversário, o dia porque esperava desde o início da sua adolescência. Correu até à entrada da casa e abriu a porta. Mal pode conter um grito de alegria quando viu, estacionado do lado de fora, um carro novinho em folha._

_-Brigada mãe! – Gritou para dentre de casa correndo depois até ao carro»_

"_Será que não há nada mais emocionante aqui?"_ – Perguntou-se avançando umas folhas.

_«-Tenho algo para ti._

_-Tens? – Perguntou esperançosa._

_O rapaz passou-lhe um pequeno embrulho._

_-Não valia a pena Draco – Disse abrindo ansiosa o embrulho – É lindo_

_.-Posso? – Perguntou estendendo a mão em direcção ao fio prateado que ela segurava. Em seguida passou por trás dela e cuidadosamente colocou-lhe o fio no pescoço – Lex?_

_-Sim?_

_-Há algo mais..._

_-O quê?_

_Mas o rapaz não lhe respondeu, em vez disso passou suavemente a não na face dela, beijando-a de seguida.»_

O texto daquela folha acabava ali. O loiro virou a página mas encontrou-a em branco.

Ficou confuso. Porque estaria a ruiva a escrever um romance cuja personagem principal tinha o seu nome.

"_Provavelmente não é nada... Talvez falta de imaginação...Ou talvez porque eu sou um máximo! Isso, eu sou um máximo!"_ – Decidiu, convencido, tentando não se preocupar.

Ia pousar o caderno quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Desenhado, numa das últimas folhas do caderno, estava um bonito W. Até aí nada de preocupante, mas foi quando ele reparou no trabalhado M nele entrelaçado. Não teve tempo de pensar pois no mesmo instante ouviu a porta a abrir. Pousou o caderno e olhou para trás vendo a ruiva a entrar.

"-Draco!" – Disse em tom baixo.

"-Ginevra!" – Imitou o tom dela de forma sarcástica.

"-E se não fosse eu? E se fosse um dos meus irmãos?"

"-Mas não foi."

"-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"-O mesmo de sempre... Nada. Além de mais disse que voltava. E tu, onde é que andavas?"

"-Interessa-te?"

"-Imenso. Onde estavas?"

A ruiva encarou os olhos cinza dele mas não respondeu. Seus olhos percorreram o local onde ele se encontrava sentado e rapidamente viu o caderno onde escrevia sua história.

"-Quem te deu ordem?"

"-Para quê ruiva?"

Ela aproximou-se dele e por momentos ele sentiu o estômago embrulhado. Gostava de a sentir perto de si, mas não queria por nada sentir o que sentia.

Viu ela pegar o caderno e em seguida sentiu o olhar dela encara-lo. A ruiva encontrava-se com a sobrancelha erguida, e seu olhar pedia claramente por uma explicação.

"-Julguei que não te importasses depois do que se passou."

"-E como sempre Malfoy, julgaste mal."

"-Ora Weasley é apenas um caderno."

"-Não é apenas um caderno idiota. É um caderno meu, e eu não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas. Já devias saber disso!"

"-E eu não gosto que usem meu nome para algo que eu nem sei o que é!" – Argumentou ele fazendo-a corar.

"-Eu não queria….eu ia dizer….mas não sabia que explicação dar."

Viu ela afastar-se dele e por isso pegou no pulso dela, fazendo-a virar-se para si.

"-Não tens mesmo uma simples razão para teres escrito o meu nome?" – Perguntou ele murmurando.

"-Eu queria que a personagem fosse especial."

"-Eu não sou especial para ti ruivinha."

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu antes de dizer:

"-Isso é o que tu pensas."

Para sua surpresa o loiro sorriu antes de dizer:

"-Bom saber isso, e bom saber que meu nome esta naquele livrinho."

"-Não brinques Draco, quem sabe meu livro não será vendido."

Ele riu, não era um sorriso sarcástico, era apenas um riso, o que sem duvida a chocou.

"-Ok, primeiro mistério resolvido. Agora gostava de saber porque é que no fim do livro existe um M e um W entrelaçados?"

Se ele pensava que ela não poderia ficar mais vermelha que o normal, estava enganado. Ela encontrava-se tão vermelha naquele momento que quase chegava a estar da mesma cor que o cabelo.

"-Eu….ora foi num momento de loucura extrema."

"-Sei!"

A ruiva tentou soltar-se dele, mas assim que puxou o braço, o loiro prendeu-a com mais força pelo pulso puxando-a para si.

O outro braço do loiro passou em redor da cintura dela e ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

"-A verdade Ginevra."

"-A verdade está implícita no que eu escrevi" – Respondeu ela sentindo as pernas bambas.

"-Eu quero ouvir as palavras da tua boca ruiva."

"-Eu gosto de ti" – Proferiu ela baixo, ouvindo-o sorrir ao seu ouvido.

Ele afastou os lábios do ouvido dela, de modo a encará-la novamente. Soltou o pulso da ruiva e passou com a mão livre na face dela.

"-É bom ouvir isso ruivinha….É bom."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque eu sinto o mesmo pela minha pessoa."

Ginny abriu a boca chocada e empurrou o rapaz com força, mas não conseguiu soltar-se. O único efeito que seu empurrão teve foi pôr o loiro a rir, e a apertá-la mais pela cintura.

"-Solta-me idiota. Olha que eu grito!"

"-Não creio que o faças."

"-Não me tentes Malfoy….Solta-me. Eu vou gritar Draco."

"-Força."

Viu o olhar decidido da ruiva e reparou que ela ia mesmo gritar. Mas ele não a deixou cometer tamanha estupidez.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela beijando-a. Começou por um simples roçar de lábios, mas acabou por se intensificar cada vez mais.

Draco sentiu os braços da ruiva enrolarem-se no seu pescoço, e não se importou com isso, apenas queria que a ruiva estivesse o mais perto possível dele.

Apertou a ruiva o mais possível contra si e afastou os lábios dos dela, de modo a poder respirar. Assim que olhou para ela viu-a super vermelha e riu por isso.

"-Qual é a piada?"

"-Nenhuma."

Encararam-se durante minutos ate que ele disse do nada:

"-Eu também gosto de ti ruivinha."

O sorriso dela foi sem dúvida alguma o sorriso mais belo que ele tinha visto na vida.

"-Gi posso entrar?" – Perguntou a voz de Ron do outro lado da porta.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e sentiu os braços dele soltarem-na.

"-Espera um pouco maninho" – Gritou ela. – "Draco, armário….não tens tempo para sair pela janela" – Disse ela baixo, enquanto empurrava-a o loiro para dentro do guarda-roupa. – "Entra Ron."

Assim que o irmão entrou no quarto e olhou em volta.

"-Ia jurar que estava a conversar com alguém" – Disse ele olhando-o a ruiva que estava sentada na ponta da cama.

"-Eu? Imagina Ron! Estava a falar sozinha."

O irmão olhou descrente para ela antes de prosseguir.

"-A mãe disse que hoje vamos jantar na Mansão Malfoy."

"-Oh que horror. A mãe tem sempre essas ideias idiotas." – Disse ela fazendo força para não rir.

"-Mas a boa noticia é que Lucius o asqueroso não vai esta presente."

A ruiva gargalhou perante o que o irmão disse.

"-Bem era apenas isso que te vinha dizer. Vou ter com a Luna. A mãe foi as compras, por isso estás sozinha em casa." – Disse ele antes de sair do quarto.

Ginevra levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do armário.

"-Asqueroso?"

"-Ora é carinhoso."

"-E qual é o nome carinhoso pelo qual teu irmão me trata?"

"-Isso importa mesmo?" – Perguntou ela entrando no armário, e fechando a porta.

"-Visto bem, não me importa muito o que ele diz de mim……"

"-Então o que importa?"

Ela sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na de encontro ao corpo dele e sorriu assim que ouviu ele dizer:

"-O que me importa é que esta boquinha linda, que vou beijar em seguida, não diga nada de mal de mim."

"-Ela não diz. Garanto-te."

"-Sabes, eu ouvi teu irmão dizer que estas sozinha em casa."

"-Exacto."

"-Perfeito." – Disse ele antes de beijar os lábios dela.

Ginevra sentiu as mãos dele passearem pelo fundo das suas costas enquanto o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais.

Ela pousou as mãos na nuca dele, acariciando a nuca e a parte de trás do pescoço.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais longo e mais profundo, e eles afastaram-se um pouco para respirarem. Assim que ela se afastou dele o rapaz sorriu, e abriu a porta do armário.

Agarrou no pulso da ruiva e voltou a beijá-la, caminhando ate á cama, onde a ruiva se sentiu deitar calmamente.

O corpo dele por cima do dela era uma sensação indescritível. Os lábios dele percorriam seu pescoço fazendo-a tremer e gostar ainda mais da sensação de o ter ali.

Draco beijou o ombro da ruiva e em seguida fez com que a alça do top que ela tinha vestido cai-se pelo braço dela, deixando o colo dela ao descoberto.

Ele elevou-se um pouco de modo a encarar uma ruiva vermelha e com a respiração descompensada.

"-Por mim via-te sempre assim" – Comentou ele alcançando de novo os lábios dela.

Ginny podia sentir as mãos dele subirem pelo seu ventre, de encontro aos seus seios, e por isso ela tremeu no mesmo instante.

"-Sabes o que queria?" – Perguntou ele murmurando ao ouvido dela.

"-Imagino….afinal que mais podes querer?"

"-Não penses más coisas de mim mocinha" – Disse ele encarando-o sorrindo. – "Eu apenas quero que tu namores comigo."

Ginny ficou em choque a olhar para o rapaz que se encontrava praticamente deitado em cima dela, e ele perguntou perante o silêncio da ruiva:

"-Isso significa sim ou não?"

"-Sim….mas…."

"-Mas….?"

"-Eu nunca pensei que tu me dissesses isso."

Ele sorriu novamente fazendo o estômago da ruiva enrolar. Os lábios do rapaz beijaram os dela e em seguida ele trilhou o pescoço dela com beijos suaves. Depois do pescoço os lábios dele encaminharam-se para o colo dela, e em seguida ele desceu os lábios para a zona dos seios da ruiva.

Podia senti-la tremer em baixo de si, e ele desejava cada vez pode ter a mulher por completo. Nunca ele se imaginou sentir tanto a necessidade de alguém como dela.

Vê-la corada era algo que ele desejava com todas as forças do seu ser, beijar os lábios dela era como uma droga, quanto mais a beijava mais a queria beijar.

Voltou a beijar os lábios dela, e sentiu-a abrir os botões da sua camisa, retirando-a do seu torso.

Suspirou profundamente quando sentiu os lábios dela beijarem seu abdómen.

"-Gininha cheguei."

A ruiva empurrou o rapaz de cima de si, e em seguida correu para a porta do quarto fechando-a. Vestiu o top que estava no chão e encarou um Draco extremamente mal-humorado.

"-A tua mãe tinha mesmo que aparecer?"

Ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-o, antes de dizer:

"-É melhore ires, minha mãe virá ao quarto daqui a pouco, de certeza. Vemo-nos no jantar de logo."

"-Promete que irás ter comigo."

"-Claro Draco" – Prometeu ela passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele e beijando-o profundamente.

- - - - - Fim do 10º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Um capitulo muito fofo, para compensar o anterior! E finalmente eles acertaram-se! Bem, esperamos que tenham gostado! **Comentem!** Agradecimentos no profile! **FOMOS!**


	12. Mais do que um Jantar

**Capitulo 11**

_Mais do que um Jantar_

Sentou-se na enorme mesa que Narcisa tinha indicado, e para seu espanto o lugar que estava ao seu lado direito era dele. Ela e a família esperaram que Draco e Narcisa aparecessem para jantar.

"-Desculpem o atraso, mas é que houve uns problemas na cozinha" – Disse a Sra. Malfoy entrando majestosamente na sala.

"-Não faz mal Narcisa" – Disse Molly enquanto e loira se sentava ao seu lado.

Ginevra olhava para sua mãe, e por isso nem deu pelo facto de alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Apenas se apercebeu disso, quando sentiu uma mão na sua coxa.

Olhou para o lado vendo Draco Malfoy.

"-Boa noite." – Murmurou ele para as pessoas da mesa, educadamente.

Ginny sorriu antes de começar a comer a magnifica comida que estava à sua frente.

«_Foi sem dúvida alguma o meu melhor jantar. Para além da comida ter sido divina, a mão de Draco não saiu quase nunca da minha perna….nem percebo como ninguém desconfiou._

_Mas posso garantir, sentir a mão dele na minha coxa é MUITO agradável._

_O pior foi o final da noite, meus pais levantaram-se e disseram:_

_- Nós vamos embora, já está tarde._

_- Tudo bem, falamos mais amanhã. – Disse Narcisa caminhado até á porta._

_Eu e Draco fomos os últimos a sair da sala e ele murmurou ao meu ouvido:_

_- Prometeste que ias ter comigo._

_- Queres o quê? Que diga aos meus pais: olhem vão vocês eu vou dormir com ele!_

_- Seria uma hipótese._

_- Lamento não posso ficar. Até amanha. – Disse eu saindo de casa dele._

_Sei que ele se deitou mal chegou ao quarto, e deve de estar fulo comigo, ou pelo menos irritado, mas paciência, não podia fazer nada.»_

Levantou-se da mesa, e caminhou até á janela. Assim que a abriu sentiu a camisa de dormir mover-se por causa do vento que existia.

Reparou que a janela do quarto dele estava aberta e nem pensou duas vezes, antes de fazer o que ele fazia todos os dias, saltar para a varanda dele.

Entrou pé ante pé no quarto do loiro e aproximou-se da cama dele.

Vê-lo dormir era algo diferente. Ele parecia um anjo quando estava assim, com os cabelos loiros caídos sobre a face, com os olhos fechados, e com uma expressão serena.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e pousou ambas as mãos na face dele. Viu-o abrir os olhos e encará-la surpreso.

"-O que fazes aqui?"

"-Prometi que viria ter contigo, lembras-te?"

Ele sorriu, antes de a puxar pelos pulsos e a deitar ao seu lado. Ergueu-se ligeiramente de modo a olhá-la e em seguida beijou-a.

Ginny sentiu as mãos dele percorrer seu corpo por cima da camisa de dormir, e a única coisa que fez foi levar suas mãos ás costas dele e arranha-las suavemente.

Os dedos dele passaram pelos seus braços e em seguida ele puxou delicadamente a camisa de dormir dela, acabando por tira-la.

Encarou a ruiva por baixo de si, que apenas vestia a roupa interior.

"-Queres passar aqui a noite toda?"

"-Sim" – Murmurou ela começando a tirar as calças dele.

Sentia os beijos dele percorrerem seu colo, seus seios, seu ventre, e tremia por isso. Desejava cada beijo, cada carícia dele, e nem deu por ele a ter livrado de toda a roupa que tinha.

Ela ajudou-o a livrar-se dos boxers, que era a única peça quem impedia o contacto que eles tanto desejavam.

Sentiu o corpo dele a posicionar-se sobre o seu calmamente e suspirou. Ele olhou-a preocupada mas a ruiva só sorriu. Aquilo era o que mais queria.

Pousou os cotovelos na cama, um de cada lado da cabeça dela e começou a movimentar-se. Os olhos dela estavam pregados nos seus, apenas se desviavam para se beijarem.

O ritmo começou a aumentar, e ele pode vê-la fechar os olhos e ouvi-la gemer cada vez mais. Cada gemido ou suspiro dela, ele aumentava o ritmo.

As pernas dela enrolaram-se na cintura dele e ela puxou-o mais deixando escapar um grito abafado. Draco apertou o lençol da cama, ao mesmo tempo que fechou os olhos movendo-se cada vez mais rápido.

Ela gemia cada vez mais depressa ao seu ouvido e ele chegou a uma altura que ele próprio se permitiu gemer ao ouvido dela. Sentia o corpo dela cada vez mais tenso e sabia que ela estava quase a chegar ao seu limite. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela e vi-os brilhantes, ela estava feliz e ele sentiu-se bem por isso.

Segundos depois Draco beijava a ruiva com desejo, um desejo que há muito não sentia, e ao mesmo tempo abraçava-a sentindo-se no seu limite.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para o si abraçando-a fortemente.

Ginny tinha as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele e passeava preguiçosamente o dedo indicador pelo peito do rapaz.

"-Eu adoro-te ruivinha."

"-Também de adoro Draco." – Murmurou ela fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida.

O loiro sorriu sozinho e depois deu um beijo na testa na ruiva e acabou por adormecer, vencido pelo cansaço.

Acordou sentindo a sua cintura a ser abraçada. Era um acontecimento raro, e a última vez que tivera um despertar assim acordara agarrada a Draco.

Ao pensar nisso os seus olhos abriram no mesmo instante e fixaram o rapaz à sua frente.

Era estranho como em tão curto espaço de tempo a opinião que tinha sobre o loiro mudara de forma radical. Na escola não o suportava e continuou a não suporta-lo quando se mudou para aquela casa. Mas depois dos momentos que passaram juntos, muitos dos quais a discutirem ou a provocarem-se um ou outro a irritação que sentia em vê-lo ia desaparecendo, dando origem a outro sentimento que não soube de imediato identificar. Mas agora sabia-o, não tinha qualquer tipo de dúvidas. Gostava dele como nenhum outro até em tão, desejava passar todo o tempo com ele, nos braços dele.

Esticou-se um pouco e beijou suavemente os lábios do rapaz que a abraçava.

"-Bom dia" – Sussurrou ao passar a mão pelos cabelos dele.

Ele movimentou-se um pouco abrindo os olhos de seguida.

"-Olá ruiva. Dormiste bem?"

"-Como um anjo" – Respondeu beijando-o de novo.

Fez menção de se levantar mas o loiro impediu-a.

"-Onde é que pensas que vais?"

"-Que tal para o meu quarto?"

"-Nem pensar! Vais ficar aqui comigo."

"-Não posso…. E se a minha mãe vai ter comigo ao quarto? Eu não quero nem pensar no que podia acontecer…."

"-OK, ok…. Já vais… daqui a pouco… Agora eu vou curtir a minha namorada….E não há nada que me impeça…."

"-Tenho de ir…" - Levantou-se da cama a custo e recolheu as suas peças de roupa.

"-Não vás já."

"-Disseste isso à meia hora atrás! Tenho mesmo de ir" – Disse ao acabar de se vestir.

"-Então eu vou contigo."

Vestiu os boxers e umas calças e pegou na mão da ruiva, encaminhando-a para a varanda. Ele passou primeiro para o outro lado e depois pegou na ruiva ao colo, carregando-a até à cama dela.

Sentou-a e em seguida deitou-se de costas na cama, ao lado dela. Sentiu a cabeça da ruiva em cima do seu peito, mas não disse nada, muito pelo contrário, levou sua mão esquerda ao cabelo dela e começou a acaricia-lo.

"-Não quero sair daqui." – Murmurou ela minutos depois.

"-Nem eu……por mim ficaria aqui para sempre…."

"-Assim comigo?"

"-Não ruiva, vou-te mandar embora e convidar teu irmão….sempre tive o desejo secreto de acariciar o cabelo dele."

Ginevra riu imaginando a cena. Em seguida ergueu-se, e beijou o peito dele, sentindo-o contrair os músculos no mesmo instante.

"-Tens cócegas?"

"-Não….tu é que tens."

"-Como sabes?"

"-Não te lembras? Daquela vez que vim cá almoçar….na tua sala."

"-Ah, quando te chamei de Estrelinha."

"-Muito engraçadinha."

Ela sorriu e beijou os lábios dele, deitando-se em cima do rapaz.

"-Estrelinha" – Murmurou ao ouvido dele. – "A minha Estrelinha."

"-Isso foi muito lamechas."

"-Diz que não gostas que eu de vez em quando seja assim."

Ele rodou na cama, metendo-a por baixo de si.

"-Talvez goste. Talvez não."

"-Engraçadinho."

"-É…eu gosto…."

"-Eu sabia."

Draco pousou as mãos na face dela, acariciando-a. Viu ela fechar os olhos, e por isso nem pensou duas vezes antes de beijar os lábios rosados dela.

"-É melhor ires Draco. Minha mãe daqui nada vai chamar para o pequeno-almoço."

"-Só mais um pouco." – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la.

"-Draco…."

"-Eu sei….eu sei…..mas qual seria o mal de tua mãe nos apanhar aqui?"

"-Poderias ficar sem cabeça…."

"-Oh isso não, minha cabeça só fica bem em cima dos meus ombros."

"-Vemo-nos logo?" – Perguntou ela quando se encontrava na varanda, esperando ele passar para a outra.

"-Claro."

"-Óptimo."

Draco puxou a ruiva pela cintura e beijou-a, antes de ir para o seu quarto. Ginny viu ele entrar no seu quarto e encostar a janela.

"-Para o caso de me quereres visitar." – Disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

Assim que deixou de o ver, ela saiu do quarto caminhando devagar mas sorridente até á cozinha.

"-Bom dia família."

"-Bom dia maninha."

"-Olá filha. O que se passou para estares tão feliz?" – Perguntou Molly sorrindo.

"-Nada de importante." – Respondeu ela pegando numa maçã.

"-Tens a certeza? Não se passou nada que nos querias contar?"

A ruiva olhou para a matriarca e viu-a com um sorriso meio enigmático no rosto, o que sem duvida não era normal.

"-Tenho….claro que sim. Bem eu vou sair….vou à Diagon-Al."

"-Sozinha?"

"-Claro mãe, com que devia de ser?"

"-Não sei."

Ginevra abanou a cabeça e em seguida voltou a subir as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. Vestiu um top preto e umas calças de ganga largas. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e em seguida caminhou até á janela.

Olhou para o quarto dele e não o viu. Esperou uns minutos até que viu a porta da casa de banho dele abrir-se, e ele saiu por lá apenas enrolado na toalha.

"-Vou a Diagon-Al. Queres vir?" – Perguntou ela quando ele se aproximou.

"-Não tenho nada de especial para fazer. Fazemos assim, vai andado, eu vou-me vestir e encontramo-nos na Floreios e Borrões."

"-Tudo bem. Até já." – Disse ela despedindo-se.

"-Hei! Meu beijo?" – Perguntou o rapaz quando a viu ir embora.

"-Desculpa" – Pediu ela rindo e aproximando os lábios dos dele.

"-Vou indo mãe. Até já."

"-Tudo bem filha. Diverte-te."

"-Mãe, eu vou sozinha, como me posso divertir sozinha?"

"-Não sei" – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ginny encolheu os ombros. Não percebia a atitude que Molly andava a ter. Era como se a mulher soubesse algo realmente divertido e não lhe quisesse contar.

"-O teu filho está em casa?" – Perguntou ela.

"-Não, saiu à pouco tempo."

"-Queres vir conformar com os teus próprios olhos o que te contei?"

"-Claro."

"-Oi!" – Murmurou a voz dele ao seu ouvido.

"-Olá" – Ela virou-se para o loiro e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – "Não achas que nos estamos a expor?" - Perguntou antes de o beijar.

"-Talvez, mas quem liga hoje em dia a um Malfoy e a uma Weasley"?

"-É verdade….acho que ninguém."

"-Vieste aqui fazer algo de especial?"

"-Comprar este livro" – Respondeu ela mostrando-lhe o livro.

"-Ah…então vamos comer um gelado. Pago eu."

"-Teu pai não vai ter outro ataque."

"-Merlin queria que tenha. Assim tenho uma razão para fugir para o teu quarto."

"-Não precisas de razão para isso."

Ele riu começando a caminhar para fora da livraria, sendo seguido pela ruiva. Assim que chegaram á rua, ele passou o braço por cima do ombro dela, e puxou-a para si.

"-Melhor assim" – Comentou fazendo sorrir.

"-Vês o que te disse!" – Disse a ruiva para a loira apontando para o casal que partilhava o mesmo gelado, num canto meio escondido da gelataria.

"-Tens razão. Eu sabia que meu filho andava diferente. Ainda bem que a razão é tua filha. Porque será que não nos contaram ainda?"

"-Não sei. Mas deve de ser mais divertido para eles namorarem escondidos e pensarem que ninguém sabe."

"-É provável" – Concordou a loira fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

"-Às vezes não sentes que estás a ser observada?"

"-Às vezes. Mas porquê? Sentes isso?"

"-Sim, e já é a segunda vez que me sinto assim. Lembraste no meu quarto, quando foste levar a bolsa da minha mãe?"

"-Sim lembro, e lembro-me que disseste que tinhas sentido algo estranho."

"-Senti o mesmo agora."

"-Deve de ser só impressão."

O loiro concordou e em seguida deliciou-se a ver a ruiva comer o gelado.

"-Vamos dar uma volta?" – Perguntou ele quando ela terminou o gelado.

"-Claro."

Caminharam em silêncio até uma zona onde quase não passava ninguém. Draco sentou-se num dos bancos abandonados e puxou a ruiva, sentando-a na sua perna.

"-Temos que falar."

"-Sobre?"

"-Tu sabes que não podemos continuar assim, um dia teremos que contar o todos o que se passa entre nós" – Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem perceber onde ele queria chegar com a conversa. – "Pois eu sei que teus irmãos, em especial o Weasley que andava sempre que o Potter, não gostam de mim, e vão arranjar maneira de nos afastar."

"-Eu não vou deixar."

"-E se eles falarem sobre a guerra? Eu sou um Malfoy ruiva, e meu pai, assim como meus antepassados, sempre foram ligados às trevas, teus irmãos podem usar isso contra mim. Eu apenas quero que saibas que na guerra eu não apoiei Voldemort nunca."

"-Mas eu sei disso, Harry contou-me que fizeste um trato com Dumbledore, só nunca soube qual."

"-Minha mãe ama meu pai, mas ela sempre foi contra a ligação dele com Voldemort. Eu sabia que ela ficaria destroçada se meu pai fosse para Azkaban. Por isso eu fiz uma troca, meus serviços em nome da Ordem, dando informações que poderiam ser úteis, em troca de o meu pai não ir para Azkaban."

"-Ah foi isso."

"-Sim. Não foi pelo meu pai que fiz isto, foi apenas por minha mãe. Mas garanto-te meu pai, desde a queda de Voldemort, nada mais fez de mal, a ninguém, nem Muggles nem sangues de lama."

Ela sorriu e em seguida puxou o loiro pelo pescoço de modo a beijá-lo.

"-Eu acredito em ti. Não te preocupes. Por mim nada nem ninguém nos separará."

Ele nada disse, apenas se limitou a sorrir e a beijar a ruiva que tinha ao colo.

Estava tudo esclarecido, e por incrível que aquilo parecesse ele sentiu-se muito mais leve depois de ter falado com ela. Tinha um medo estúpido de que os Weasleys os separassem.

Não sabia bem como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas aquela ruiva era sem duvida alguma importante para ele, muito importante, e ele sabia que gostava dela como nunca tinha gostado de ninguém.

"-Vamos para casa?" – Perguntou ela quando começou a escurecer.

"-Vamos."

…..

"-Cheguei!"

"-Demoraste filha. Encontraste alguém conhecido?"

"-Um amigo de Hogwarts."

"-Sério? Então porque não o convidaste para vir cá comer?"

"-Convidei, mas ele não pôde vir."

"-Ah, tudo bem então."

…..

"-Já jantas-te?"

"-Claro Draco."

"-Qual dos lados hoje?"

"-Meu". – Respondeu ela fazendo com que ele saltasse para a sua varanda.

"-A porta está fechada?" – Perguntou ele pegando-a ao colo.

"-Claro."

"-Perfeito" – Disse ele caminhando com a ruiva até à cama dela.

**- - - - - Fim do 11º capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A: **Esperamos que tenhas gostado… Resposta dos comentários no Profile!


	13. Descobertas

_**Capitulo 12º **_

_Descobertas_

Assim que acordou viu a ruiva dormir ao seu lado. Ficou longos minutos a encarar a rapariga até que decidiu se levantar.

Fez o menos de barulho possível, e caminhou até á escrivaninha dela, procurando pelo pequeno caderno onde ela escrevia seu romance.

Abriu o caderno na última página, onde estava o M entrelaçado no W. Pegou num das penas que estavam ali ao pé de si, e desenhou algo que lhe saiu perfeito.

Ginny apalpou a cama ao seu lado, dando pela falta do loiro que ali devia de estar.

"-Draco!" – Chamou ela aflita abrindo os olhos.

"-Estou aqui." – Disse a voz dele ao seu ouvido.

A ruiva virou-se e viu que o loiro estava atrás de si, e em seguida sentiu o braço dele enrolar-se na sua cintura e apertá-la contra o seu corpo.

"-Pensavas que tinha ido embora?"

"-Sim. Quer dizer assustei-me."

"-Eu fui fazer uma coisa."

"-O quê?"

O loiro sorriu e entregou o caderno à ruiva.

"-Voltaste a ler?"

"-Não apenas escrevi uma coisa. Vê a última página."

A ruiva sentou-se na cama e encostou suas costas ao peito do loiro. Folheou o caderno até á ultima página e ficou estática a olhar para o que estava lá escrito.

Um lindo e perfeito D encontrava-se na página, e entrelaçado a essa letra, estava um maravilhoso G.

"-O que isto significa?" – Perguntou ela sem tirar os olhos da folha.

Ouviu o loiro sorrir antes de ele responder:

"-Acho que está implícito."

"-Mas quero ouvir as palavras da tua boca Draco."

Ele sorriu, ela estava a dizer o mesmo que ele lhe havia dito poucos dias antes.

"-Eu adoro-te."

Ginevra pousou o caderno na cama, e em seguida virou-se para o rapaz. Sentou-se no colo dele e começou a beijá-lo devagar, fazendo com que o coração de ambos acelerasse.

Sentiu as mãos dele vaguearem pelas suas costas nuas, e apertarem-na contra si, o mais possível.

….

"-Não devias de ir embora?" – Perguntou minutos depois.

Sentiu os braços dele apertarem-na na cintura, e sentiu ele deitar a cabeça no seu colo. Podia ouvi-lo respirar calmamente antes de ele responder:

"-Não me apetece. Estou aqui tão bem."

"-Eu também não queria que fosses embora, mas minha mãe, meu irmão, e se eles desconfiam, ou se descobrem?"

"-Na verdade eu não me importava muito."

"-Então fazemos assim, eu vou descer para ir buscar algo para comermos, e depois volto. Digo à minha mãe que vou escrever e que não quero ser incomodada."

"-Perfeito. Podes ir, que eu não sairei daqui." – Disse ele vendo-a levantar-se.

A ruiva sorriu antes de vestir uma camisa larga e o robe por cima.

"-Volto já."

"-Não demores."

Desceu as escadas de duas em duas e apenas encontrou sua mãe na sala.

"-Bom dia Gininha. Hoje levantaste-te tarde, isso é que foi dormir."

"-Estava a sentir-me cansada, apenas isso. Vais sair?" – Perguntou vendo a mulher a arranjar a bolsa.

"-Vou sim, mais a Narcisa. Vamos ás compras, as duas, queres vir? Visto ires ficar sozinha, pois teu irmão foi sair mais a Luna, a Hermione e o Harry."

"-Não, deixa lá. Assim aproveito para escrever um pouco, visto ficar silêncio."

"-Escrever! Bem, chama-lhe o que quiseres. Eu vou indo. Até logo" – Despediu-se a mulher beijando a bochecha da filha. – "Gosto do teu perfume" – Comentou ela antes de se afastar da ruiva.

Ginny ficou embasbacada a olhar para a mulher e em seguida cheirou o robe constatando que tinha o cheiro de Draco impregnado em si.

"-Draco….veste-te."

"-Porquê?"

"-Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Não está ninguém em casa."

O loiro saiu da cama e vestiu apenas os boxers e as calças, saindo em seguida atrás da ruiva. Apanhou-a no hall e passou ambos os braços pela cintura dela, abraçando-a.

Caminharam vagarosamente até á mesa, e Draco sentou-se numa cadeira puxando a ruiva para o seu colo.

"-Vamos comer juntinhos" – Disse ele ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe a reacção que ele mais adorava nela, fê-la tremer nos seus braços.

"-Afinal porque estamos sozinhos?"

"-Minha mãe foi ás compras com a tua, e meu irmão saiu com a Luna, com o Harry e a Hermione."

"-Saída a quatro. "

"-É."

"-Óptimo para nós….assim ficamos bem sozinhos e bem juntinhos. Hei onde vais?" – Perguntou vendo-a levantar-se.

"-Tomas banho. Queres vir?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas se levantou da cadeira e pegou na ruiva ao colo, caminhando com ela até ao banheiro.

Pousou a ruiva na bancada da casa de banho e em seguida caminhou até á banheira abrindo a agua. Voltou para ao pé de Ginny, e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

As mãos dele desapertavam os botões do robe, enquanto que seus beijos iam descendo cada vez mais até á zona do colo dela. Atirou o robe para longe, seguido da camisa que ela tinha vestido.

Ginny saiu de cima de bancada e encarregou-se de tirar as calças dele, atirando-as para ao pé da sua roupa. Assim que ele não tinha roupa nenhuma pegou na mão dela e caminharam até á banheira.

Draco entrou primeiro e sentou-se, puxando a ruiva, encostando as costas dela ao seu peito.

"-A água está boa?" – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

A ruiva encostou sua cabeça ao ombro dele, e fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos dele acariciarem seu corpo.

"-Óptima" – Respondeu num sussurrou quase inaudível.

Sentia o loiro a morder-lhe o pescoço, e sabia que iria deixar marca, mas não se importava com isso, não mais.

"-Draco!" – Chamou por entre suspiros.

"-Sim?"

"-Eu disse que era um banho."

"-Eu sei….já chegamos a essa parte" – Disse ele, fazendo-a rir.

Momentos depois sentiu as mãos dele afastarem-se do seu corpo, para voltarem cheias de creme para o corpo. Relaxou completamente quando o sentiu passar o creme cheiroso pelo seu corpo.

"-Melhor assim?"

"-Hum hum." – Respondeu ela.

Minutos depois ele saía da banheira indo buscar uma toalha, chamou a ruiva, que caminhou até á toalha onde ele estava enrolado, enrolando-se também.

"-É, cabemos os dois" – Comentou ele.

Ginevra nada disse, apenas sentiu o loiro pegá-la ao colo, e saindo da casa de banho caminhando novamente até ao quarto dela.

Deitou-a na cama, e deixou-se ficar deitado em cima dela, sentindo a ruiva acariciar seus cabelos.

…..

"-Tenho que me ir vestir" – Disse ela, quando o sentia quase a dormir.

"-Eu também, mas não me apetece."

"-E isso lá é de apetites?"

"-É pois. Apetece-me antes estar aqui."

"-Vamos Draco, deixa de ser preguiçoso."

"-Ok eu vou-me vestir ao meu quarto, e tu depois vais lá ter."

"-Certo" – Concordou ela sentindo-o beijá-la.

……

_«Draco Malfoy. Até á uns dias atrás este nome fazia com que eu me irritasse muito, mas agora, agora faz-me sorrir. Quem poderia pensar numa coisa destas, uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy! Bem eu não pensava de certeza._

_E não conseguia perceber como minha mãe e Narcisa poderiam ser amigas. _

_Mas isso não importa agora….o que importa é que eu tenho um loiro que está á espera do outro lado da varanda….vou mas é embora….»_

"-Pensei que tivesses esquecido o caminho." – Comentou ele sorrindo assim que a viu na sua varanda.

"-Claro que não. Apenas fui escrever umas coisinhas sem importância."

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e enrolou suas pernas na cintura do rapaz.

"-O que a menina deseja fazer?" – Perguntou ele por entre longos beijos.

"-Qualquer coisa….por exemplo, ir-mos beber algo fresco, tenho sede."

"-Não era bem nessas coisas que estava a pensar, mas tudo bem."

Beijou a ruiva mais uma vez, antes de a pousar no chão e lhe pegar na mão. Caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores da mansão até chegarem ao cimo das escadas.

"-Ouve" – Disse ela, fazendo-o parar.

"_- Não poderia imaginar melhor namorada para o meu filho do que a Ginny." _

"_- É….tu nem imaginas como fiquei quando os vi a beijarem-se. Eu contei-te, tinha ido fechar a janela do quarto dela, quando a vi no quarto dele a beijá-lo"._

"_- Sim contas-te. E ontem! Eles estavam tão queridos a comer o gelado na gelataria na Diagon-Al."_

"_- É, eles fazem um par perfeito. Estou muito feliz."_

"_- Eu também, meu filho tem uma namorada perfeita."_

Ginny olhou de boca aberta para o loiro que apresentava uma expressão de puro choque.

"-Percebi as sensações de estarmos a ser observados. Era a tua mãe" – Disse ele momentos depois.

"-É, e eu agora percebo as indirectas dela, e os sorrisos."

" E já sei porque minha mãe me veio contar sobre a tua doença. Achei estranho ela vir-me falar sobre isso, mas não tinha dormido muito sobre o assunto, estava mais preocupado contigo do que com o resto. Mas agora já entendi, ela sabia. E não nos disseram nada."

"-Assim como nós também não lhes dissemos. Sabes que mais, perdi a sede, vamos voltar para o quarto?" – Perguntou ela, recebendo como resposta um sorriso.

…..

"-Ainda não acredito que elas nos seguiram ontem" – Disse ele, enquanto sentia as mãos dela acariciarem seu cabelo.

A ruiva encontrava-se sentada na cama dele, com as pernas esticadas, e a cabeça do loiro repousava sobre as suas pernas.

"-Nem eu. Mas quem as pode culpar?"

"-Ora eu posso. Nunca segui minha mãe para lado nenhum, e muito menos a tua, porque é que elas nos seguiram?"

"-Porque somos seus filhos, e porque eu sou uma Weasley e tu um Malfoy, tens que admitir que és estranho."

"-Mas bom."

"-Sim….mas não deixa de ser estranho."

Ele riu e ela perguntou:

"-Não tens calor?"

"-Não, porquê?"

"-Se tivesses, despias a camisa."

Ele gargalhou antes de se sentar na cama. Abriu os botões da camisa e tirou-a para o outro lado do quarto.

"-Pronto. Melhor?"

"-Muito" – Respondeu ela beijando o peito dele.

Draco abraçou-a e acabou por se deitar na cama, com a ruiva por cima de si, e ela entretinha-se a beijar os lábios dele, o pescoço e os músculos bem definidos.

"-Estás a tentar-me ruiva" – Murmurou ele.

"-Nem por isso, se estivesse a tentar-te fazia isto" – Disse ela passando com a ponta dos dedos no peio dele, fazendo contrair-se. – "Vês? Assim é que estou a tentar-te." – Disse ela rindo.

"-Não vejo piada nenhuma nisto."

"-Vejo eu. Afinal ficas muito querido quando fazes essa expressão."

"-Que expressão?"

"-Estás com cócegas mas não queres demonstrar."

"-Eu não tenho cócegas."

Ela sorriu antes de encostar sua testa á dele.

"-Tens pois. Eu sei."

"-Não tenho não."

A ruiva trincou o lábio inferior, antes de o beijar de uma maneira possessiva.

"-Admite Draco…..vamos lá…..admite."

"-Certo….eu tenho, mas tu não vais contar a ninguém."

"-Será um segredo nosso apenas. Eu prometo" – Disse ela sentindo o loiro rodar na cama, deitando-a e ficando ele por cima.

"-Está quase na hora de almoço" – Murmurou ele beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

"-Então terei de ir para casa."

"-Porquê? Tua mãe já sabe mesmo."

Ela riu sentindo os lábios dele fazerem um trilho de beijos desde a orelha até ao lábios dela, beijando-a por fim.

……..

"-Então mãe, o passeio com a Narcisa foi bom?"

"-Sim filha, divertimo-nos muito. E tu,.. como foi a tua manhã?"

"-Como se tu não soubesses…" – Respondeu ela piscando o olhos á mãe e caminhando ate á sala.

"-O que quiseste dizer?"

"-Ora sabes como eu adoro escrever. Pois bem, eu diverti-me imenso, há muito tempo que não escrevia durante tanto tempo seguido" – Respondeu ela fazendo Molly sorrir.

"-Claro" – Disse a matriarca antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Ginevra sorriu sozinha, e abanou a cabeça não percebendo porque sua mãe não lhe dizia que sabia dela e de Draco.

"_Talvez pense que nós gostemos de namorar ás escondidas. É claro que é muito mais divertido e emocionante! Ela lá sabe, um dia contarei a todos por isso…"_ – Pensou enquanto via sua mãe entrar na sala com uma bandeja cheia de comida.

…..

_«-Não valia a pena Draco – Disse abrindo ansiosa o embrulho – É lindo._

_-Posso? – Perguntou estendendo a mão em direcção ao fio prateado que ela segurava. Em seguida passou por trás dela e cuidadosamente colocou-lhe o fio no pescoço – Lex?_

_-Sim?_

_-Há algo mais..._

_-O quê?_

_Mas o rapaz não lhe respondeu, em vez disso passou suavemente a não na face dela, beijando-a de seguida._

_Era uma sensação maravilhosa aquela, ser beijada por ele. Os lábios quentes dele de encontro aos seus, era tão maravilhosamente belo._

_- Eu adoro-te. – Murmurou ele quando se afastou dela._

_- Eu também te adoro._

_Voltou a beijar a menina á sua frente, fazendo-a desejar cada vez mais aqueles lábios, afinal cada beijo provocava uma nova sensação nela.»_

"-Isso é o que sentes quando te beijo?"

"-Não….eu sinto mais."

Ele sorriu, vendo-a fechar o caderno e levantar-se. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, enlaçando-a, e puxou o corpo dela para si.

"-Que tal fazermos aquilo quer eles vão fazer depois?"

"-Eles não vão fazer nada Draco, não vou escrever isso num livro infantil."

"-Tudo bem, mas vamos fazer na mesma. "

**- - - - - Fim do 12º capitulo - - - - - **


	14. Aniversário

**Capitulo 13º**

_Aniversário _

"-Que vamos fazer agora?" – Perguntou deixando-se cair na cama.

"-Estamos sozinhos na tua casa ruiva… Sabes bem o que podemos fazer…."

"-Será que tu só pensas nisso?"

"-Pensar em quê mente perversa? Podemos namorar à vontade…"

"-Claro! Namorar à vontade..."

Sentiu os lábios dele a percorrerem o seu pescoço deixando-o cheio de marcas avermelhadas.

"-O que achas de irmos para o jardim?" – Perguntou passando as mãos no cabelo dele – "Está um dia tão lindo lá fora…."

"-Como a minha ruiva quiser…."

"-Então vamos."

Levantou-se da cama e puxou o rapaz pela mão até à porta do quarto.

"-Não me apanhas…Estrelinha" – Provocou soltando a mão dele e correndo em direcção às escadas.

Ele sorriu antes de a seguir. Podia tê-la alcançado sem dificuldades após dois ou três passos mas adorava ouvi-la a rir enquanto corria.

"-Isso é o melhor que consegues fazer Estrelinha?" – Perguntou ao fundo das escadas.

Ele não respondeu. Desceu as escadas duas a duas e antes que a ruiva desse conta abraçou-a pela cintura.

"-Draco põe-me no chão!" – Pediu ao sentir-se elevada.

"-Porque é que eu não oiço provocações agora?"

"-Põe-me no chão Estrelinha!" – Pediu de novo.

Passou as pernas em torno da cintura dele e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

"-Pensando melhor não ponhas" – Concluiu beijando-o.

"-Tens a certeza que queres ir para o jardim?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

"-Tenho….Vamos…."

"-Podíamos sempre voltar lá para cima" – Continuou pousando-a.

Ela sorriu e puxou-o até ao que supunha ser a saída para o jardim.

"-Sabes onde estamos?"

"-Nem por isso…Nunca estive no jardim. Acho que é por aqui."

Abriu a porta dando para uma pequena sala com aspecto de estufa, totalmente feita de vidro, em frente deles outra porta dando para o enorme jardim que se via dali.

"-Vamos."

"-O jardim é enorme…. Não sei porque é que nunca cá tinha vindo."

"-Talvez porque estavas por demais ocupada em olhar para os meus abdominais da janela do teu quarto."

"-És tão convencido. Um convencido com excelentes abdominais mas um convencido."

"-Eu sei que tu me adoras…."

"-Não sabia que havia uma piscina aqui!" – Exclamou a dada altura.

"-Ginevra tu alguma vez viste uma mansão sem piscina?"

"-Eu nunca tinha estado numa mansão antes de me mudar para aqui espertinho! Nem sequer sabia que tinha uma piscina em casa!"

"-Que tal um banho ruiva?" – Perguntou segurando-a pela cintura bem próximo da piscina.

"-Nem penses!"

"-Mas era um bom castigo.. Por me teres chamado aquele apelido hediondo…"

"-O quê? Estrelinha? "

Ele baixou-se um pouco só o suficiente para que os pés dela ficassem mergulhados na água.

"-Pára Draco! Acabaste de encharcar os meus sapatos! E a água está gelada!"

"-É para aprenderes a não provocar um Malfoy."

"-Pensava que gostavas de ser provocado."

Pousou-a na beira da piscina e inclinou-se para a beijar. Só não esperava que ela se livrasse dos seus braços e corresse para o outro lado da piscina.

"-Volta aqui ruiva!" – Disse enquanto caminhava em direcção a ela.

"-Não vou voltar."

"-Vais obrigar-me a corre atrás de ti?"

"-Eu não obrigo nada a ninguém…Estrelinha… "- Respondeu andando de costas enquanto encarava o loiro.

"-Acho melhor parares" – Avisou.

"-E porque faria eu isso?"

Mas antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do loiro tropeçou nas escadas da piscina caindo dentro de água.

"-Está gelada!" – Berrou ao vir ao cimo de água – "Porque é que não me avisaste?"

"-Eu tentei" – Respondeu inocente estendendo-lhe a mão.

Aceitou a mão dele mas em vez de se içar para fora da piscina puxou-o fazendo-o cair dentro de água.

"-Agora estamos os dois encharcados."

"-Muito engraçadinha" – Içou-se para fora da água e começou a ver-se livre do calçado.

"-O que estás a fazer?"

"-O que é que te parece?" – Respondeu despindo a camisa e voltando para a água – "Assim está melhor."

"-Põe melhor nisso! Ajuda-me a subir "– Pediu.

Assim que estava fora da piscina descalçou-se e tirou a camisa que vestia ficando apenas de top. Voltou para dentro de água abraçando o loiro pelo pescoço.

"-Já pensaste quando vamos contar-lhes. Afinal já namoramos há mais de uma semana?" – Perguntou entre beijos.

"-Não te preocupes com isso agora… Além do mais as nossas mães já sabem…"

"-Mas os meus irmãos…Eles…."

"-Resolvemos isso depois ,ok?"

Ela acenou tornando a beija-lo.

"-Vamos sair antes que eu encolha."

Deitou-a suavemente no relvado ao lado da piscina e deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a.

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley!" – Ouviu o grito e olhou por cima do ombro do loiro.

Não muito longe dali, e avançando furiosamente, encontrava-se Ron Weasley.

A ruiva sentiu o loiro levantar-se, e ela sentou-se olhando o irmão, que via muito, mas muito furioso.

"-Olá Ron. Então como foi o passeio?"

"-Não importa agora Ginevra, o que quero saber é o que se passa aqui."

A ruiva levantou-se e aproximou-se do loiro. Abraçou-o pela zona da cintura, e sentiu o braço dele passar pelos seus ombros.

"-O que se passava aqui Weasley, era que eu e a tua irmã estávamos a namorar, como qualquer casal normal faz."

"-Namorar? Casal? Normal? Vocês não vão namorar, vocês não podem ser um casal porque isso não seria normal."

"-Eu namoro com ele Ron, e tu não me vais impedir."

"-Eu vou dizer à mãe, ela vai proibir esta insanidade."

"-A mãe já sabe. Ela descobriu assim como tu."

"-E posso garantir-te Weasley tanto a tua mãe, como a minha, gostou da ideia" – Disse Draco fazendo com que a cor de Ron passasse de escarlate para pálida.

"-Ela sabe!"

"-Sim. E nos estávamos a pensar em vos contar. Ouve maninho, as coisas mudaram."

"-Ele é um Malfoy."

"-O Malfoy por quem eu estou apaixonada. Tu namoras com a Luna, porque eu não posso namorar com ele?"

"-Porque é contra todas as regras."

A ruiva sorriu dando um abraço ao irmão.

"-Eu gosto dele, ele gosta de mim. Nós damo-nos muito bem, e nós temos uma relação óptima. Descansa maninho, tudo correrá bem."

"-Promete que não deixas que ele te magoe. Se isso acontecer eu juro que não respondo pelos meus actos."

"-Descansa Weasley, eu não magoarei a tua irmã" – Disse Draco que ouvira o que o ruivo dissera.

Ron olhou para eles os dois mais uma vez, antes de sair do jardim, extremamente confuso.

"-Bem um já está. Era o que querias, certo? Que eles soubessem?"

"-Bem… "– Começou ela a responder, enrolando seus braços no pescoço dele. – "Não era assim que imaginava as coisas, mas serviu."

O rapaz riu antes de a beijar, e a voltar a deitar no chão como ela estava, beijando-a vezes sem conta.

…..

"-Mãe." – Chamou a ruiva entrando na cozinha.

"-Diz filha."

"-Eu queria pedir-te um favor. Como no Domingo eu faço 19 anos que queria pedir-te se podias convidar os manos todos."

"-Mas é claro que os convido."

"-Certo? E o Harry e a Hermione?"

"-Isso nem se pergunta filha."

"-A Narcisa e o filho?"

Molly encarou a filha surpresa e esta bufou:

"-Mãe, eu e Draco sabemos que tu e ela descobriram sobre nós. "

"-Ah…sim…."

"-Sim. Nós ouvimos vocês a conversarem em casa dele. Porque não me disseste que sabias?"

"-Nós achamos que seria melhor serem vocês a contar."

"-Então chegou esse momento. Eu e ele decidimos contar no dia do meu aniversário. Convida-los todos?"

"-Claro e fica a saber que eu fiquei muito feliz quando soube. Teu pai demorou a aceitar, mas ele acabou por ver que Draco era um bom rapaz."

"-O pai sabe?"

"-Sim."

"-Bem o Ron, também sabe, mas ele disse-me ontem que não tinha contado a ninguém, nem á Luna."

"-Então no Domingo todos saberão."

…..

"-Minha mãe vai convidar todos os meus irmãos no Domingo."

"-Minha ruiva vai fazer 19 anos."

"-E tu fazes 20 daqui a dois meses."

Ele sorriu abraçando o corpo despido da namorada. Puxou as cobertas mais para cima deles, beijando-a.

Ginevra sentiu o corpo dele ficar por cima do seu. Os beijos que trocavam eram cada vez mais arrebatadores, e sorriu quando ele se encaixou nela.

…..

"-Olá maninha."

"-Charlie!" – Disse a ruiva abraçando o irmão com força. – "Bill." – Chamou ela antes de voar para o colo do irmão.

"-Bem, pudemos ver que estás mais feliz do que no mês passado."

"-É normal Bill…. "– Começou Fred.

"-Afinal ela faz 19 aninhos hoje." – Completou George.

A ruiva abraçou os gémeos ao mesmo tempo e riu quando os ouviu dizer:

"-Nossa princesa já é uma mulher." – Começou George.

"-Parece que ainda ontem gatinhava com as fraldas pela Toca. Snif. "– Terminou Fred.

"-Esqueceram de tomar os comprimidos maninhos?" – Perguntou ela rindo.

Viu Harry aparecer de mão dada com Hermione, e a ruiva correu para os cumprimentar.

"-Parabéns Gi" – Disse Hermione.

"-Obrigado. E vocês como têm passado?"

"-Lindamente" – Responderam em dois ao mesmo tempo.

"-E tu, namorado?" – Perguntou Harry.

"-Logo saberás" – Respondeu a ruiva piscando o olho e caminhando até ao Ron.

"-Venham todos almoçar" – Chamou Molly, mal viu Draco e Narcisa entrarem na Mansão.

"-Parabéns Ginny, querida" – Disse Narcisa abraçando a ruiva.

"-Obrigada Narcisa."

A ruiva olhou para o loiro e ambos sorriram, antes de caminharem até á grande sala.

Foi um almoço barulhento, e Draco perguntou num sussurrou á ruiva, que comia ao seu lado, se era sempre assim.

"-É sim."

"-Não acredito. Isto não vinha no pacote que dizia Ginevra Weasley."

Ela sorriu, olhando para o prato e continuando a comer.

"-Vou acabar com o barulho" – Disse Draco, levantando-se.

A ruiva olhou-o surpresa, e ouviu-o dizer.

"-Eu peço a vossa atenção."

Assim como ele esperava todos os que estavam presentes na sala se calaram, e olharam o loiro abismados.

"-Eu quero apenas fazer um brinde" – Disse ele puxando a ruiva, fazendo-a levantar-se. – "À aniversariante e obviamente à melhor namorada que alguém pode ter" – E sem aviso beijou os lábios dela, fazendo com que quase todos ficassem admirados.

Assim que se separaram eles viram que todos, excepto o Ron, os pais da ruiva e Narcisa, se encontravam em choque.

Sem aviso Harry gargalhou, o que fez com que Draco olhasse espantado para ele.

"-Então esta era a razão para o Ron estar fulo com o Malfoy. Ele e a Ginny namoram, eu não pensei nessa hipótese confesso, mas não acho de todo absurda".

"-Acho eu" – Disse Bill.

"-Eu também acho" – Concordaram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.

"-Eu não acho. E como minha opinião é a única que conta, para além da do Draco claro."

"-Mas maninha, ele é um Malfoy."

"-Acho que ela sabe disso Weasley" – Disse Draco encarando um dos gémeos.

"-Eu acho que tu a drogaste Malfoy" – Disse Percy, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

"-Uau, a droga tem um efeito prolongado. Quase um mês" – Comentou o loiro sarcástico.

"-Mãe! Pai! Vocês não dizem nada?"

"-Não há anda a dizer Fred. Eu e teu pai já sabíamos, e achamos maravilhoso. Afinal Draco é boa pessoa, e gosta mesmo dela."

"-Eu não acredito que ele goste dela."

"-Eu acredito Bill" – Disse Hermione. – "Afinal ao estou a vê-lo a arriscar seu pescoço no meio de tantos Weasleys se não gostasse mesmo."

"-Pela primeira vez disseste algo que me agradou….Granger."

"-Nós já demos a noticia, agora vamos lá fora, que é para vocês a dissolverem bem. Vem comigo Draco" – Disse a ruiva, puxando o loiro pela mão.

Podiam ouvir os Weasleys a reclamarem, quando se encontravam no corredor, e Draco riu, pegando na ruiva ao colo e subindo as escadas.

"-Foi melhor do que eu pensava."

"-Meus pais, agora acalmam-nos, daqui a nada eles já engoliram bem a novidade."

Ele sorriu deitando a ruiva na cama. Pousou os braços ao lado da cabeça dela, e apoiou sua cabeça neles, encarando a ruiva deitada em baixo de si.

"-Ainda não te dei tua prenda" – Disse ele beijando-a.

"-Ainda não."

O rapaz levantou-se e Ginevra sentou-se na cama, observando os gestos do loiro. Ele primeiramente sentou-se ao seu lado e em seguida levou a mão ao bolso tirando de lá um embrulho, pequeno, que ele com um simples toque de varinha devolveu ao seu tamanho original.

"-Minha prenda." – Disse ele entregando o embrulho à ruiva.

Ginny abriu o embrulho e deparou-se com um caderno de couro, novo em folha.

"-Não percebi."

"-No outro dia reparei que o teu diário estava no fim, e por isso comprei um novo. Para escreveres sobre teu futuro. Abre-o na primeira folha." – Sugeriu em com um sorriso.

A primeira folha tinha apenas escrito no cabeçalho: Este diário pertence a:

No meio da folha a ruiva viu, escrito pela letra do namorado, o nome _GINEVRA WEASLEY MALFOY_.

"-Aceitas ter esse nome?" – Perguntou ele, vendo-a sorrir para o caderno.

"-Se aceito Draco….Que pergunta idiota, é claro que aceito." – Respondeu ela deixando o caderno na cama, e abraçando o loiro beijando-o em seguida.

"-Tenho pena dos teus irmãos. Ainda não me aceitaram como teu namorado, já vão ter que pensar em mim como cunhado deles."

Ela apenas sorriu voltando a beijar o loiro, com uma vontade insaciável.

"-Eu adoro-te" – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele, antes de beijá-lo durante longos minutos sem parar.

**- - - - - Fim do 13º capitulo - - - - -**


	15. Surpresa

**Capitulo 14º**

_Surpresa _

"-Porquê o sorriso?" – Perguntou ao entrar pela janela dela como tantas vezes fizera.

Caminhou até à namorada e beijou-a.

"-Acabei o meu livro…"

"-Óptimo… É mais tempo que passas comigo…."

"-Isso é uma queixa?

"-Não não, de maneira alguma…. Mas quanto mais tempo estivermos juntos melhor… Não achas?"

"-Acho sim." – Respondeu beijando-o.

"-Então, quando é que o vais publicar? "

"-Publicar? Bem…. Eu não sei… Nunca tinha pensado nisso… Quer dizer… já tinha pensado nessa hipótese…. Mas não tinha esperanças…"

"-Porque não? Pelo que li escreves muito bem…"

"-Isso vindo de ti é duvidoso."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque primeiro, uma das personagens principais tem o teu nome e segundo tu és meu namorado, dizes isso só para me agradar".

"-Eu não digo isto apenas para te agradar, acho que escreves bem….Mas o facto de uma das personagens principais ter o meu nome é um ponto a teu favor. Já agora como terminou?"

"-Como todas as histórias de amor devem de terminar, teve um final feliz."

"-Porquê eles casaram-se e tiveram 50 filhos foi?"

"-Não, ele pediu-a em casamento."

Draco pestanejou antes de puxar a namorada pela cintura e beijar os lábios dela calmamente, como se o fizesse a primeira vez e quisesse decorar cada pedacinho da boca dela, como se não quisesse esquecer o sabor da sua ruiva.

Assim que eles se afastaram a ruiva caminhou até á escrivaninha e pegou no caderno onde escrevera. Caminhou novamente até ao loiro, que se encontrava sentado na sua cama, e entregou-lhe o livro.

"-Gostava que fosses o primeiro a ler. Não me perguntes o porquê, apenas gostava."

"-Ora eu sei porquê!"

"-Sabes?"

"-Sim, eu sou importante para ti." – Respondeu ele encolhendo os braços como se fosse extremamente óbvio.

Pegou no livro que ele lhe estendia e em seguida puxou-a para o seu colo, sentando-a na sua perna, e abrindo o livro começando a ler.

"-Então? O que achaste?" – Perguntou ansiosa ao ver o loiro a fechar o caderno.

"-Sinceramente?"

"-Não gostaste? Eu sabia… Nunca devia ter começado a escr… "- Não terminou a frase uma vez que foi interrompida pelos beijos do namorado.

"-Está muito bom." – Respondeu afastando-se ligeiramente dela – "Vão ser idiotas se não o publicarem…"

"-Achas mesmo?"

"-Claro que acho! Como é que não vão publicar um livro com uma personagem principal tão perfeita?"

"-Isso foi tão convencido da tua parte… "- Comentou atirando-se para cima dele.

Ele riu beijando a namorada conforme a puxava mais para si.

"-Achas que devo tentar?"

"-Tenho a certeza!"

"-O que achas de lá ir amanhã?"

"-Vais ter de ir sozinha, ok? Tenho assuntos a resolver…"

"-Podemos lá ir noutro dia. Não há pressa."

"-Ainda assim. É algo pessoal, devias ir sozinha. Prometo que estarei aqui quando chegares para me contares as boas noticias."

"-Tudo bem então."

"-Hei ruiva!" – Chamou ao entrar pela janela do quarto dela.

Olhou em volta e nem sinal dela.

_"Deve estar a voltar"_ – Pensou sentando-se na cama.

Não demorou muito para a ruiva voltar ao quarto, não pela porta principal mas vinda da casa de banho.

"-Estavas aí?"

"-À espera da princesa… É necessário demorar tanto tempo na casa de banho?"

"-Chama-se banho… Com água, champôo e essas coisas, sabes? … Leva tempo."

"-Se soubesse tinha entrado. Mas afinal como correu?"

"-Fui até à _'Floreios e Borrões'_ e pedi-lhes a lista de contactos dos editores. Enviei a cada um uma cópia. Agora é esperar que respondam. "

"-Tenho a certeza que durante estes próximos dias vão chover cartas para ti."

"-Chover vão de certeza, esperemos que sejam cartas com propostas."

"-Vão ser… E que tal veres-te livre dessa toalha agora?"

"-Não vais abri-las? "

"-Não sei…" - Respondeu olhando os envelopes sobre a sua secretária – "Tenho medo…."

"-Medo de quê? O máximo que pode acontecer é eles negarem-se a publicar um excelente livro. Tens à tua frente umas 10 cartas, não me digas que nenhuma delas tem uma resposta positiva."

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Ginevra! Isso nem parece teu."

"-Eu sei mas é que…. Ok, eu abro-as."

Abriu-as, uma após outra e todas continham a mesma resposta.

_"Cara Ginevra Weasley_

_Lamentamos informar que, apesar do manuscrito apresentado ser de extrema qualidade e criatividade, não podemos de momento publica-lo."_

E continuava….

_"Obra bem elaborada, com mostras de grande criatividade, mas infelizmente não temos possibilidade de publicar."_

E por aí a fora. Depois de ter lido todas as respostas a ruiva encontrava-se verdadeiramente desolada.

"-Eu disse-te que não ia resultar… "- Murmurou.

"-Hei ruiva! Tu não és assim! Não vais desistir pois não? Só porque um bando de paspalhos se negou a publicar o teu livro não quer dizer…."

"-O bando de paspalhos, como tu lhes chamas, são os maiores editores do mundo mágico."

"-Vais ver que eles vão voltar atrás… E quando o teu livro estiver editado e tu estiveres sentada a dar autógrafos eles vão ver o contrato que perderam…"

"-Eu já sabia que ia ser assim… Só tentei porque tu achavas que devia…."

"-Achava e acho… Não fiques assim…. Vem comigo. Tenho algo que te vai fazer sentir melhor."

"-Que é…?"

"-Surpresa" – Completou.

Pegou na mão da namorada e levou-a até à varanda.

"-Onde vamos afinal?" – Perguntou ou vê-lo saltar para a varanda do próprio quarto.

"-Não confias em mim?"

Ela sorriu e seguiu-o entrando no quarto dele.

"-Não vamos ficar aqui?"

Ele dirigia-se à porta do quarto.

"-Não… O que tenho para te mostrar é lá em baixo."

Ela deu ombros e seguiu o namorado, abraçando-se a ele.

"-O que estamos a fazer na cozinha?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Ora eu tenho uma ruiva para animar, certo?"

"-Continuo sem te seguir…."

"-Acomoda-te" – Disse apontando para uma das cadeiras dispostas à volta duma grande mesa.

Viu o loiro a ser aos poucos rodeado por uma série de elfos. Ele disse-lhes algo que os fez correr em todas as direcções.

"-O que é que fizeste?" – Perguntou preocupada ao não conseguir avistar nenhum dos elfos.

"-Nada… Disse que se não saíssem da cozinha distribuía peças de roupa por todos…."

"-Isso foi cruel da tua parte."

"-Eles não queriam sair de forma alguma… E nós não precisamos de plateia, precisamos?"

"-Podíamos ter ido para outro local. Para quê a cozinha afinal?"

"-Fecha os olhos" – Pediu suavemente.

"-Draco…"

"-Fecha os olhos por favor."

Ela suspirou resignada e acabou por cumprir o pedido do loiro.

Sentiu a respiração quente dele perto da sua boca e ficou surpresa ao sentir os dedos dele sobre os seus lábios, espalhando algo sobre eles.

"-Que fazes?"

Mas ele não respondeu, em vez disso beijou-a fazendo-a provar o doce chocolate que tinha espalhado sobre os seus lábios.

"-Sem duvida mais animada agora…"

"-Mas ainda mal começou…"

Abriu os olhos fixando o loiro à sua frente.

"-Obrigada…"- Ele olhou-a surpreendido. – "Obrigada por me fazeres tentar…. Por me animares…."

"-Não tens de agradecer ruiva…. Por ti eu faço qualquer coisa "– Sussurrou antes de a beijar.

Foi um beijo diferente, possivelmente devido ao chocolate que se encontrava nos lábios de ambos naquele momento tornando o beijo mais doce e saboroso que o normal.

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele e olhou-o sorrindo, fazendo-o arquear sobrancelha.

"-Minha vez!" – Disse ela pegando num bocado de chocolate.

Passou-o pelos lábios dele e em seguida deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, para logo em seguida voltar a passar o chocolate nos lábios dele.

Draco sorriu e levantou-se puxando a ruiva pela mão e sentando-a em cima da mesa, acabando por ficar posicionado entre as pernas dela, assim que esta passaram em roda das suas ancas.

Passou com os dedos de chocolate nas bochechas dela fazendo-a rir e beijando em seguida os locais que tinham chocolate.

Sentiu o chocolate a escorrer pelo seu pescoço e logo depois a língua do loiro sobre ele.

Ouvi-a rir ao seu ouvido e sorriu por isso, tinha-a animado.

"-Mais animadinha?"

"-Imenso. Mas não quero parar!"

"-Queres continuar aqui, ou lá em cima?"

"-Lá em cima!"

Draco pegou na ruiva ao colo e saiu da sala, levando uma ruiva malhada de chocolate até á cama.

"-Que horas são?" – Perguntou por entre beijos.

"-Porquê, ruiva? Já te queres ir embora?"

"-Não. Mas preciso de saber que horas são…"

"-Quatro e meia"

"-Oh Oh! Tenho de ir" – Disse levantando-se da cama no mesmo instante.

"-Não vás!"

"-Prometi à minha mãe que ia com ela à Diagon-Al."

"-Ruiva a tua mãe não se importa se não fores desta vez… Tenho a certeza"

"-Tenho mesmo de ir… Volto depois"

Saiu do quarto dele pela varanda e entrou no seu caminhando em direcção à porta.

"-Gininha?" – Ouviu chamar do outro lado da porta.

"-Sim mãe" – Respondeu abrindo a porta.

"-Estás pron… O que aconteceu à tua cara?"

"-À minha cara?" – Perguntou alarmando passando as mãos sobre a face e olhando os dedos, sujos de chocolate –"Bem….Eu e o Draco… Estivemos a comer chocolate-"

"-Já vi que sim…." – Respondeu sorridente –"Vai arranjar-te, espero por ti lá em baixo"

"-Onde estiveste?"

"-A resolver uns assuntos…"

"-Uns assuntos? E que assuntos são esses Sr. Draco Malfoy?"

"-Nada de especial."

"-Isso faz-me suspeitar….

Ele caminhou até ela e beijou-a.

"-Tenho algo para ti…"

"-Tens?"

"-Tenho, no meu quarto…."

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, bem ao jeito do namorado e seguiu-o.

"-O que é isto?" – Perguntou quanto o loiro lhe passou um pacote rectangular.

"-Abre…."

Ela desembrulhou o papel e olhou para o objecto nas suas mãos. Era um livro, um como nunca tinha visto antes. A encadernação estava ornamentada com belos desenhos e um título que lhe pareceu algo familiar. "Como todas as histórias deviam ser" brilhava em letras grandes na capa.

"-O que é que tu fizeste? "– Percebendo de imediato que o que segurava era uma copia editada e publicada do seu livro.

"-Eu com a minha influência pedi que publicassem o teu livro."

"-Não ameaçaste ninguém com uma maldição imperdoável, pois não?" – Perguntou ligeiramente assustada.

"-É obvio que não Ginevra!"

"-E nada de subornos, pois não?"

"-Tudo o que usei foi o sorriso Malfoy e o teu livro maravilhoso. Não estás feliz?"

"-Feliz? Isto é tudo o que eu sempre desejei" – Atirou o livro para cima da cama e abraçou-o com força.

"-Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!" – Repetiu intercalando cada palavra com um beijo rápido nos lábios do loiro.

"-Se soubesse que ias reagir assim tinha mandado publica-lo mais cedo!" – Disse-lhe sorrindo –"Gostaste da surpresa?"

"-Adorei! Muito! Mas adoro-te mais a ti" – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Não mais do que eu a ti… " – Rebateu no mesmo tom.

**- - - - - Fim do 14º Capitulo - - - - -**


	16. Comunicado

**Capitulo 15º**

_Comunicado _

Sentiu os lábios dele percorrer seu pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar profundamente. As mãos dele percorriam o fundo das costas dela, puxando-a o mais possível para o seu corpo.

Os carinhos eram cada vez mais envolventes e ela sorriu quando o ouviu dizer:

"-Minha noiva é famosa."

"-Pois é, afinal é filha do ministro da magia, e vai chamar-se Sra. Malfoy daqui a uns meses!"

"- Sabes que não me referia a isso." – Disse ela encarando-a.

A ruiva sorriu, sentando-se no sofá do quarto dele. Viu-o sentar-se ao seu lado, e por isso passou as pernas por cima das dele. No mesmo instante as mãos dele pousaram nas suas pernas, acariciando-as.

"- Estas a pensar contar à tua família sobre o lançamento, não é?"

"- O que achas? Que vou fazer disso um segredo?"

"- Não percebeste ruiva, eu queria chegar a uma conclusão magnífica."

"- Ah, umas daquelas conclusões à Malfoy!"

"- O que quiseste dizer com isso!"

"- Nada." – Respondeu ela rindo. – "Diz lá qual é a conclusão então?" – perguntou curiosa, beijando os lábios dele ao de leve.

Draco sorriu deitando a namorada no sofá, e inclinando-se para ela. Beijava os lábios dela, as bochechas, o colo, e podia sentir a respiração dela cada vez mais acelerada.

"- Convida-os para virem aqui a casa. Amanha ao jantar, e anunciaremos o lançamento do teu livro."

"- Disseste aqui a casa, ou foi impressão minha?"

"- Eu disse. E digo mais, já que eles aqui vêm, anunciamos o noivado também." – Respondeu levantando-se.

A ruiva voltou a sentar-se antes de deitar o namorado. Sentou-se nas suas ancas e inclinou-se ligeiramente de modo a conseguir beijar os lábios dele. Draco sentiu os cabelos dela passarem na sua face, provocando-o.

Fartou-se do joguinho dela, e por isso levantou-se com a ruiva no seu colo. Deitou-a na cama e beijou-a como ambos desejavam.

"-Mãe!" – chamou a ruiva entrando na sala.

"-Diz Gininha."

"-O Draco convidou-nos, a todos, aos manos também, para irmos jantar amanhã na Mansão dele."

Molly olhou para o rosto sorridente da filha e perguntou curiosa.

"-O que ele quer? Pode se saber?"

"-Pode-se, eu sei….mas não te vou dizer, tens que esperar até amanhã."- Respondeu ela piscando o olho e saindo da sala, indo até ao jardim.

Sentou-se á beira da piscina e pegou no pequeno caderno que trazia encolhido no bolso.

_«Faltam poucas páginas para acabar este "diário" mas não faz mal já tenho outro, meu lindo e maravilhoso namorado comprou-me um. Quer dizer, ele comprou um diário que pertence a Ginevra Malfoy, por isso teoricamente ainda não é meu, pois eu ainda não sou uma Malfoy, ainda!_

_Quem diria, uma Weasley desejosa de ser uma Malfoy! Como a vida é irónica. Aquilo que menos esperamos é que o acontece….e quando acontece o que antes nos parecia errado, tornasse muito certo. _

_A minha vida finalmente está certa, finalmente encontrei o significado dela. Sou uma escritora, e estou noiva, noiva de Draco Malfoy. E logo eu que nunca gostei de um Malfoy, e nunca me imaginei casada……mas como disse o errado parece o certo agora, e nada parece mais certo que eu e ele….que nós casados. Nada!_

_Minha família ainda não sabe de nada disto….nem que eu publiquei um livro, graças a Draco, e muito menos que estamos noivos. Ah, nem quero imaginar como será, dar-lhes a noticia….ah meu Merlin que Draco saia inteiro. É a única coisa que peço, que o corpinho perfeito dele venha para mim perfeito como é. _

_Bem terei que esperar para ver, e rezar entretanto. É isso….especialmente rezar, rezar pelo bom senso (se eles tiverem) dos meus irmãos.» _

Fechou o livro pousando-o nas pernas e sorriu sozinha. Sentia-se feliz, estupidamente feliz.

"-Bom dia princesa…O que foi? Para quê essa cara?"

"-Onde é que estiveste? Senti a tua falta durante a noite…"

"-Sentiste é? "– Ela acenou afirmativamente – "Eu compenso-te esta noite" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-O que estiveste a fazer afinal? Esperei por ti boa parte da noite… Nem se quer te vi chegar ao quarto…. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"-Estive só a tratar…"

"-Duns assuntos, sim eu sei. Mas que assuntos são esses?"

"-Nada de importante…"

"-Se não é nada de importante porque é que não me contas?"

"-Eu conto, ok Srta. Curiosa? Noutra altura…."

"-Noutra altura quando?"

"-Esta noite, pode ser?" – Ela assentiu e ele beijou-a em resposta –"Óptimo…Onde é que nós íamos…"

"-Estavas a dizer que me ias compensar…."

"-Eu disse que compensava de noite!"

"-Estou sozinha….e ficarei sozinha durante algumas horas!"

Ele sorriu, antes de passar com o braço por trás do pescoço da ruiva e de a beijar. Tombou o corpo dela, deitando-a na cama, e deixou que seu corpo de posicionasse sobre o dela.

"-Então vamos lá compensar a minha ruiva." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, antes de lhe beijar o pescoço e de a fazer sorrir.

"-Tens a certeza que os consegues controlar a todos?"

"-Quase a certeza, sim"

"-Quase? Quantos é que eles são mesmo?"

"-Só seis"

"-Só, mas tu estás doida?"

"-Eu não… De qualquer maneira foste tu que me pediste em casamento…."

"-Pois pedi. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira morrer."

"-Devias ter pensado nisso antes! Vais voltar atrás?"

"-Nunca ruiva… Nem que tu quisesses…"

"-Aí sim?"

"-Sim."

"-Bom saber… Tenho de me ir vestir"

"-Que bela resposta, eu declaro-me e tudo o que me dizes é 'Tenho de me ir vestir'?"

"-Isso não foi, a meu ver, uma declaração… E sim, tenho de me ir vestir…." – Respondeu beijando o namorado uma última vez antes de se dirigir à janela do quarto.

"-Antes de voltares ao teu quarto tenho uma coisa para ti" – Caminhou até à secretária e pegou um pequeno embrulho nele pousado. Murmurando algumas palavras em tom baixo restituiu ao pacote o se tamanho original.

"-Que caixa é essa?"

"-É para ti, para esta noite… Quero que a abras só no teu quarto…. Vemo-nos daqui a pouco…"

"-Sim, vemo-nos daqui a pouco" – Repetiu segurando na caixa que ele lhe passava.

Sentiu o suave tecido a passar entre os seus dedos. Segurava o vestido mais belo que alguma vez vira e estava ansiosa por experimenta-lo.

No seu corpo o vestido ficava ainda melhor do que nas suas mãos. Era um vestido longo, azul claro, de um tecido fino.

"-Gininha?"

"-Sim mãe?"

"-Estão todos lá em baixo à tua espera. O vestido é lindo…"

"-Foi Draco que mo ofereceu. Gostas?" – Perguntou dando uma volta em frente da mãe.

"-Adoro. Agora despacha-te, os teus irmãos começam a ficar impacientes"

"-Ok, desço já"

Olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho antes de descer as escadas.

"-O que vamos fazer à casa do Malfoy afinal?" – Perguntou um dos gémeos assim que ela entrou no salão.

"-Sim, já sabemos que ele é teu namorado….." – Continuou o outro.

"-E isso não nos agrada" – Concluiu Ron.

"-Vamos lá jantar, ok? Foi o Draco que convidou e vocês não lhe vão fazer uma desfeita dessas, vão?" – Perguntou mostrando princípios de irritação.

"-Não maninha!" – Responderam em coro como se estivessem ensaiados.

"-Óptimo"

"-A Sra. Malfoy espera no salão" – Disse o pequeno elfo ao deparar-se com os Weasleys -"Jovem Mestre Malfoy querer falar primeiro com Srta. Weasley"

A ruiva corou até à raiz dos cabelos ao sentir os olhares dos irmãos todos pousados em si.

"-Onde é que ele está?" – Perguntou ao pequeno elfo.

"-Na biblioteca pequena."

"-Obrigada."

Lembrou-se imediatamente da primeira vez que estivera na mansão e da 'visita guiada' ao lado de Draco.

"-Entre!" – Ouviu-o a dizer assim que bateu à porta.

Entrou na biblioteca deparando-se com o namorado como nunca o tinha visto antes. Não era a primeira vez que o via vestido com elegância, sabia disso, mas naquela noite ele parecia ter algo mais, talvez fosse o efeito dos cabelos a caírem-lhe livremente para os olhos ou a camisa ligeiramente entreaberta.

"-A minha deusa ruiva…."- Sussurrou beijando-a com carinho –"O vestido fica-te melhor do que alguma vez pude imaginar…Estás linda…"- Ela corou ligeiramente beijando-o em resposta –"Pronta para enfrentar os teus irmãos?"

"-Não era eu que devia perguntar isso? O atentado vai ser contra ti e não contra mim…."

"-Obrigado Ginevra, foi sem duvida animador… Mal posso esperar para correr até ao salão e gritar que nos vamos casar…." – Comentou sarcástico.

"-Não te preocupes, eu não vou deixar que eles façam mal à minha Estrelinha…."

"-Tão engraçadinha que estamos hoje!"

"-Disseste que me contavas esta noite os assuntos que andavas a tratar, ou direi, tramar?"

"-Disse e vou cumprir… Mas não agora…. Depois do jantar. Prometo!" – Completou ao ver a cara de desconfiada da ruiva.

"-Começo a ter duvidas se realmente quero saber que assuntos são esses…"

"-Não te preocupes… Vais sabe-los de qualquer maneira esta noite. Vamos ter com a tua família?"

"-Que seja então!" – Respondeu beijando-o de forma mais apaixonada que o habitual.

"-Para que foi isso?" – Perguntou espantado.

"-Para o caso deles te deixarem em tão mau estado que eu não te possa tocar durante semanas."

"-Eles não fariam isso! Fariam?"

"-Tu não conheces os meus irmãos" – Respondeu saindo da biblioteca, puxando o loiro pela mão.

"-Estavas a brincar, não estavas?" – Sussurrou num tom que evidenciava um pouco de preocupação assim que entraram no salão.

Ela apenas sorriu ao sentir a mão do namorado a apertar mais a sua.

Os irmãos de Ginny olhavam-no com um ar mortífero, como se o quisessem trucidar e não se sentia muito feliz por isso.

"-Será que eles não vão parar com isto?" – Perguntou durante o jantar enquanto um dos gémeos o olhava com o ar de quem tinha vontade de lhe arrancar a cabeça com a colher da sopa.

"-Eu sou a irmã mais nova deles… Tens de compreender…." – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido arrancando mais uns quantos olhares rancorosos.

"-Claro… Se eu ficar inteiro depois do anuncio juro que vou tentar compreende-los!"

"-Afinal o que queres?" – Perguntou Ron a Draco assim que entraram numa sala mais pequena.

"-Saberás dentro de muito em breve" – Respondeu sentando-se num dos sofás e puxando a ruiva para o seu colo –"Não te esqueças que se me acontecer algo vais passar muitas noites sozinha…" – Comentou casualmente fazendo a ruiva rir.

"-Eu não me esqueço Estrelinha… Eles não vão fazer nada contigo… Eu não deixo…"

"-Voltas a chamar-me Estrelinha e vais começar a passar as noites sozinha quer os teus irmãos atentem contra a minha saúde quer não…"

"-Como queiras…. Estrelinha"

"-Está decidido, vais passar todas as noites até ao casamento sozinha…"

"-Tu não tinhas coragem de me fazer isso!"

"-Não?"

"-Coragem talvez mas força de vontade não…Por falar em coragem, Estão todos aqui, podes fazer o anuncio."

"-Hum… Parece que sim…" – Levantou-se chamando a atenção de todos os presentes na sala "- Eu e a Ginevra temos algo para voz dizer…"

"-Não me digas que…"

"-Ron!" – Repreendeu Molly antes que o ruivo tivesse tempo de concluir a frase.

"-Bem o que temos a dizer é que…." – Começou a ruiva fazendo com que todos a olhassem petrificados.

"-Ela lançou um livro. Pronto é isso….o jantar serviu para comemorar o lançamento do livro dela." – Disse o loiro fazendo com que os irmão da ruiva respirassem fundo.

"-Ufa! Por momentos pensei que vocês fossem dizer que iam casar." – Comentou Fred.

"-Mas….maninha é maravilhoso teres publicado o teu livro. Estamos muito orgulhosos de ti." – Disse Bill abraçando a ruiva.

"-Ainda bem que ficaram felizes." – Falou ela depois de ter sido abraçada por toda a família. – "Mas eu e Draco temos outra coisa a dizer."

"-Eu e a Ginevra vamos casar" – Disse duma vez só olhando com expectativa para os ruivos.

Fez-se silêncio, um silêncio pesado que durou alguns segundos transformando-se segundos depois num ruído ensurdecedor.

"-Mas Gin!"

"-Tu não podes!"

"-Ele é um Malfoy!"

"-Tu odiava-lo!"

"-Não te podes casar com ele!"

As frases dos ruivos sobrepunham-se umas às outras tornando o discurso difícil de acompanhar.

"-Chega!" – Disse a ruiva num tom mais alto que fez todos calarem-se e encararem-na -"Obrigada."

"-Gin tens a certeza que isto é a coisa certa a fazer?" – Perguntou olhando de soslaio para o loiro.

"-Claro que tenho Ron. É a coisa que tenho mais a certeza…."

"-Mas…"

"-Mas ele é um Malfoy e eu amo-o mesmo assim….É tão difícil de perceber?"

"-É mesmo isto que queres? Ele não te obrigou, não te enfeitiçou nem nada?"

"-Não Ron, não enfeitiçou nem nada…."

"-Óptimo, se é para tu ficares feliz…. "

"-É para eu ficar feliz."

O resto dos irmãos, ao ouvirem a conversa entre Ron e Ginny ficaram sem argumentos.

"-Mais alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer?" – Perguntou ao sentir os braços do namorado em torno da sua cintura.

"-Parabéns filha… Estou tão feliz!" – Murmurou Molly abraçando tanto a ruiva quanto Draco – "Toma bem conta do meu bebé…." – Pediu ao loiro com as lágrimas nos olhos.

"-Não se preocupe Sra. Weasley, vou tomar…."

"-Finalmente a sós!"

"-Finalmente vais contar-me os teus assuntos…"

"-Será que só pensas nisso?"

"-Agora só! Vais contar-me certo?" – Perguntou sentando-se na cama dele, como uma criança ansiosa.

"-Está bem, está bem… O que a minha ruiva quiser." – Murmurou antes de se deitar sobre ela, estendendo-a na cama.

"-Então?" – Perguntou entre beijos.

"-Chatinha…" – Ergueu-se ligeiramente e retirou algo do bolso das calças –"Toma" – Disse passando-lhe uma pequena caixa de veludo azul-escuro.

"-O que é isto?"

"-Os meus assuntos. Abre logo!"

Ela abriu a caixa e não pode evitar uma cara de decepção ao ver o seu conteúdo.

"-Então?" – Perguntou parecendo ansioso mas na realidade estava apenas a tentar controlar o riso.

"-Umas chaves?" – Perguntou decepcionada.

"-O que esperavas que fosse?"

"-Hum… nada…."

"-Ah estavas à espera duma aliança!"

"-Sou assim tão transparente?"

"-Digamos que a tua decepção é evidente"

"-Para que são as chaves afinal?" – Perguntou tentando parecer interessada.

"-Logo vês amanhã!"

"-Mais mistério não!"

"-Eu prometo que te levo à outra ponta dessas chaves amanhã…. Esta noite temos outras coisas que fazer?"

"-Como por exemplo?"

"-Tu não sei… mas eu tenho uma noite bem longa com a minha noiva"

"-Parece-me bem" – Disse sorridente.

Não foi capaz de conter um sorriso ainda maior quando sentiu uma fina aliança a deslizar no seu dedo anelar.

"-Tudo para a minha ruiva…" – Sussurrou antes de a beijar ternamente.

**- - - - - Fim do 15º Capitulo - - - - -**


	17. Mais Surpresas

**Capitulo 16º**

"-Bom dia." – Cumprimentou Draco vendo a ruiva acordar.

"-Bom dia. Que pensavas?"

"-Estava a pensar que afinal a noite de noite não foi tão má como pensava….pensava que teus irmãos me fossem matar."

"-Ora, eles não iriam tão longe. Poderiam deixar-te em mau estado, e admira-me isso não ter acontecido, mas ele nunca te matariam….mesmo porque minha mãe não deixaria…e eu também não."

Ele sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dela de encontro aos seus.

"-Agora Sr. Malfoy eu quero ver a outra ponta da chave que me ofereceu ontem."

Ele riu, passando com o dedo na aliança dela.

"-Antes disso, já leste o que esta escrito na aliança?"

Ela elevou a aliança á zona dos olhos e ergueu a sobrancelha.

"-Não vejo nada."

"-No lado de dentro."

Ela sorriu tirando a aliança e rodando-a nas suas mãos.

_Meu anjo, meu e de mais ninguém…._

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sentiu os dedos dele nos seus lábios e ouviu-o murmurar:

"-Não digas nada princesa….não é necessário."

"-Eu amo-te." – Sussurrou apenas antes de beijá-lo longamente.

….

"-Draco eu queria ver a outra ponta das chaves. Porque vamos a caminhar pelo bairro?"

"-Logo perceberás."

Ela encolheu os ombros, caminhando ao lado dele que a puxava pela mão, até que ele parou e a soltou.

Ginny viu-o pôr-se atrás de si, e em seguida as mãos dele taparam os olhos dela.

"-Nada de espreitar ruivinha."

Ele empurrou-a carinhosamente durante mais alguns minutos, fazendo a ruiva rir. Assim que pararam ela disse:

"-Deixa-me ver onde estamos."

"-Calma apressadinha." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela beijando-a carinhosamente no pescoço.

"-Depressa Draco, estou curiosa."

Ele sorriu, mas no instante seguinte tirou as mãos de frente dos olhos dela, deixando a ruiva olhar espantada para a mansão que estava á sua frente.

"-Gostaste?" – Perguntou ele momentos depois, abraçando-a pela cintura e caminhando com ela para dentro da mansão.

"-Adorei."

"-Óptimo, pois esta é nossa casa." – Explicou ele prensando-a na parede de uma das muitas divisões daquela mansão.

Ouviu-a sorrir antes de a beijar.

"-Queres estrear já a casa!" – Perguntou ela rindo, quando sentiu o loiro eleva-la no ar.

"-E porque não?"

Ela gargalhou antes de beijar o noivo longamente.

…….

"Devíamos de voltar para casa." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

"Ainda não. Estamos tão bem aqui sentados neste jardim sem ninguém para nos incomodar."

O loiro passou um dos braços por trás dos ombros dela e chegou-a para si.

"-Quero casar contigo o mais rápido possível."

"-Tão rápido assim?" – Perguntou ela murmurando.

"-Por mim, seria já amanhã."

Ela sorriu antes de beijar os lábios dele carinhosamente.

"-É, podia mesmo. Afinal já temos casa e tudo."

"-Exacto."

Ela levantou-se e puxou o noivo pela mão, caminhado pelo jardim, que se encontrava iluminado pelos inúmeros pirilampos e pela luz da lua cheia.

Parou de andar quando chegaram á ponte, e olhou para o reflexo dela e de Draco no lago. Passou ambos os braços pela cintura dele e disse:

"-Também quero casar contigo rapidamente."

Ele sorriu antes de a beijar.

…….

"-Onde vamos?"

"-E depois eu é que sou a curiosa!"

"-És a minha curiosa…. Mas onde vamos afinal?"

"-Chegamos!"

"-Sim já tinha visto a cozinha da tua casa…. Podemos voltar para o quarto." – Disse beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"-Nada disso! A minha mãe não está em casa e temos a cozinha só para nós."

"-Ajuda-me a perceber… O que é que podemos fazer na cozinha que não podemos fazer no quarto?"

"-Pensa Estrelinha." – Disse divertida irritando o loiro.

"-Não…."

"-Bolos Draco….Aqui podemos fazer bolos."

O loiro gargalhou perante o que a noiva disse, e Ginny cruzou os braços em frente do peito e olhou-o fixamente.

"-Estavas a brincar certo?"

"-Não Draco…vamos fazer bolos."

"-Mas ruiva." – Começou ele passando os braços pela cintura dela. –"Estamos sozinhos em casa há coisas melhor a fazer."

"-Eu vou fazer bolos Draco Malfoy." – Disse ela separando-se dele.

O rapaz encolheu os ombros, mas decidiu ajudá-la a fazer os bolos que tanto queria fazer.

"-Ruiva." – Chamou ele minutos depois.

"-O que foi?"

Mas o que obteve como resposta não era o que ela queria. Draco aproximou sua mão cheia de farinha da cara dela, deixando-a branca.

Gargalhou olhando para a cara branca e furiosa da namorada, e gargalhou ainda mais, quando a viu passar as mãos na face retirando a farinha.

"Vais-mas pagar Malfoy." – Murmurou ela, agarrando num punhado de farinha e atirando-a contra o loiro, fazendo mais estragos que ele havia feito.

Para alem da face, o loiro tinha ficado com a camisa e com o cabelo também com farinha.

Foi a vez de Ginny gargalhar, agarrada à barriga, gargalhou como nunca na vida. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face, e apenas parou de rir, quando sentiu os dedos dele passarem pela sua face, cheios de creme, lambuzando-a.

Olhou para ele que sorria, e não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, pois ele beijou-a no mesmo instantes.

Apertou a ruiva contra ao seu corpo e elevou-a, sentando-a na mesa.

Ginny abriu as pernas de modo a juntar o corpo dele ao seu, e passeou com os dedos sujos de farinha pelo pescoço dele, enquanto o beijo entre os dois era cada vez mais arrebatador.

"-Ainda queres fazer bolos?" – Perguntou ele sorrindo, quando a sentiu desabotoar os botões da sua camisa.

"-Cala a boca Estrelinha." – Murmurou ela beijando-a e arrancando-lhe a camisa.

Passou com as unhas suavemente nas costas dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, e em seguida começou a beijar o pescoço dele, os seus ombros, e o seu peito estrutural.

"-Tua mãe…"

"-Ela virá tarde….muito tarde."

"-Teu pai?" – Perguntou ele deitando a ruiva na mesa.

"-Mais tarde ainda." – Respondeu puxando o corpo dele para si.

As mãos de Draco percorriam o corpo despido da namorada vagarosamente, fazendo-a tremer com cada carícia.

Sentiu o corpo dele pousar sobre o seu e em seguida as mãos dele passavam na sua face, fazendo com que os cabelos ruivos se descolassem da testa húmida dela.

Beijou os lábios dela de uma maneira que a fazia tremer, de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha beijado, muito vagarosamente, fazendo-a desejar mais e mais.

As mãos dele percorreram a lateral do corpo dela e pousaram nas ancas, fazendo com que ela afastasse as pernas de modo a ele se encaixar nela, fazendo-a suspirar aos seus ouvidos.

Por mais vezes que se completassem, eles sempre descobriam coisas novas um no outro, era sempre novidade fazer amor com o outro.

Ambos sabiam que não pertenciam a mais ninguém, que tinham sido feitos para se encontrarem juntos daquela maneira, eles eram perfeitos.

…..

"-Sabes, eu lembro-me vagamente de dizer que íamos fazer bolos." – Comentou ela olhando divertida para ele.

Draco gargalhou puxando a noiva pela cintura e dizendo ao ouvido dela.

"-Eu acho que preferiste fazer o que fizemos, a um bolo. Estou certo, não estou?"

A ruiva deu um beijo rápido dele antes de caminhar até á bancada da cozinha e fazer um feitiço coma varinha de modo a limpar tudo. Em seguida voltou a caminhar até ao loiro, que se encontrava encostado à mesa, e puxou-o pelo colarinho da camisa dizendo:

"- Vou tomar um banho….vens?"

"-Mas isso nem se pergunta ruivinha." – Respondeu ele pegando nela ao colo e caminhando até ao banheiro.

……

"-Mãe!" – Chamou Ginny entrando na sala.

"Sim filha?"

"Eu vou necessitar da tua ajuda hoje ao jantar."

"Porquê?" – Perguntou Molly olhando para a filha que se balançava nas pontas dos pés, algo que fazia sempre que estava nervosa e queria pedir algo.

"-É que…bem sabes….eu vou….é que…eu e o Draco….nós….bem….a gente….hã….já marcou a data…..a data do casamento."

Molly sorriu felicíssima abraçando a filha e dando-lhe longos beijos nas bochechas enquanto a apertava, deixando a ruiva vermelha e com dificuldades em respirar.

"-Estou tão feliz querida."

"-Mãe…estas a sufocar-me" – Murmurou ela.

"-Oh desculpa." – Pediu a matriarca soltando a filha.

"-Então ajudas-me?" – Perguntou a ruiva vendo que a mãe a olhava com os olhos a brilhar imensamente.

"-Ajudar? A dizer isso hoje? Oh filha, já todos sabem que vocês vão casar, e normalmente sabem que mais dia menos dias tu nos irias dar essa novidade. Estou tão feliz."

"- Boa…eu vou….bem vou dizer ao Draco….é isso….até logo mãe."

A ruiva saiu da cozinha caminhando alegremente até ao quarto.

…..

"-Certo maninha, diz-nos que acabaste tudo com o albino?"

"-O quê Fred?" – Perguntou a ruiva chocada e admirada.

"-Bem, convidaste-nos para jantar e como o Malfoy não esta nós imaginamos que tivesse caído na real e que estivesses a festejar o final da loucura."

Ginny encostou-se nas costas da cadeira sorrindo calmamente e olhando a cara dos irmãos.

"-É verdade que o Draco não está. Ele ficou em casa, afinal vai dizer á mãe o mesmo que eu vos vou dizer."

"-Que estão felizes separados, certo?"

"-Na verdade Ron. O que eu tenho para vos dizer é que, eu e Draco já marcámos a data do casamento. É daqui a duas semanas. Temos muito que trabalhar nestes dias. Pronto já sabem, felizes?"

"-És rápida a desfazer nossos sonhos."

"-Eu sei George." – Disse ela rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha no ruivo, antes de subir para o seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e ficou parada na ombreira da porta assim que viu o loiro deitado na sua cama, com os braços por trás da cabeça.

"-Não esperava por ti tão cedo."

"-Vim mais cedo, com medo que os teus irmão te raptassem para não podermos casar."

"-Ah está explicado." – Disse ela passando as pernas pela cintura dele e acabando por o beijar.

"-Então o que tua mãe disse?"

"-Que está ansiosa para te poder chamar de nora. E tua família?"

"-A minha mãe ficou radiante, meu pai sorriu e meus irmão disseram que eu destruí o sonho deles."

"-O sonho deles envolvia um moreno de olhos verdes e não um loiro gostoso de perfeitos olhos cinza?"

"-Possivelmente. Não tenho intenções de saber o que o sonho deles envolve. Mas espero que não seja o meu loiro, pois não quero concorrência."

Ele riu, antes de puxar a namorada para um beijo arrebatador.

….

_«Eu pensava que não poderia sentir-me assim totalmente apaixonada por alguém._

_Quando era pequena apaixonei-me pelo Harry, como todos sabem, mas cheguei á conclusão que era apenas uma paixoneta infantil, que era apenas admiração por todos, e também agradecimento por ele ter salvo minha vida._

_Mas perdi a esperança num verdadeiro amor por causa dos namoros que tive. Eram todos sem graça, e não sentia aquilo que diziam ser suposto sentir, aquele frio na barriga, o coração acelerado, o desejo imenso que os lábios do outro se encaixassem nos nossos. Eu não sentia nada disso, até que Draco me beijou._

_Foi sem duvida o melhor beijo da minha vida, mesmo tendo sido assim um pouco sem aviso e sem pensar.»_

_Ele olhou-a de uma maneira estranha, quase divertida, e a ruiva reparou que ele olhava para os seus olhos fixamente. Não teve tempo para pensar sequer, sentiu os braços dele enrolarem-se na sua cintura e ela passou com os seus em volta do peito dele._

_No momento depois os lábios estavam colados para um beijo inesperado, impensado, mas de uma certa maneira desejado._

_Sentir os lábios suaves dela era algo que ele não imaginava ser tão agradável. Sentiu a ruiva tremer nos seus braços enquanto ele explorava a boca dela com a língua._

_Ambos queriam terminar com aquilo, mas nenhum deles tinha a força de vontade necessária para se afastar._

_«Foi realmente um beijo estranho, mas foi MUITO bom»._

"-Não sabia que era assim tão maravilhoso." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ginevra saltou de susto e levou a mão á zona do coração encarando-o mortalmente, fazendo-o gargalhar.

"-Queres matar-me de susto?" – questionou pousando a mão dele no seu peito.

"-Não. Mas podia matar-te de sensações inesquecíveis."

"-Queres mesmo matar-me?"

"-Não no sentido literal, mas sim no sentido de te deixar sem respiração, com o coração acelerado, com borboletas no estômago, com vontade sentir os meus lábios e o resto encaixado em ti."

"-Ah ah ah, muito engraçado. Eu não quero nada agora, primeiro espias o que escrevo, depois quase me matas de coração. Não me mereces Draco Malfoy."

Ele riu, enquanto envolvia a namorada pela cintura beijando o pescoço dela, fazendo-a encolher-se nos seus braços.

"-Continua a escrever, eu não direi nada."

_«É, eu sem duvida alguma sinto-me num conto de fadas, mas felizmente não existe a bruxa má que não nos quer juntos. Eu e Draco vamos casar….eu vou casar! Isso mesmo, Ginevra Weasley ai casar….»_

O loiro tirou a pena da mão dela, e o caderno, escrevendo em seguida.

_«Ginevra Weasley vai casar-se com o loiro mais gostoso, mais perfeito, mais lindo que já pisou esta terra de mortais. Vai casar com um verdadeiro deus grego, capaz de deixar qualquer uma derretida apenas com um olhar. Olhar esse matador._

_É definitivamente um conto de fadas, em especial pelo príncipe encantado.»_

"-Certo Sr. Malfoy já chega de se vangloriar. O caderno é meu, só eu devo de escrever."

Ele sorriu, entregando-lhe o caderno de modo a ela puder escrever mais um pouco.

_«Estou mesmo ansiosa para me casar com ele. Contando os dias que faltam….»_

"-É claro que esta ansiosa, só de pensares que vais acordar todos os dias abraçada a mim já te deixa desejosa."

"-Ah, não és tanto assim."

"-Admite ruivinha, sou mais."

"-Só se admitires que desejas tanto o nosso casamento como eu."

"-Mas, eu desejo."

"-Então pronto, tu és tudo e mais alguma coisa….Estrelinha."

Ele puxou-a para si, de modo a puder beijá-la carinhosamente.

"-Vais ser a Sra. Malfoy. Não terás saudades de ser a Weasley?"

"-Não vou deixar de ser Weasley, não vou mudar por isso. E depois Sra. Malfoy soa perfeitamente, o meu nome foi feito para ter esse sobrenome."

"-E….estamos a ser muito convencida."

"-Aprendi com o melhor."

Ela não o deixou dizer absolutamente mais nada, acabando por o beijar desejadamente, como se nada mais importasse na vida.

**- - - - - Fim do 16º capitulo - - - - -**


	18. Mais do que uma janela

**17º Capitulo**

_Mais do que uma janela_

Abriu os olhos encontrando apenas escuridão. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para as cortinas negras que estavam em frente da janela, sua mãe tinha-a proibido de abrir as cortinas.

"-Ver a noiva no antes do casamento dá azar. Ele não te poderá ver antes de entrares na igreja!"

Levantou-se e caminhou até ao banheiro.

Era o dia, o dia que tanto ansiava, o dia do seu casamento.

"_Casar com Draco Malfoy! Quem o diria? Nem eu, se fosse há três meses atrás."_

Olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu antes de voltar para o quarto. Seus olhos pousaram no relógio e sobressaltou-se vendo que ainda eram 4 da manhã.

"_Não importa mesmo. Não consigo dormir, sinto-me nervosa. E ele se arrepende no último momento? Pode encontrar uma loira perfeita enquanto vai para a igreja, e pensar "Porquê uma ruiva com sardas quando posso ter uma loira magrela?", AH! Mas porque penso nisto, não posso pensar nisto. Ele não me vai deixar! Pois não?"_

Sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte e um sentimento de medo invadiu-a.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto com as mãos na cabeça. Sentia-se extremamente nervosa, pensar que ele poderia deixá-la no último momento parecia-lhe tão improvável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão normal.

"_Será que ele também esta nervoso? Impossível, ele é Draco Malfoy, não fica nervoso, nem ansioso, nem com medo. Nesta altura deve de estar a dormir descansado."_

Mas ela enganava-se.

- - -

Seus olhos encontravam-se fixados nas grandes cortinas.

"_Mas porque minha mãe tem a mania de superstições? Eu quero vê-la! Quero abrir aquela janela e ir ter com ela, sei que se a vir fico menos nervoso. Quer dizer, eu não estou nervoso….Afinal um Malfoy não fica nervoso."_

Levantou-se da poltrona e começou a caminhar pelo quarto escuro enquanto imaginava os cenários mais estúpidos.

Ele no altar, esperando impacientemente, e ela não aparecia.

Podia vê-la toda sorridente com o Potter bobo, que curiosamente seria o padrinho dela de casamento, ambos deitados na areia de uma praia, rindo-se dele.

"_Não! Ela não me vai deixar, e muito menos trocar-me pelo Potter. Isso é impensável….não é?"_

Suspirou longamente, enquanto sentia o coração pular no peito. Não aguentava mais….

"-Que se dane, tenho que a ver." – Disse para si mesmo, abrindo as cortinas.

Assim que o fez, pode encontrar a ruiva com as suas também abertas. Saltou para a janela dela, e ela sem pensar duas vezes disse:

"-Vens dizer que não te queres casar mais, não é? Eu sabia, eu sabia! Encontras-te uma loira perfeita não foi? E agora vais abandonar-me."

"-O quê? Não!"

"-Não? Não vens dizer isso?"

"-Não, vim certificar-me que tu não fugias com o Potter."

"-Quem pensas que sou?"

"-Olha quem fala, tu também pensavas que eu te ia trocar ou abandonar."

"-Estou nervosa, nunca me casei."

Ele sorriu abraçando-a. Sentiu a ruiva suspirar profundamente e apertou-a mais contra si por isso.

"-Eu também nunca me casei. Parece que estamos ambos nervosos, mas logo passará. Tu não vais fugir pois não?"

"-Nunca fugiria de ti. E tu?"

"-Eu não vou trocar-te por nenhuma, e muito menos abandonar-te."

Ela sorriu antes de puxar o loiro pelo pescoço de modo a beijá-lo.

- - -

"-Como é possível Ginny não estares nervosa?"

"-Ora Hermione eu confio no meu noivo."

"-Preciso de te lembrar que vais casar com Draco Malfoy? Ele é imprevisível."

"-Não precisas não Hermione, eu sei bem. Mas ele não me vai fazer sofrer, eu tenho a certeza. Ele arriscou muito em enfrentar meus irmãos pelas inúmeras vezes que veio cá a casa, ele não vai desistir agora. E tu, quando pensas em casar com o Harry? Quero que os meus padrinhos também se casem."

A morna riu, enquanto apertava o vestido da ruiva.

"-Eu e o Harry já conversámos sobre isso, e decidimos dar o nó também, e ele propôs que tu e o Draco fossem os meus padrinhos."

Ginevra gargalhou olhando para a amiga que sorria divertida.

"-Tenho imenso gosto em ser tua madrinha Hermione, mas o Draco….ah eu convenço-o. Mas agora ajuda-me a meter a grinalda, porque senão ele desespera em frente do altar e ainda pensa que eu o abandonei."

- - -

"-Certo, eu não estou em pânico." – Murmurou ele para o seu reflexo no espelho.

"-Nada filho." – Concordou Narcisa aproximando-se dele, de modo a ajeitar a gravata cinza dele e de por umas madeixas loiras para trás das orelhas. – "Blaise e a mulher chegaram, é melhor irem para a igreja."

Draco concordou com a cabeça e em seguida saiu do quarto sobre o olhar atento da loira que sorria feliz. Sabia que o filho ficaria bem nas mãos da ruiva, sabia que ela era a melhor mulher que ele poderia ter arranjado.

- - -

"-Lembra-me para nunca mais casar! Ela está a demorar, e o pior é que o Potter também ainda não veio. E se ela……"

"-Draco, tem calma, tu próprio me disseste que ela te garantiu que não fugia de ti."

"-Eu sei disso Blaise, mas pode ter-se arrependido na última hora."

"-Aqui a Mary também chegou atrasada á igreja, é assim, as noivas chegam sempre atrasadas. Respira!"

"-Não sei se percebeste Zabini mas eu estou a respirar, se respirar um pouco mais vou hiper ventilar."

Blaise riu antes de ouvir a marcha nupcial tocar e olhar para a porta.

Draco fez exactamente o mesmo que ele, num ritmo mais rápido, e ficou abismado a olhar para a ruiva.

Ela encontrava-se linda. Com um vestido branco, justo, de alças finas que traçavam no pescoço. A tiara de diamantes brilhava por causa da luza do sol que entrava pelos vidros da igreja.

O sorriso dela era radiante e Draco sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido com a aproximação dela.

Assim que chegou ao pé dele olhou dentro dos olhos cinzas e não pensou em mais nada. Era certamente a decisão mais certa da sua vida, e não teve dúvidas de responder um Sim quando o padre lhe perguntou se o aceitava como seu marido, assim como viu que ele também não teve a mais pequena duvida na reposta.

Sentiu os dedos entrelaçarem-se nos seus e sorriu antes de sentir os lábios do homem nos seus. O primeiro beijo de casados.

"_Casada com Draco Malfoy!"_

"-Vamos para a nossa casa?" – Perguntou ele ao ouvido dela no final da noite.

A ruiva olhou em volta, aquele tinha sido um dia inesquecível, apesar de ela não se lembrar de muito. Tinha uma vaga ideia de os convidados sorrirem, de seus pais estarem felizes, de Molly e Narcisa se terem emocionado, de seus irmãos terem cumprimentado o loiro.

Sim, podia não lembrar-se de tudo, pois seria impossível absorver tudo á sua volta se ela apenas pensava que estava casada com o homem perfeito, mas as lembranças que tinha daquele dia, durariam para sempre.

"-Só falta uma coisa para o dia ser realmente memorável." – Disse ela levantando-se da cadeira.

"-O quê?"

"-Uma dança."

Ele sorriu pegando na mão dela e puxando-a para a pista de dança. Envolveu a ruiva pela cintura e puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

"-Lembraste da nossa primeira dança?" – Perguntou ele fazendo-a sorrir. – "Tu disseste que eu dançava mal."

"-Estávamos a dançar muito afastados. Mas quando me puxaste eu até me senti tonta com o teu perfume, com o teu calor."

Ele sorriu dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela.

……

Mexeu-se dum lado para o outro sentindo-se presa nos braços dele. Que mania que ele tinha de a abraçar com força impedindo-a de sair da cama assim que acordava. Mas não podia negar, estar nos braços do homem que amava era a melhor sensação do mundo.

"_Talvez se me mexer muito, muito mesmo, ele acorde"_

"-Será que não podes parar quieta? Estou a tentar dormir mais um pouco."

"-Estás a ficar repetitivo, Estrelinha." – Perguntou tentando controlar o riso à medida em que sentia o abraço dele a apertar.

"-O que é que a menina quer dizer com isso?"

"-Quero dizer que já ouvi essa frase antes!"

"-E queres dizer que adoraste tanto acordar nos meus braços naquele dia quanto hoje."

"-Isso é em parte verdade…"

"-Em parte?"

"-Sim… Porque eu gosto cada vez mais de acordar a teu lado, cada vez mais de estar a teu lado, cada vez mais de te beijar…"

"-Hum… Devia casar mais vezes contigo só para ouvir isso todos os dias!"

"-Tão convencido que ele é!"

"-Mas um convencido que tu adoras!"

"-Vais deixar-me aqui sozinha? Nesta mansão enorme?"

"-Eu volto mais tarde ruiva! Tenho assuntos a tratar! Coisas em Gringots!" – Respondeu dando-lhe um beijo – "Volto mais logo."

"-E o que é que é suposto eu fazer entretanto?"

"-Porque é que não vais ver a tua mãe? Não vais lá à uns dias! Aproveitas e convidas os teus pais e a minha mãe para o jantar. Assim não te sentes sozinha."

"-Vou fazer isso."

Viu o marido sair de casa antes de ela própria fazer o mesmo.

- - -

"-Gininha! Meu amor! Estava com tantas saudades!" – Disse-lhe a mãe, abraçando-a com força assim que ela entrou na sala de estar.

"-Mãe eu vim cá faz três dias. Boa tarde Narcisa." – Cumprimentou voltando-se para a loira.

"-Boa tarde querida. O Draco?"

"-Foi até Gringots. Tinha um assunto a resolver. Mas pediu-me para vos convidar para o jantar de hoje."

"-Óptima ideia! Preciso trocar umas ideias com o meu filho…"

"-Sobre?"

"-Sobre uns assuntos que eu e a Narcisa estivemos a discutir." – Respondeu Molly.

"E que assuntos são esses?" – Perguntou desconfiada.

"-Queremos apenas saber se o nosso neto vai demorar muito a chegar?"- Replicou Narcisa.

"-Neto? Mas que neto?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-O primeiro Weasley-Malfoy é obvio!"

"-Mas mas… Eu e o Draco nem sequer pensamos nisso ainda! Por Merlin! Nós só estamos casados à 5 meses!"

"-E querem esperar até quando? Até daqui a dez anos?"

"-Não mas…."

"Eu ainda queria poder agarrar o meu primeiro neto no colo Ginevra!"

- - -

"-Então como foi em Gringots?"

"-Correu tudo bem. Como foi na casa da tua mãe?"

"-Lembra-me para não voltar lá tão cedo."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque a primeira coisa que a minha mãe e a tua perguntaram foi pelo neto delas!"

"-Qual neto?"

"-O Weasley-Malfoy! Vê se isto cabe na cabeça de alguém! Nós mal casamos!"

"-Bem não é nada que não se possa providenciar…" – Respondeu simplesmente enquanto beijava o pescoço da mulher.

"-Draco! Isto é sério!"

"-Eu não disse o contrário Ginevra! Agora vamos lá providenciar o tal neto antes que elas cheguem para jantar."

"-Eu vou chamar a tua mãe!"

"-Não, não vais! Tu vais tratar dos teus negócios como do costume enquanto eu fico aqui como sempre!"

"-Nem penses que eu te vou deixar sozinha em casa nesse estado!"

"-Mas que estado afinal? Só me desequilibrei momentaneamente."

"-Momentaneamente hoje, ontem e no dia anterior."

"-Não é nada, ok?"

"-Se não é nada porque é que não posso chamar a tua mãe?"

"-Porque eu não lhe quero dar trabalho. Mas se tu prometeres ir trabalhar agora eu prometo que vou vê-la depois de almoço."

"-Combinado. Mas não sais da cama até lá. Não quero que te aconteça nada. Se precisares chama os elfos, mas não te levantes."

"-Tudo bem…"

- - -

"-O que é que a tua mãe disse?" – Perguntou mais tarde, durante a noite.

"-Nada de especial."

"-Nada de especial?"

"-Disse que eu não andava a comer e por isso as tonturas, satisfeito?"

"-Eu só estou preocupado…."

"-Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, não tens de te preocupar Draco."

"-Mas se isso voltar a acontecer promete que vais ao St. Mungus."

"-Não vai voltar a acontecer…"

"-Mas se…"

"-Eu prometo que se voltar a acontecer eu vou ao St. Mungus."

"-Óptimo."

"-Não disseste a nenhum deles, pois não?" – Perguntou preocupada à mãe.

"-Não disse o quê?" – Questionou ele abraçando a mulher por trás.

Molly fez um sorriso divertido ao ver a cara de pânico da filha.

"-Nada Draco. Coisas da minha mãe. Vamos lá para fora?" – Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder a ruiva empurrou-o em direcção ao jardim.

"-Charlie!" – Gritou quando sentiu o irmão a eleva-la no ar.

"-Parabéns maninha! Não deve ser fácil aturar um Malfoy durante um ano inteiro!" – Disse pousando-a e apertando a mão do loiro – "Boa tarde Malfoy."

Ele apenas acenou voltando-se para a mulher. Estava por demais ansioso para sair daquele antro de ruivos e voltar para casa.

Viu os gémeos a aproximarem-se e a ajoelharem-se em frente da ruiva. Qual seria o plano deles desta vez?

Ambos, um de cada lado, encostaram o ouvido à barriga da ruiva para muito espanto dela.

"-Olá bebé!"

"-Olá sobrinho favorito!"

"-Tens tratado bem do nosso sobrinho?" – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo o loiro arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

"-Fred! George! Levantem-se imediatamente!" – Ordenou a ruiva ao que eles obedeceram imediatamente.

"-Mas Gin nós só queremos saber do nosso sobrinho… Mesmo que ele seja metade Malfoy!"

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou puxando-a pela mão – "Não te esqueceste de me dizer algo?"

"-Era para ser surpresa…." – Murmurou.

"-Há quanto tempo sabias?"

"-Desde que vim falar com a minha mãe… Por causa daquelas tonturas…"

"-Mas isso foi à mais de uma semana!"

"-Eu sei mas… Hoje fazemos um ano de casados, queria contar-te num dia que fosse especial… "

"-Podias ter dito naquele mesmo dia… Ia ser tão especial quanto hoje…"

"-Isso quer dizer que gostaste da notícia?"

"-Não. Isto que dizer que eu adorei a noticia e que este é o melhor presente que me poderias ter dado hoje." – Respondeu suavemente beijando-a com vontade – "Mas e afinal? Como está o sobrinho deles?" – Perguntou passando a mão no ventre ainda liso dela – " Ou direi, como está o meu filho?"

Ela não respondeu apenas sorriu, e era um sorriso maravilhoso, radiante que fez com que ele tivesse certeza da resposta.

Sem aviso ele ergueu a ruiva no ar, e rodou algumas vezes, fazendo-a rir. Deixou que ela se abraçasse ao seu pescoço e ficaram assim durante segundos apenas abraçados.

"-Já disse que te amo?"

"-Hoje não o disseste ainda Draco….e eu mereço, afinal carrego o teu descendente no ventre."

"-Eu amo-te….e tu mereces por outras razões também."

Ela olhou para o marido que sorria e perguntou:

"-E que razoes são essas Sr. Draco Malfoy?"

"-Como se não soubesses!"

…..

"-Draco!" – Chamou a ruiva baixo, abanando o braço do loiro.

O homem moveu-se um pouco, mas continuou dormindo tão profundamente como estava.

"-Draco! Draco, querido acorda." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o mover-se mais um pouco e voltar-se para ela, com os olhos um pouco abertos.

"-O que foi ruiva, ainda é tão cedo…são….3 e meia da manhã….dorme amor, e deixa-me dormir."

"-Mas é que eu quero bolo de chocolate."

"-Tu queres o quê!" – Perguntou ele em choque sentando-se na cama e olhando a mulher que sorria inocentemente.

"-Bolo de chocolate."

"-Estás louca mulher! Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo deseja bolo de chocolate a estas horas da noite. Dorme, verás que a vontade passa."

"-Não passa….eu já tentei…eu quero bolo de chocolate." – Disse ela com cara chorosa.

"-Ruiva, isso é estranho."

"-Não é nada! Estou grávida de cinco meses, lembras? É normal as mulheres grávidas terem desejos….ou queres que nosso filho nasça com cara de bolo de chocolate?"

"-Primeiro amor, não será filho, mas sim filha. E depois, ela não vai nascer com cara de bolo de chocolate, só porque tu não comeste quando o desejavas."

"-Mas eu quero….e se não comer, não te deixo dormir, e isto é uma promessa Draco Malfoy."

O loiro suspirou, antes de olhar a mulher que começava a ficar irritada, ou assim parecia, e perguntou:

"-Se eu for fazer o bolo de chocolate e tu comeres, tu deixas-me dormir?"

"-Sim."

O homem levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás uma ruiva sorridente e feliz consigo própria.

Algum tempo depois ele entrava no quarto com um bolo acabado de fazer, e pousou o prato quente no centro da cama. Ginevra partiu uma fatia e comeu-a rapidamente, sorrindo.

"-Mais satisfeita?"

"-Muito mais….e, uau Draco eu não sabia que cozinhavas tão bem. Acho que pudemos mandar os elfos embora, tu fazes o trabalho deles."

"-O sono está a fazer-te mal….acho melhor dormires." – Resmungou ele deitando-se.

"-Só depois de comer mais uma fatia."

Ele riu, vendo a mulher partir uma nova fatia.

Quando ela se sentiu sem desejo, deitou-se a lado dele, e Draco passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela e puxou-a para si, aconchegando-a.

"-Obrigada, por seres tão bom marido."

Ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e em seguida viu a ruiva fechar os olhos.

Finalmente podia dormir o resto da noite.

….

Desceu as escadas devagar, a enorme barriga não ajudava muito. Caminhou até ao hall de entrada onde lhe apareceu um elfo que lhe disse.

"-A Senhora ter visitas. Sua mãe e a mãe do amo."

"-Certo." – Disse ela rolando os olhos imaginando a tarde agradável que teria, visto as duas futuras avós, serem avós babadas.

Assim que o elfo desapareceu a ruiva viu tanto sua mãe como Narcisa chegarem-se perto dela.

"-Não devias de estar de pé querida."

"-Ora Narcisa, eu não estou doente nem invalida apenas grávida."

"-Nos sabemos filha, mas Narcisa tem razão, é melhores ires-te sentar, antes que aconteça algo ao nosso netinho."

Ginny bufou, enquanto sentia sua mãe puxa-la pela mão direita e Narcisa apoiá-la pelas costas.

"-Meu filho é um marido desnaturado. Ele devia era de deixar de trabalhar."

"-Ora porquê?"

"-Não é óbvio Ginny. Meu filho devia de estar a fazer-te companhia, afinal estás quase de final de tempo."

A ruiva riu por causa da preocupação delas e em seguida disse:

"-Não se preocupem, ele não vai nascer hoje."

"-Não é como se pudesses saber. Eles nascem sem aviso filha, quando tiver que ser será."

"-Eu sei, mas não será hoje. Meu filho não vai nascer hoje."

"-Filha!" – Disse a voz de Draco da porta. – "É menina. Não entendo porque ateimas que é um filho! Eu já te disse que é uma filha."

"-E sabes isso porque?"- Perguntou ela divertida, enquanto ele cumprimentava Narcisa.

Draco caminhou até ela, e ajoelhou-se à frente dela sorrindo. Pousou o ouvido na barriga dela durante segundos, depois elevou a face de modo a ficar face a face com a mulher e disse murmurando, de modo a só ela ouvir:

"-Ela disse-me."

Ginny puxou-o para si pela gravata, de modo a beijá-lo.

"-E já agora que nome pensam lhe dar?"

A ruiva olhou para a mãe e disse:

"-Bem nós pensamos em: Liam se for menino, e Elina se for menina." – Respondeu a ruiva.

"-Liam Weasley Malfoy!" – Disse Molly.

"-Elina Weasley Malfoy!" – Disse Narcisa.

"-Óptimos!" – Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Draco olhasse espantado para elas e Ginny ri-se.

Entrou no quarto lentamente ao perceber que a mulher adormecida sobre a cama.

Vê-la dormir sempre foi algo que adorou fazer. Adorava-o desde que tinha acordado com ela em cima do seu peito, depois de ter passado a noite no quarto dela por ter ficado trancado fora de casa. Adorava ainda mais vê-la dormir assim, de lado, com as mãos pousadas no proeminente ventre.

Pé ante pé caminhou até à cama, descalçando-se antes de se deitar cuidadosamente ao lado da mulher. Passou a mão pelo ventre da ruiva aproximando os lábios à zona de pele descoberta da barriga dela.

"-Olá bebé…" – Sussurrou de encontro ao ventre da ruiva – "O papá está aqui Elina."

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao sentir o bebé a dar um pontapé exactamente no local onde a sua mão repousava.

"-Já falta pouco bebé…." – Sussurrou de novo sentindo outro pontapé, coisa que acontecia cada vez com mais frequência.

Entrelaçou os dedos da mão com os da mulher ainda adormecida e esticou-se, ficando no nível dela.

Não demorou muito para ele próprio cair no sono, sem sequer perceber que a mulher a seu lado estivera acordada durante todo o tempo.

- - -

"-Draco?" – Chamou suavemente passando as nãos no cabelo dele.

Ele, ao contrário do habitual, abriu os olhos num instante, fitando-a preocupado.

"-Está tudo bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? Estás a sentir alguma dor?" – Perguntou de uma só vez enquanto se sentava na cama.

Com um sorriso a ruiva fez o marido deitar-se na cama e voltou a passear as suas mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

"-Tem calma amor. Está tudo bem comigo. Não é desta que ela nasce."

"-Mas não estás a sentir nada mesmo? Espera! Tu disseste ela? Finalmente admitiste que tinha razão!"

"-Talvez tenha admitido…."

"-Óptimo! Porque eu adoro quando me dás razão…" – Sussurrou beijando-lhe os lábios.

"-Vamos jantar? Acordei cheia de fome."

"-E o que é que a minha ruiva quer para o jantar? Qualquer coisa que queiras mando os elfos preparar."

"-Nada de elfos esta noite, ok?"

"-Então?"

"-Eu quero que cozinhes para mim… Seja o que for."

"-Não prometo nada como o bolo de chocolate…"

"-Não importa. Queres ajuda?" – Perguntou ao sentir o corpo do marido a afastar-se do seu enquanto ele se levantava da cama.

"-Só quero que fiques aqui deitadinha… Volto já!" – Deu um selinho rápido nos lábios da mulher antes de sair do quarto.

- - -

"-E o que é que a minha princesa achou do jantar?" – Perguntou à ruiva depois de um dos elfos ter recolhido as bandejas do jantar.

"-Estou a pensar seriamente em distribuir peças de roupa por todos os elfos da mansão. O jantar estava delicioso. Não sabia que tinha um marido tão prendado."

"-Não é só na cozinha que eu sou prendado e a menina sabe disso."

"-Sim eu sei…." – Respondeu aninhando-se mais nos braços dele.

"-Amanhã vais ficar em casa?" – Perguntou acariciando as mãos dele que estavam pousadas sobre o seu ventre.

"-Maior parte do dia. Tenho de ver algo na Diagon-Al, não me demoro mais do que meia hora. Mas porquê?"

"-Por nada de especial…"

Não sabia porque mas desde que ele entrara naquele quarto à algumas horas atrás sentira a urgência de não se separar dele, como se algo pudesse correr mal se o fizesse.

Mas nada ia correr mal, não agora que estava nos braços dele.

"-Tens a certeza que não queres que chame a tua mãe?"

"-Tenho."

"-Mas ela não se vai importar de ficar aqui contigo."

"-Não vai acontecer nada Draco. E como tu mesmo disseste é só meia hora, nada pode correr mal nesse espaço de tempo."

"-Mas eu ficava mais descansado se estivesses acompanhada."

"-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum mesmo. Prometo-te que não saio da cama até tu voltares."

"-Mas prometes mesmo!"

"-Sim prometo. Já te podes ir embora."

"-Não sais da cama e qualquer coisa grita pelos elfos."

"-Sim Draco." – Beijou-o longamente antes de o ver afastar-se em direcção à porta do quarto.

"-Cuida-te. Eu volto já."

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo sair pela porta.

Não foi difícil cumprir a sua promessa, ou pelo menos não foi tarefa complicada nos dez minutos que se seguiram. A gravidez avançada provocava dores no seu corpo, impedindo-a de estar na mesma posição durante muito tempo.

"_Não tem mal se eu caminhar até à varanda pois não? Eu prometi-lhe que não saía da cama… Mas a varanda é a três ou quatro passos da cama… Não vais haver problema…"_

Levantou-se vagarosamente, até porque o seu estado não lhe permitia outro ritmo, e com passos lentos andou até à varanda.

"_Bem disse que não havia problema… Além do mais as minhas costas estavam a matar-me!"_

Apoiou as mãos no parapeito da varanda olhando em redor. Porém a sua apreciação foi interrompida por uma dor aguda no ventre.

"_Ok Ginny, respira…. Foi por te teres levantado… Basta voltares à cama e tudo ficará bem…_"

Assim que a dor abrandou, alguns segundos depois, caminhou até à cama. Mas antes que pudesse alcança-la uma nova dor se fez sentir, mais forte que a anterior.

"_Respiração calma… Tenho de respirar calmamente…. O Draco está quase a chegar…"_

Recompôs-se da segunda onda de dor e deitou-se sobre a cama com as mãos no ventre.

"-Calma bebé…."- Sussurrou calmamente enquanto acariciava o ventre "-O papá está a chegar Elina…."

De novo uma dor, exponencialmente maior que as duas anteriores, fazendo a ruiva gemer.

"-Vamos Elina… espera só mais um pouco…" – Mal conseguia falar, tamanha era a dor.

"_Acima de tudo calma…."_

Mas não demorou muito para que o seu pensamento mudasse drasticamente, demorou apenas o tempo de uma contracção.

"_Eu vou matar o Draco! Ele tinha de ter saído logo agora! Eu sabia que ele não devia ter saído! Não podia ter saído!"_

"-Elina… não faças isso com a mamã…."

"_Isto não faz sentido…. As contracções deviam ser mais espaçadas… E onde raio está o Draco que não aparece?"_

Alisou o ventre com as palmas das mãos, e gradualmente a dor foi desaparecendo até que não sentia mais nada.

- - -

Atirou o casaco para cima de um dos sofás da sala de estar e dirigiu-se para a escadaria.

"_Os elfos tratam disso…"_ – Pensou enquanto subia calmamente as escadas com um pequeno embrulho na mão.

De repente ouviu um grito que o fez disparar escada a cima.

"-Ginevra!" – Chamou preocupado entrando no quanto de rompante.

Viu a mulher deitada na cama, com a face vermelha e um semblante de dor. Caminhou até à cama desesperado atirando para o lado o embrulho que segurava.

"-Ginevra! Fala comigo. Está tudo bem?" – Estava atrapalhado, completamente, e isso via-se não só na sua face, como também se ouvia na sua voz.

"-Eu… eu estou be…" – As palavras saíram abafadas enquanto ela tentava suprimir um grito – "É agora Draco…."

"_É agora Draco…."_

As palavras ressoaram na sua cabeça sem fazerem o mínimo significado.

"-Vai nascer…" – Murmurou agarrando a mão dele com força.

Draco estacou por um segundo, sem saber o que fazer. No instante seguinte levantou-se e sem nunca largar a mão da mulher começou a procurar freneticamente algo na mesinha de cabeceira.

"-Aqui está!" – Exclamou ao encontrar o pequeno botão de transporte em forma de chupeta. - "Vamos ruiva…"- Ajudou-a a levantar-se e ergueu-a nos braços.

Pouco se lembrava dos minutos que se passaram a seguir. Quando deu conta já estava completamente rodeado de Weasleys.

"-A culpa foi minha…" – Lamentou-se – "Não me devia ter demorado tanto… Se eu não me tivesse demorado tanto isto não tinha acontecido."

"-Não fiques assim Malfoy" – Ouviu ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma mão a ser pousada no seu ombro.

Ergueu a cabeça das mãos e olhou para o lado só para encontrar Ron Weasley.

"-Não foi culpa tua. O bebé ia nascer de qualquer maneira…"

E pela primeira vez na vida ele foi capaz de agradecer a Ron Weasley.

"-Obrigado." – Murmurou.

Não se sentia menos culpado por ter deixado a ruiva sozinha.

_"Tudo por causa dum estúpido presente! Se acontecer algo…."_

"-Não vai acontecer nada…" – Ouviu a sua mãe a sussurrar a seu lado.

"-Mas a cara dela…. Ela parecia estar a sofrer tanto. E se algo estiver errado?"

"-Nada está errado. A dor é algo que faz parte Draco. Eu não estava propriamente sorridente quando tu nasceste. Na realidade tive vontade de esganar o medi-bruxo que assistiu o teu parto." – Disse fazendo o filho esboçar um pequeno sorriso –"Não tens de te preocupar com a Ginevra nem com o bebé… Vai tudo correr bem. E depois, a dor é algo momentâneo, da próxima vez que a vires ela vai estar com o maior sorriso que possas imaginar."

Sentiu os braços da sua mãe a envolverem-no afastando a preocupação. Agora tudo o que restava era ansiedade.

Três horas. Estava naquela sala à mais de três horas. E naquele tempo todo quase desesperara uma dúzia de vezes. Já tinha contado todas as placas do tecto, todas as pintas nos ladrilhos debaixo dos seus pés, já tinha até tentado enumerar todos os nomes de todos os Weasleys e nada. Absolutamente nada sobre a sua ruiva.

Levou as mãos à cabeça pelo que parecer a milésima vez naquela tarde. Mas dessa vez, ao contrário das outras, foi interrompido.

"-Draco Malfoy?" – Chamou uma rapariga entrando na sala.

Levantou-se no mesmo segundo e caminhou até ela, sendo seguido pelos restantes presentes da sala.

"-Como é que ela está?"

"-Correu tudo bem?"

"-E Como está o bebé?"

"-Quando podemos vê-la?"

"-Silêncio!" – Ordenou a rapariga – "Sr. Malfoy faça o favor de me seguir. Os outros têm de esperar mais uns minutos."

Draco seguiu sem pensar duas vezes a rapariga, deixando para trás uma série de Weasleys zangados.

"-Como é que ela está? Posso vê-la?"

"-Estamos a chegar Sr. Malfoy." – Apontou-lhe uma porta mesmo em frente – "Parabéns Sr. Malfoy. Agora tem duas mulheres para tomar conta."

Draco sorriu de uma forma que ele próprio chamaria de idiota, mas quem podia culpa-lo por se sentir o homem mais feliz à face da Terra?

Entrou no quarto vendo de imediato o cabelo ruivo da sua mulher. Ela encarou-o com um sorriso maior do que podia alguma vez imaginar, a sua mãe estava certa.

Caminhou até ela olhando atenta para o bebé que dormia tranquilo nos braços da mãe.

"-A nossa Elina…" – Sussurrou ao beijar a testa da mulher –"Olá bebé…." – Murmurou passando de leve o dedo indicador sobre o punho cerrado da recém-nascida.

"-Não vais pegar nela?" – Ele apenas a olhou preocupado.

E se fizesse algo errado? E se magoasse a bebé?

Pegou-a cuidadosamente, com medo de fazer algo errado. Se antes o sorriso era evidente na sua face agora era-o ainda mais.

Acaricio lentamente as mãozinhas do bebé, balançando-a lentamente. Viu a pequena a abrir os olhos lentamente enquanto lhe apertava o dedo indicador.

"-Tem os teus olhos" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos loiros.

"-Mas aposto que vai ter o teu sorriso." – Sussurrou-lhe de volta.

"-Que embrulho é aquele?" – Perguntou ao vislumbrar um pequeno embrulho no chão do quarto.

"-Era um presente para a Elina. Foi por isso que me demorei na Diagon-Al." – Respondeu apanhando o pequeno embrulho e passando-o à mulher.

Ginevra abriu o embrulho vagarosamente de onde tirou uma fina correntinha de ouro com uma pequena medalha circular. De lado da medalha um E gravado a azul escuro e no verso um W e um M entrelaçados.

"-É perfeita." – Murmurou colocando a correntinha em torno do pescoço de Elina.

Sentiu uma pressão sobre o seu tronco mas não ligou. Desde que a ruiva engravidara que era comum acordar com um dos braços dela por cima do seu tronco e por vezes uma das pernas.

Mas algo estava estranho aquela manhã. Sentiu umas mãozinhas pequenas sobre o seu peito e depois um beijo lambuzado na sua face.

Abriu os olhos só para encontrar uns muito azuis a fixarem-no.

"-Mas quem és tu?" – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido – "Ginevra?" – Chamou a mulher que estava deitada a seu lado –"Sabes da Elina?"

"-Papá!" – Gritou a rapariguinha abraçando-se a ele.

"-Bom dia princesa!" – Respondeu fazendo-lhe cócegas.

A pequena saltou do peito do pai e aninhou-se nos braços da mãe.

"-O que é que as minhas princesas querem fazer neste Domingo?"

"-E que tal tu fazeres bolo de chocolate só para começar bem o dia? Enquanto isso eu arranjo a Elina."

"-Como a minha ruiva quiser."

- - -

"-Elina, fofinha! Não corras!" – Draco perseguia literalmente a filha que insistia correr em torno da mesa da cozinha, coberta de bolo de chocolate.

A pequena deu mais uma volta à mesa enrolando-se em seguida às pernas da mãe.

"-Anda cá diabrete!" – Ordenou em to divertido pegando ma pequena ao colo.

"-Se não a consegues controlar agora que mal começou a correr não queiras imaginar como vai ser daqui a uns anos"

"-Não te preocupes… Esta ruiva aqui vai ser uma Slytherin, não vais Elina?"

A rapariguinha apenas sorriu lambuzando o pai de chocolate.

"-Elina volta aqui!" – Chamou correndo atrás dela pelo jardim.

"-Não!" – Gritou de volta antes de começar a correr em torno da piscina.

"-Vais cair Elina. Volta aqui agora!"

"-Eu disse que não serias capaz de controla-la quando crescesse. " – Disse fazendo o marido parar de correr.

"-Muito engraçadinha Ginevra. Que tal parares a tua filha agora?"

"-O que é que ela fez desta vez?"

"-Pediu-me para brincar com ela enquanto eu estava a tratar duns papéis."

"-Qual é o mal disso?"

"-O mal disso é que ela simplesmente agarrou nas folhas que eu lia e saiu do escritório com elas."

"-É uma verdadeira Slytherin! Saí ao pai!" – Comentou divertida – "Eu se fosse a ti recomeçava a correr atrás dela… Parece que os teus papeis vão conhecer o fundo da piscina."

"-Elina Weasley Malfoy!" – Gritou fazendo com que a pequena estacasse imediatamente.

Caminhou até ela, pegou-a ao colo e tirou-lhe as folhas da mão.

"-Não voltes a fazer isso, ok?" – Tentou repreender mas falhou miseravelmente. Viu a ruivinha a fazer beicinho e a irritação que sentia passou de imediato –"Não fiques assim fofinha. Vamos dar as folhas à mamã e depois vamos brincar, ok?"

"-Bela forma de a repreender" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto segurava as folhas.

"-Sabes que eu não lhe resisto." – Sussurrou de volta ao ver Elina a chama-lo ao longe.

"-Depois quem atura a Slytherin mimada és tu."

"-Não te preocupes ruiva, logo arranjamos um Gryffindor para tu mimares" – Rebateu beijando-a em seguida.

"-Eu vou deita-la."

"-Não te esqueças da historia…"- Lembrou -" Eu já subo."

Ele soprou-lhe um beijo e ajudou a pequena a subir as escadas.

"-Vamos Elina! Pára de saltar na cama!" – Pediu enquanto ajudava a filha a deitar-se.

"-Conta!" – Pediu ela.

Draco deitou-se na cama e depois de aconchegar a filha nos braços pensou por um momento. Tinha a história ideal para lhe contar.

"-Era uma vez um belo príncipe que vivia num grande castelo. Ao lado desse grande castelo havia outro, onde ninguém morava. Mas certo dia uma linda princesa mudou-se para o castelo vazio. Era uma princesa linda, com longos cabelos ruivos e o sorriso mais bonito que o principie alguma vez vira. Mas havia um problema!"

"-Qual?" – Perguntou Elina meio ensonada.

"-O problema era que o príncipe e a princesa não gostavam nada um do outro."

"-Porquê?"

"-Não sei…. Só sei que um dia o príncipe descobriu o segredo da bela princesa!"

"-Qual?"

"-A princesa gostava dele."

"-E ele deu-lhe um beijinho?" – Draco riu antes de responder.

"-Sim, ele deu-lhe um beijinho."

"-E…depois?" – Perguntou entre bocejos aninhando-se mais nos braços do pai.

"-E depois eles casaram-se e tiveram a filha mais linda do mundo." – Olhou a pequena que dormia nos seus braços –" A filha mais linda do mundo…. Chamada Elina…"

"-Adorei a tua história." – Ouviu sussurrar à entrada do quarto.

"-Estás aí à muito?" – Perguntou enquanto se levantava e caminhava até ela.

"-Desde o principio…."

"-E o que achaste?" – Perguntou enquanto lhe beijava suavemente o pescoço.

"-Achei que precisas de melhorar a tua narrativa… Principalmente o final!"

"-Qual é o mal do meu final?"

"-Ora! Não estava certo!"

"-Como não?"

"-Tinhas de ter falado do irmãozinho da princesa Elina." – Comentou casualmente enquanto se deitava na cama.

"-Isso quer dizer que vamos ter um Gryffindor para mimar?" – Indagou deitando-se sobre ela.

"-Quer dizer exactamente isso!" – Respondeu fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar – "Sabes que mais, as avós vão ficar radiantes!"

"-Vão, mas não tanto quanto eu." - Respondeu beijando-a carinhosamente em seguida. – "E pensar que tudo começou graças a uma janela."

"-Na verdade Draco" – Começou ela, aninhando-se nos braços dele. – "Era bem _mais do que uma janela_." – Murmurou adormecendo em seguida.

**- - - - - Fim - - - - -**

**N/A: Aqui ficou o longo e ultimo capitulo…. Esperamos realmente que tenham gostado tanto como nós gostámos de o escrever…Esta foi uma das melhores fics de se escrever, não só porque a escrevíamos juntas mas porque as ideias fluíam sem dar-mos por isso. Adorámos ler os vossos comentários, capitulo após capitulo, dando ideias ou simplesmente elogiando de forma bem querida! Foi realmente óptimo…Eu (Kika) por vezes tinha dificuldades de responder a tantos comentários, mas sempre me lembrava o bom que era recebe-los e então continuava a agradecer…**

**Miaka:** É a frase foi querida, mas no nosso ver este capitulo é mais querido. E foi enorme. Esperamos que tenhas gostado do final…..e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Bem, esperamos que este capitulo tenha superado o anterior. Nós achamos que sim, é um capitulo fofo e longíssimo. Esperamos que tenhas gostado desta fic, que não teve drama, foi só paz e amor. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** E aqui ficou o casamento, e não só….também ficou uma linda filha, e a noticia de um menino. Bem, mais uma fic que terminou….nem tudo dura para sempre….esperamos que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Ginny Molly Weasley:** Coitados dos irmãos Weasleys? Bem, eles até não sofreram muito, nem foram maus. E esperamos que tenhas gostado do casamento, e do resto do capitulo…assim como também esperamos que tenhas gostado da fic. JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Também deste risada com este capitulo? Ele ficou bom? Ao menos ficou grande não foi? Esperamos que tenhas gostado deste glorioso e enorme final. JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe:** É, romance foi o que não faltou, fui super romântica, sem drama, sem crises, foi uma fic leve…mas a intenção sempre foi essa. Esperamos que tenhas gostado do final….JINHOS!

**Nina:** Não demoramos a actualizar, e mais uma vez o capitulo foi super romântico, também não havia como não ser, foi o final. Bem esperamos que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: Light! Sim muito, muito light, mas foi essa a intenção desde o início. O que achaste do final? Ficou bom? JINHOS!

**Pois é pessoal, mais uma fic que acabou……eu (RUTE) e a Kika queremos sem duvida alguma agradecer-vos todos os comentários, todos os elogios. Esperamos que se tenham divertido….nós divertimo-nos muito a escrever esta fic, esperamos que tenhas gostado.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Ah não esqueçam de comentar!**

**JINHOS!**

_Rute Riddle_

_Kika Felton_

_1/8/2005_


End file.
